


The Older Malfoy

by Helpbutton95



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 63,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helpbutton95/pseuds/Helpbutton95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Draco Malfoy had an older sister, a sister who went to Durmstrang, a sister who was currupted to do the Dark Lords bidding, a sister who wasn't very different to the other Malfoys. This is Lyra Malfoy. The child of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Draco Malfoys older sister. This is her story. </p>
<p>Femslash. Reviews welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning.

**It's AU, and follows along the lines of the books, in theory, some things happen in the films that I might incorporate into this.**

**I hope you enjoy since I've never really written a story like this before.**

**Appreciating reviews as always.**

* * *

It wasn't that Narcissa didn't enjoy being pregnant, in fact she had loved almost every minute of it, but she was getting bored now. Her stomach was protruding heavily as she sat reading in the library. She was getting uncomfortable as she rubbed the top of her stomach, trying to settle her child. As she ran her hand over, a firm kick met her hand. She had to smile, her son. The one they had always wanted. But none the less she was fed up, she wanted to be able to go back to how she was without having to watch what she was doing. Lucius had been walking on egg shells for weeks because their due date was rapidly approaching. She finished her page and stood as she placed the book back in the shelf. It was then that everything changed. She frowned as she was suddenly highly uncomfortable. Rubbing her stomach she looked down to the puddle by her feet. She paled instantly,

"Lucius!" She screamed. She could hear the clatter from down the hall. She hadn't moved since she had seen the puddle,

"Cissy? What's wrong? What's happened?" He asked she turned and looked at him, was he really asking if everything was alright of course nothing was alright,

"We have to go to St Mungos" She stated.

"What-" He was about to ask something when pain contorted on Narcissa's face as a contraction hit. He nodded and quickly helped his wife to the fire. "Dobby!" He yelled, the house elf quickly appeared. "We're going to the hospital, make sure everything is prepared and inform the family" He instructed the small elf nodded and ran off as they stepped into the fire. As they Flooed to St Mungo's Narcissa only got worse. Her contractions were becoming closer and closer.

"Welcome How may i-"

"My wife is in labour!" Lucius shouted at the poor mediwitch. She nodded and quickly summoned a chair. Narcissa was quickly swept away as another contraction hit her. They were in the wards when she was taken into the room. Lucius went to follow but was quickly pushed back,

"You're not allowed in sir" A man stated as he walked inside. Lucius was stood pacing as he could hear Narcissa's cries of pain through the doors. He flinched every time his wife screamed. On the other side of the doors, Narcissa was getting ready to hex the medi witch. She was being pathetic in her attempts to sooth the woman. Narcissa screamed as another contraction hit. "Mrs Malfoy, you have to push, now!" She was ordered, she did as she was told, this child was not causing her anymore pain. She pushed with everything her body had. She was exhausted as she fell back into the bed. She could see the Healer moving about but she couldn't see her son.

"What-What is it?" She asked weakly. The Healer turned round with a smile,

"Nothing, she's perfect" He stated as he handed her the small bundle. "You have a perfectly healthy daughter" He stated and she frowned

"Daughter?" She asked and he nodded handing her the small bundle. She moved the small bundle in her arms and moved the blanket, staring down at her child, she could see the small blonde hairs on her head as well as her grey eyes staring back at her. She couldn't help but grin. She took note of how small her child was and asked if it was normal,

"Believe it or not, yes, regardless of how big you were when your pregnant it appears in your case there was just a lot of amniotic fluid" He stated, "I wouldn't worry, we've done an extensive check on you and your child, you're both fine" He explained and she nodded. She looked at the door where Lucius was stood outside, "Could you let my husband in now?" The Healer nodded and opened the door gesturing Lucius in before leaving himself. Lucius walked tentatively in,

"How is he?" Lucius asked, Narcissa looked up with tears beginning to form,

"We don't have a son Lucius, we have a daughter" She explained, Lucius looked taken aback at first before settling into the chair next to her, "I know how much you wanted a son" She stated, trying to hide her guilt.

"I wanted a healthy wife and a healthy child regardless" he stated, standing he held his hands out, "May I?" He asked, he was always so formal in situations that made him feel awkward. She handed her small bundle over and he stared down lovingly at her,

"What are we going to call her?" He asked, "We only planned boys names",

"I had a thought. I thought about Lyra"

"Lyra Malfoy" He said with a grin. Narcissa could only grin back as her child kicked her legs out from the blanket. Lucius chuckled as he tucked her back in only to hear her gurgle back. He handed her back as Narcissa held her tightly.

The following day they returned home, one thing they had noticed with Lyra since she was born was that she didn't cry very much, sure she cried when she was hungry, like all babies did, but loud noises and other scary things didn't seem to bother the baby. Lucius had said it was her self-preservation but Narcissa knew it was also nothing to worry about, she had asked the healer about it but he had said that some children just don't cry when they're young. Narcissa wrapped her new born tightly to her chest as they stepped out of the floo. She knew her family would be waiting, her parents, Bella, her in laws. Walking into the room, she could hear voices in the drawing room,

"Where are they?" She heard her father asked,

"There is no reason for them to be this late unless something was wrong" She heard Orpha state. She looked up at Lucius who rolled his eyes,

"Come we mustn't keep them waiting much longer" He sighed, walking in, the room went silent, Narcissa looked at Lucius who was staring at the people in their home, stood in front of them were they're parents, Cygnus and Druella, and Orpha and Abraxas.

"Well, who would have thought a woman like you would have been able to produce an heir" Orpha stated snidely, Narcissa gritted her teeth but kept her mouth shut,

"Mother, please" Lucius stated, "everyone, I'd like to introduce my daughter Lyra Malfoy" He stated as Narcissa held her child tightly,

"A... A girl!" Orpha shrieked. Lyra squirmed slightly at the shrill voice.

"Yes mother" Lucius stated snidely. "A girl"

"How... Every first born of the Malfoy line is male everyone knows this" She hissed before turning to Narcissa, "This has to be you're doing you stupid girl" Orpha hissed,

"Enough Orpha, we should be happy. And besides they may still have a son yet" Abraxas interfered,

"I'm sure they will" Druella stated as she walked over looking at her grandchild, "She's beautiful Cissy" Druella stated and Narcissa nodded. Lucius grinned with pride. Not once had his child cried out in his mother's outburst. She kicked her legs out though, something she had done since she was born. Druella seemed taken aback slightly, "She's very active Narcissa" Druella stated, slightly shocked. Narcissa smirked at Orpha who seemed to narrow her eyes. The men had seemed to gravitate into their own conversation.

"Does she have a middle name?" Orpha asked snidely,

"No we haven't had the chance" Narcissa stated,

"Well we have one now" Orpha stated. Narcissa quickly bit her tongue and looked at Lucius who shrugged, "She should be named Lyra" She practically spat the name out, "Septimus Malfoy" Narcissa gaped at the woman,

"For a start, Septimus is a male name" Narcissa stated,

"Fine Septima" She said with a shrug. Narcissa was exhausted, "She is a Malfoy she deserves a name befitting her bloodline"

"You know what fine" She burst. "Lyra Septima Malfoy" She stated, she was exhausted and couldn't be bothered with arguing with her mother in law. The small child looked out to her most immediate family and gurgled. Narcissa stared down lovingly at her child, knowing she would have to protect her daughter from everyone and everything. Orpha seemed to sneer down at her baby,

"She's quite small" Orpha criticised,

"Hmm, she is" Cygnus commented,

"The healer said she was healthy" Narcissa stated as she ran her thumb over her cheek, "She was early also" Narcissa stated,

"I suppose" Orpha stated,

"She'll grow" Cygnus said with a grin as he took Lyra from Narcissa, Lyra seemed to fuss slightly at the movement. She settled before kicking out again. Narcissa noted her father's smirk. Her father seemed to relax with Lyra in his arms eventually.

That night Narcissa placed her new-born down, Narcissa had noted that her child barely seemed to cry, she had talked to her mother who had shrugged and stated that some babies don't. She hummed slightly as she stood and watched her baby. Looking outside into the cold winter air of December she could see the snow beginning to fall on the grounds.

* * *

Narcissa stared at the healer in disbelief, how was that even possible, She thought, she had only had Lyra six months ago,

"Mrs Malfoy, I understand this is a bit of a shock" The healer stated,

"I don't… I mean, I only had Lyra a few months ago" She protested and the healer shrugged,

"It is rare but it can happen" He stated,

"I don't understand" Narcissa stated, "I struggled to get pregnant with Lyra and yet not six months later I'm pregnant again?" Narcissa asked,

"Sometimes, the hormones that keep you fertile stay after your pregnancy, it's rare but it can happen" He stated. Narcissa ran a hand through her hair, she had to tell Lucius. "I mean there are ways of abortion if you're-"

"NO!" Narcissa shouted. This was the one chance she had to have another child, she loved being a mother to Lyra.

"I'll get you all sorted with the same potions as last time" He stated getting up. After she had collected her potions she apparated home. Walking into the bathroom she put her things away before walking into her husband's study, she was happy he was here and not in the office,

"How were the healers?" Lucius asked as he worked,

"I'm pregnant" She stated bluntly, Lucius looked up clearly shocked,

"But the time" He questioned, Narcissa sighed as she walked closer to him.

"Apparently it can happen" Narcissa stated, Lucius sighed as he got up. Walking over to Narcissa he held her as she let out a panicked breath.

Draco was born nine months later, he was a chubby baby and Narcissa and Lucius were quickly thrust into the reality of two young children. Lyra was teething which made matters worse. Narcissa was exhausted. Lyra couldn't stand the pain so she was screaming. Lucius dealt with her the best as he could, Narcissa was exhausted from the attention to Draco. Eventually it was the house eves that dealt with Lyra. Lucius couldn't be in the house all the time. Eventually the stage passed and the couple could relax slightly. Lyra had been used to playing on her own but now her brother wanted everything she had. Needless to say Lyra disagreed. Lyra was also showing signs of magic much to everyone's delight. It had been a normal day, Lyra had been sat playing with her dragon which she had named Alan, Draco was crawling around the house. Narcissa was sat reading, looking up she watched as Draco reached for the dragon, no one touched the dragon. Not even Lucius or Narcissa unless it was to place in Lyra's bed. Lyra had frowned and turned away from him, but Draco continued as he screamed at his sister to give it to him, since he had been born he had gotten everything he wanted. Narcissa had tried to get Lyra to share, well the child did for most. She wasn't overly immersed in toys, except Alan.

"No" Lyra stated and turned back to Alan. This made it worse as Draco screamed at his sister. Lyra had enough and glared at him. Narcissa was shocked when the boy was blasted a small distance across the room. She wasn't sure what was worse. The scream her son let out or the shear panic on her daughters face. Narcissa was up quickly soothing her son. Eventually the baby calmed,

"Lyra" Narcissa began but Lyra was shaking, getting up quickly she ran as fast as her little legs could take her. She soothed Draco for the most part but it didn't work he wouldn't let her go. Eventually Lucius returned,

"Cissy what happened?" He asked,

"Lyra did magic today" Narcissa stated,

"Excellent" He grinned,

"She sent Draco half way across room cause he tried to grab the dragon" She stated,

"That bloody dragon" He muttered, "Is he fine?" Lucius asked, Narcissa nodded,

"He wouldn't go down, so I can't go and see to our daughter" Narcissa stated. Lucius held his hand out for the boy. Narcissa handed him Draco, without a word and began upstairs, Draco protested but Lucius quickly shushed the baby. Narcissa walked into her daughters room, to find her curled up with the dragon,

"Lyra" She called to get her daughters attention, she heard the sniffle. Sighing she sat next to her child. "Lyra, you aren't in trouble" Narcissa stated.

"But I huwt him" She said quietly.

"No you scared him" Narcissa corrected, "What you did, is normal" Narcissa tried to explain. Lyra looked up her eyes red and puffy.

"Buw you don't do that" she said. Narcissa thought about a way to explain better,

"Come see" Narcissa stated patting her lap. Lyra crawled from her spot and into her mother's lap. Narcissa concentrated on opening the door, she made the motion, but she wasn't very good at wandless magic. The door opened and then she shut it again with a slam, "See I did what you did" Narcissa explained. Lyra didn't move she was still frowning at the door. "What you did, was completely normal" Narcissa stated, Lyra nodded,

"I'm sorry I scawed Dwaco" Lyra whispered,

"I know" Narcissa stated stroking her hair, "But you mustn't scare him like that again" Narcissa stated gently, Lyra nodded,

"But he wanted Alan, and no one touches Awan" Lyra stated strongly, Narcissa tried not laugh,

"I think Draco knows that now" Narcissa stated with a smile. Lyra grinned innocently back at her mother.

* * *

**It's a bit of Background to start, but it shall pick soon.**


	2. The Childhood Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into Lyra's childhood.

**Here is the second chapter, moving along quickly I know. I don't think I've enjoyed writing a chapter like this in a while.**

**All Characters, except Lyra, belong to JK Rowling.**

**On a side note, I don't know why but I always think, Lucius would have been a loving father, hence why he is written this way.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Lyra ran down the hall as fast as her small legs could carry her, she knew her mother would be home soon. She had left Draco in his room, and she knew that mother would be disappointed if he wasn't there to greet to her. She didn't care, Draco was the golden boy. She came to grinding halt as she passed her father's study. She could hear him inside. She knocked gently,

"Yes?" Was the reply.

"Father?" She asked as she opened the door,

"What is it Lyra I'm busy?" He asked,

"I... I know, I was coming to ask if you wished to greet mother with me" She asked staring at the floor. Lucius looked at his four year old, her blonde hair was annoying her at the length Narcissa had insisted she let it grow too. She stared at the floor waiting for her answer,

"Yes I shall" He said as he walked towards her lifting her into his arms. She grinned and hugged him tightly. He chuckled as he jumped with her down the stairs making her scream and laugh, Lucius wasn't sure why he had such a bond with his daughter but it was there, she was blunt and had a strong personality that he had admired since she was a baby. They walked into the drawing room, Lyra squirming to be let down, she was set on the ground and was quickly climbing onto the sill of the window,

"Lyra, please be careful" Lucius implored, it earned him a nonchalant nod as his daughter search the ground for her mother. He followed his daughters gaze out the window as Narcissa apparated back into the grounds. She walked as regal as always back up the path. Lyra was out the room before he could even comprehend where his four year old had gone,

"Lyra?!" He called. Following the sound of his daughter. He chased his child out into the lawn. Narcissa was going to kill him. Running onto the porch, he could see Narcissa lifting Lyra into her arms. Bare feet and all. He grimaced as a single perfect eyebrow raised as she walked past him into the house. Lyra was busy telling Narcissa about her day, as Narcissa clearly checking her child of any damages.

As Lyra finished her ever lengthening story about Alan her toy dragon, fighting the hippogriffs she asked, "How was Nanna mother?" She asked, clearly remembering her manners that Narcissa had tried to drill into her.

"She was fine, and she was ever pleased to hear about your progress with your studies, you did do your studies for today didn't you Lyra?" Narcissa asked and Lyra nodded but refused to look at her mother.

"Lyra?" Lucius asked curiously,

"I got stuck on a couple, Father was busy and I didn't want to disturb him, you said it was rudes" She stated looking at the floor. Narcissa nodded,

"Well go fetch them and I'll help you with them" Narcissa stated, Lyra nodded and ran off. "Do you wish to tell me why our daughter greeted me barefoot Lucius?" Narcissa asked with narrow eyes. Lucius nodded,

"We were coming to meet you together... but she decided to run off without me because she saw you first" He explained earning an eye roll.

"How was your trip dear?" He asked with a smirk wrapping his arms around her, Narcissa rolled her eyes,

"It was fine, mother was fine, and she said she'd like to join us for dinner next week" She stated and Lucius nodded, "Where's Draco?" She asked,

"Upstairs in his room still, he was playing with his toys the last time Dobby checked on him" Narcissa nodded as Lyra came running back into the room,

"Lyra dear, will you please stop running" Narcissa stated, Lyra's grin faded and nodded,

"Sorry mother" She mumbled as she slid up onto the chair in front of the desk and placed her sheets that her tutors had left her on the desk. Narcissa looked through it, she had done most of it but had struggled on either her English writing or the harder math. They sat for hours working on it, Lyra digging in her heels as it came to the English questions,

"I don't understand" Lyra hissed as she frowned down at a grammar question,

"Lyra come now we have done this before" Narcissa stated, Lyra huffed but listened as her mother talked her and she tried to understand, English was not her strong suit. They eventually finished and Lyra promptly ran off, leaving Narcissa running her hand through her hair.

* * *

The following day, Narcissa got ready as Lucius was already in his office,

"I'm going to Diagon Alley do you need anything?" Lucius asked curiously as he pulled his suit jacket on.

"No, I don't but could you take Lyra with you please" Narcissa asked realising that it had been a long time since Lyra and Lucius had actually spent time together outside of the family dinners. Lucius frowned but nodded. Walking out, he called on the four year old who came thundering down the stairs in trousers and a shirt, Lucius's eyebrows raised into his hairline,

"Who dressed you Lyra?" He asked,

"I did, Father" She said proudly grinning. He groaned and looked at the time. He didn't have time to get her changed,

"Very well, come along then" He stated, she grinned and took his hand as they walked into the floo. They entered Diagon Alley, Lyra hadn't seen so many different things, Lucius tugged his daughter to him, "Now listen carefully, you do not wander away from me Lyra, this is a busy place, you could get lost and not be able to get home" He stated and Lyra nodded holding his hand tight. Walking out into the street he went to different shops, the apothecary and the quill shop, all of which Lyra found rather boring, until they walked past the Quidditch shop and Lyra planted her feet. Lucius turned unexpectedly and smirked as his daughter stared into the broom shop, she looked at her father in the best begging look she had. Lucius chuckled,

"We may look but nothing more, we still have many errands to run" He stated. Lyra nodded and ran in, Lucius following, they moved around the store, Lucius watched his daughter run from one broom to the other, reading all the different labels. He had to chuckle. Narcissa would never let her on a broom. She stopped in front of a broom on a stand in the window,

"May I have a broom for my birthday please father?" She asked pleadingly,

"We'll see, but you can't fly an adult broom" Lucius stated pointing to the child's section, she ran over and inspected a few of the brooms. She was clearly unimpressed at the capped speed. Eventually they left the broom they walked into different stores, Lucius was meeting with different business clients. Lyra had never really known what he father did but he realised he was basically some form of merchant, he bought things and sold them on. He ran a big company that she had never seen. They went to Gringotts and Lyra plastered herself to her father's side at the site of the goblins, Lucius had to admit that seeing a goblin for a first time at the age of four would be quite traumatizing. He lay his hand on her hair soothingly. They made their extractions before leaving. They flooed home, around the middle of the afternoon. Lyra disappeared in to the library as the child often did, Narcissa appeared with Draco on her hip, "Did you get everything you needed?" Lucius nodded,

"Yes, I also discovered my daughter's birthday present" He said with a grin, Narcissa raised a shocked eyebrow,

"And what might that be?" She asked in disbelief, Lucius was awful at giving his children gifts,

"A broomstick" He stated with a grin,

"No." Narcissa stated lowering Draco to the ground, the four year old quickly ran off.

"What do you mean no?" He asked,

"It's dangerous Lucius, and besides it's not something that is appropriate" She stated,

"It's a trainer broom Narcissa, its safe, and I'd teach her." He stated,

"Either way it isn't appropriate" She stated.

"Well, I will buy my daughter the one thing she has asked for" Lucius stated crossing his arms. Narcissa was furious,

"What will people say Lucius having our daughter act like a boy" She hissed, Lucius shrugged,

"You clearly didn't see what she had dressed herself in this morning" He mused only making Narcissa angrier.

"Fine through our social status to hell" She huffed storming away. Lucius always enjoyed winding her up but for once he wasn't going to let his child be kept in this social norm.

* * *

It didn't take long for Lyra's birthday to roll around, she was sat at breakfast with her brother when their family began arriving, her mother had forced her to wear a stupid dress. She tugged at the collar once more,

"Lyra Septima Malfoy, don't you dare rip your dress" Narcissa scolded, glaring at her daughter from across the table. Lyra huffed and stared into plate,

"Sorry Mother" She huffed, as family members began arriving they moved into the drawing room. Lyra opened presents, most were from family members and most were dresses, or books. She inspected the books most. Her cousin Regulus had given her Quidditch through the ages. She hugged him tightly at that. Narcissa glared at Lucius as he grinned at his wife while he saw how happy his daughter was.

"Why can't I have a present?" Draco whined, Lyra glared at her brother,

"When it is your birthday you shall have a present" Lucius sneered at him, when she had finished opening them, she thanked everyone for their gifts, like her mother had told her.

"Lyra, your father has one more gift for you" Narcissa stated beckoning the girl over. Lyra frowned as she crawled onto her mother's lap. Lucius returned with a packaged broom. Narcissa could see Lyra's eyes widen significantly,

"Thank you, thank you thank you thank" She screeched as Lucius handed her the package. She ripped the paper of it and held it proudly. Lucius chuckled as she held the broom.

"Can I ride it now father?" She asked with a grin,

"I'll show you for a short while but we have guests to entertain" He stated, Lyra nodded and ran outside with Lucius short on her heels,

"Lyra slow down" Lucius called as his daughter sprinted out the house. Narcissa rolled her eyes at her husband.

"Honestly Narcissa, how unladylike, giving her that toy, she's meant to be a Malfoy, she can't be whizzing about on a broomstick" Orpha stated disdainfully.

"I was not the one that got her it, ask your son" Narcissa sneered.

"Well I suppose Draco can get it when he becomes old enough next year" Orpha stated with a smirk. Druella snorted,

"As if that will get the girl of the broom" Druella stated from the window watching the small blonde haired girl in the driveway, Lucius frantically watching her, his long hair becoming slightly dishevelled.

"She will be raised as an appropriate young lady, Orpha you can count on that" Narcissa stated. Orpha merely sneered. After an hour, the two returned, both father and daughter were a mess, Lyra's dress was ruined and Lucius looked like he had been dragged through a hedge backwards.

"What in merlins name happened?" Narcissa asked, as her Druella and Abraxas clearly tried not to laugh.

"It was so much fun, Mother, I was going super-fast wasn't I father?" She said with an oblivious grin, to the look of horror on her mother and grandmothers face. Narcissa shook her head,

"Dobby!" She shouted. Dobby quickly appeared.

"Yes mistress" He asked,

"Take Lyra upstairs and get her cleaned and changed" She stated as she glared at her husband.

"I believe change her into flying clothes would be best Dobby" Abraxas stated, the room turned and frowned at the older man, "I want to see my granddaughter on her broom" He stated as Lyra grinned, she grabbed dobby and dragged him upstairs,

"Come Dobby" She stated, Poor Elf, the room thought.

"As for you" Narcissa rounded on her husband,

"Now really isn't the time Narcissa" He stated, "My child is happy, that is all that matters" He stated, making Narcissa stare dumbfounded at him, "What she does at home does not change our social standing, what she does outside and at our parties is different" He stated, Narcissa gaped at him. She still couldn't believe that the most proper traditionalist man she knew had just bought his daughter a broom and taught her how to ride it himself. She shook her head as Lyra appeared,

"I'm ready grandfather" Lyra shouted,

"Lyra" Narcissa scolded,

"Sorry" She said looking away. Abraxas nodded and let himself be led out, Narcissa paled as Lyra led him out in trousers and a shirt that she had most certainly not bought her daughter,

"Lucius, where did our child get those clothes?" Narcissa asked, Lucius frowned and shrugged,

"Oh that was me, dear, Lucius mentioned to me that he was getting her a broom stick so I had dobby put them up stairs" Druella stated from her chair. Orpha was stood watching her husband,

"Mother may I go watch Lyra?" Draco asked, Narcissa nodded and the four year old ran out after his sister. Narcissa rubbed her temples as she tried to regain her composure. She felt Lucius's hand on her shoulder,

"She's happy Cissy" He whispered and Narcissa nodded.

* * *

Lyra walked steadily down the hall, she clutched Alan the purple Dragon to her small chest as the thunder and lightning struck around the large house. _Don't be scared, don't be scared_ , She chanted to herself as she walked carefully down the hall. A loud rumble of thunder covered the sky sending her running to her parents study. She knocked quickly and panicked. She could hear her father mutter behind the door as she stood shaking in her nightdress. Lucius opened the door to see a flash of platinum blonde ran into him. Looking down shocked,

"Lyra?" He asked shocked that his daughter was even up at this time, let alone the fact she was clutching at his trousers. Narcissa had stood and could see the four year clutching at her father,

"Lyra? What happened?" Narcissa asked worriedly. Lucius tutted as the girl just shook her head. She was trying to keep her tears at bay as a Malfoy did not cry.

"We cannot fix it if you don't tell us child" Lucius stated crouching down to Lyra's height,

"Had a bad dream" Lyra muttered knowing her father would most likely find it stupid. "There was a scary man" She mumbled into her father's shirt. Lucius sighed as he looked at Narcissa, unsure what to do. Narcissa had been raised to be a mother,

"Come here Lyra" Narcissa instructed. The girl looked at her mother before shuffling closer to her father as another crack of lightning hit the ground.

"It's only lightning child" Lucius stated as he stood. Lifting Lyra into his arms, he held her as she clutched at him tightly.

"You have to make him go away Father" Lyra mumbled. Lucius frowned as Narcissa tried not to smile, her daughter thought the dark lord was still in her room.

"Yes Lucius, you have to make this 'Scary Man' go away" Narcissa instructed as she lifted Lyra from her husband. Lucius looked perplexed as he watched his wife move back to her chair with their daughter, he marveled for a moment as he watched her place Lyra on her hip and find the child's favourite book within seconds before sitting down and moved Lyra into her lap as she opened Fantastic Beasts and where to find them. Lyra didn't look at the book until her father began to leave,

"Wait" She called crawling out of Narcissas lap,

"What now?" He asked impatiently. Lyra ran to her father's desk where his wand and picked it up carefully and walked over,

"You need your wand" She instructed before running quickly back to Narcissa who lifted her up and began reading about dragons to the four year old. Lucius huffed and marched to his daughters room, he was never in her room. Why would he need to be? Walking in he flicked on the lights and looked about, the window had cracked open slightly. Flicking his wand he shut it as he searched the room, knowing his daughter she'd know if he didn't do it. Huffing that there was nothing there, he walked back to the study. He stopped short as he listened to his wife tell Lyra about the dragons.

"The Hebridean is my favourite" He heard Lyra mumble, he could see she was falling asleep in Narcissa's arms.

"Mine is the welsh green" Narcissa whispered to Lyra, Lucius smirked,

"Why?" Lyra asked as she yawned. This seemed to shock Narcissa slightly,

"I don't know" Narcissa admitted, "They always have been" She admitted. Kissing her daughters hair, Lucius walked in quietly as he watched his daughter fall asleep in Narcissa's lap.

* * *

Lyra sat patiently waiting on her parents to awaken. She huffed as she looked at the time once more, it was already 7am, and she huffed her impatience. Didn't they understand that she wanted to open her presents. Lyra crept out of her room, checked the hallway and crept down the halls. She eventually reached her parent's large door. She managed to turn the handle, she was on her tip toes. The door opened and she swung forward. Her parents still fast asleep in their bed. Smirking she crept forward. She wasn't surprised that her mother, even in her sleep, looked put together. Tugged the quilt, she heard her father grumble on the other side of the bed. She walked closer to her mother,

"Mother" She whispered, Narcissa mumbled in her sleep. Huffing she tugged her mother's hand. Narcissa groaned in annoyance opened her eyes. "Mother come on, it's Christmas" She whispered excitedly.

"Lyra?" Her mother questioned rubbing her eyes and sitting up slightly.

"Come on" Lyra huffed tugging the quilt.

"It's early, Lyra, we have to wait for your grandparents" Narcissa explained quietly. Lyra sighed impatiently,

"Please" She begged. Narcissa tried not to smile, patting the bed she lifted Lyra into the large bed,

"Try and go back to sleep" Narcissa implored. Lyra huffed as she lay down in the large bed. She had never been in her parent's room, she wasn't really allowed. She curled up under the heavy duvet, her mother holding her close to her, she frowned, it must be because it was Christmas, she concluded. Alan was lying next to her, he concluded the same thing. She curled into her mother's body, her arm cradling, Lyra could feel her eyes begin to get heavy once more. Yawning she fell slowly back asleep. Narcissa smirked, she could have at least twenty minutes extra sleep, till Draco woke.

Lyra woke nearly an hour later, her mother and father were both awake and getting dressed around her. She looked about, her mother was placing her earrings in, and her father was fixing his tie.

"Good you're up, we've been waiting to open presents" Her father teased. Lyra glared making him chuckle as he walked out the room. Slipping out of the large bed, Lyra ran to her room, she tried to make it into her favourite trousers and a shirt before her mother got there. It didn't work. Her mother scowled and picked out a black dress with bows on it.

"No" She said pointedly Narcissa raised an unimpressed eyebrow that dared her to challenge her further. Her mother helped her dress and Lyra huffed in deterrence of the itchy material. "Why can't I wear the clothes Nanna got me" Lyra asked staring longingly at the skinny jeans.

"Because we're having the Christmas party this evening and we have to look presentable" Narcissa stated.

"But" Lyra tried to protest earning a look from her mother which pointedly shut her up. Lyra sighed as she was dressed and walked down stairs. She could hear her grandmother in the living room and grimaced. Walking in behind her mother she tried to hide from the vile woman,

"Lyra, there you are" Orpha stated. Lyra forced a smile at the wrinkled pale woman,

"Hello grandmother" She said politely.

"Come here girl, let me look at you" Lyra glanced at her mother in protest before walking across the room to the woman. Orpha looked her over critically, occasionally prodding at her.

"Are you not feeding the poor girl Narcissa?" Orpha asked critically of Narcissa who gritted her teeth.

"Shall we open presents?" Abraxas suggested. Lyra grinned but discovered her brother was already beneath the tree. She glared but quickly walked over to her father and sat next to him, especially before Orpha got her hands on the girl again. By the time Draco had resurfaced he had pushed all his own presents into a pile and didn't acknowledge any one else. She looked up at her father who rolled his eyes,

"Father, could you distribute the presents?" He asked the older man nodded and lent down from his chair and began to pass them about. They passed them out, Lyra opened them all, there were some there from cousins she had never heard off, and most of them were books or clothes. She got a few toys, but compared to her brother it was nothing. She was passed a present that said it was from her mother, frowning she opened the parcel the book, she grinned as there were two books inside,  _Men who love dragons too much_ and  _Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them._ Lyra grinned as she hugged her parents.

"Thank you" She grinned, Narcissa nodded with a smile. As lunch passed the party began and many of the pureblood families arrives. Draco quickly disappeared with Crabbe and Goyle, Lyra could see them running around snickering. She rolled her eyes, as she walked around the manner. She could see the Carrow sister running towards her,  _Brilliant_  Lyra thought with a grimace.

"Hi Lyra" Flora gushed, "Do you want to come play with us?" They asked together, Lyra panicked she couldn't say no, then she'd know that she didn't like her.

"She can't" A voice said from behind her. Turning, she could see Tracey sneering at them, both glared before running off. Lyra grinned,

"Did you bring your broom?" Lyra asked with a grin,

"Course come on" Tracey grinned as the two ran off. Lucius watched the two as they disappeared knowing exactly what the two were up too. He groaned before he was brought into another conversation with his wife,

"Narcissa-" He began,

"So Lucius how is business?" Beatrice Goyle asked. He was quickly pulled into the conversation. Lyra and Tracey however where upstairs on their broomsticks. Lyra spun over her friend as she grabbed the ball from her,

"Lyra!" Tracey shouted, making Lyra laugh as she flew down the stairs to avoid her friend. Lucius could hear the commotion and tried to distract his wife. Lyra didn't expect her brother to be on his own broomstick however. The siblings collided. Lyra screamed as she tumbled down the stairs. Lucius stood rigid as he heard the cries. Running into the foyer to see his daughter clutched her wrists and his son rubbing his shoulder glaring at his sister.

"What in Merlin happened?" Narcissa shouted, walking quickly to her daughter,

"I rode into him" Lyra whimpered as Narcissa inspected her arm,

"What do you mean rode into him Lyra?" Narcissa tried not to growl,

"She flew into me, Father!" Draco screeched, "Look at my broom it's ruined" He stated,

"Not now Draco" Lucius stated.

"Her arms broken" Narcissa stated lifting her daughter promptly into her arms.

"I'll get the potion" Druella stated as she walked to the kitchen, Lyra wasn't stopping her tears now. It hurt a lot more than when she had fallen before.

"This is why I was against the broom Lucius" Narcissa hissed at her husband, "Deal with the guests" She stated snidely. Lucius sighed rubbing his temples. "Dobby" He shouted, the small elf apparated in,

"Yes sir" he squeeked,

"Deal with this" He instructed pointing at the mess on the floor. He could see both brooms were broken.

Narcissa sat Lyra on the table as her mother handed her the potion,

"Lyra hold still" Narcissa stated as she drew her wand, pointing her wand at her daughter's arm, "Episkey" She stated and heard the bone pop back into place. Lyra whimpered as more tears poured from her eyes, "Ferula" Narcissa stated and Lyra felt her arm numb for a moment before moving her small fingers. "Good" Narcissa muttered, "Now what were you doing on your broom?" Narcissa asked sharply,

"We were only playing, we were upstairs out of the way, I flew down the stairs to turn and trick Tracey before flying up" She explained, "I didn't know Draco was at the bottom of the stairs and then we crashed" She mumbled. Narcissa sighed,

"You know better than to fly in the house" Narcissa criticised,

"I was bored" Lyra protested with a frown,

"Lyra, you know why we have these parties, you shouldn't have been flying in the house, you know better, there will be no more flying" Narcissa stated sharply. Lyra frowned before slipping off the table,

"Thank you for healing my arm" Lyra stated frowning at the ground. "I'll be in my room, I'm tired" She stated before running away from her mother. Narcissa stood there in shock,

"What just happened?" Narcissa asked her mother in disbelief,

"You just told your daughter that she wasn't allowed to fly anymore" Druella stated, "The one thing she loves most" She added. Narcissa dropped her head into her hands and sighed heavily.

"What am I going to do with her?" Narcissa whimpered, "All she does is fly and read and want to wear boys clothes, she has no interest in being an acceptable young girl" Narcissa stated, Druella smirked,

"Neither did Bella at that age" Druella stated, "And look how that turned out" Druella stated in disdain, Narcissa smirked, her sister was slightly unstable,

"So what do I do Mother?" Narcissa asked, "What would you do?" She asked,

"Let her be herself" Druella stated,

"But people-"

"Screw people, this is your family, nothing else matters" Druella stated sharply,

"I should really give in to this?" Narcissa asked desperately,

"Yes" Druella stated, "Cissy, she will be a brilliant witch one day, and you don't want her to turn her back on her family" Druella stated. Narcissa paled at the thought. Nodding she gathered her dress and marched after her daughter, walking through the dining room with poise, she was stopped by Mr Davis with Tracey on his hip

"Narcissa, I am so sorry" Vince Davis stated,

"Now really isn't the time" Narcissa stated bluntly walking quickly upstairs. Lyra was curled up in her bed, her arms wrapped tightly around Alan, her chin resting on the Dragons head as she stared out her window. Narcissa hadn't realised how tall she was, that was her father in laws fault. "Lyra, may I come in?" She asked her daughter, Lyra looked up from her spot, she tried not to glare at her mother, Narcissa felt her gut twist in guilt, it was clear her daughter had been crying, her eyes red and puffy on her pale face, Narcissa walked in and sat on the edge of the bed, "I over reacted" She admitted, she wasn't sure if Lyra was listening, "Lyra, I know your father and I are hard on you but it's only because we want you to do well" Narcissa tried,

"I don't want to wear dresses, and be a snob, I want to fly and be comfy, and I hate these stupid things" Lyra burst, tugging at the collar of the dress.

"I know sweetheart, which is why I won't make you wear them anymore" Narcissa stated quickly, Lyra looked up from her tugging,

"You won't?" She squeaked,

"I can't promise I won't try but no I won't" She stated, holding her arms open. Narcissa had to admit she was hurt when her daughter looked her up and down trying to work out if she was lying. Lyra crawled into her mother's arms Narcissa held her tightly,

"I'm sorry I was flying in the house" Lyra apologised.

"As long as you don't do it again" Narcissa stated. Lyra nodded quickly. Narcissa took in her daughter dress she could see it was ruined. Sighing she stood. "Let's get you changed." Narcissa stated and Placed Lyra down pulling out the jeans and top. She quickly changed her and they made their way downstairs as Lyra told her about the new facts she had discovered from her new Dragon book. Narcissa listened intently as she made her way back into the room. Neither mother nor daughter missed the look of disgust from Orpha. People came up and made conversation with Narcissa, most asking if Lyra was okay. Eventually Orpha appeared in front of them,

"Honestly Narcissa, letting her walk around in such clothes" Orpha sneered, "She may stay with me for the summer, clearly whatever teachings you are offering are not working on the girl. Lyra gripped her mother's hand as much as Narcissa's gripped Lyra's,

"Thank you for the offer mother, but I believe Druella has already offered to keep Lyra for when we are away in France in June" Lucius stated as he appeared. Narcissa gritted her teeth tightly.

"Very well, still son, know my invitation is still there" Orpha sneered, Narcissa gritted her teeth. At the rate the woman was going Narcissa was going to hex the old bat.

* * *

**Few long chapter. Hope you enjoyed it let me know what you think. Next chapter will be up ASAP.**


	3. The Beginning of the End

Years passed and Narcissa had kept to her promise to Lyra not once had she forced her daughter into a dress. Lyra had stood on her eleventh birthday staring at the Hogwarts letter, mentally debating if she wanted to go to the school, she was stood outside her parents study. She could hear them discussing it.

"She shall not be going to that stupid school" She could hear her father hiss,

"Well, she certainly won't be going anywhere else Lucius" Narcissa stated,

"Narcissa, you know her talents would be wasted at that school" Lucius stated,

"I've spoken to the Headmaster at Durmstang-" Lucius began

"No, Lucius" Narcissa stated, "That school is awful" Narcissa stated, "If she's not going to Hogwarts then she'll go to Beaxbatons"

"You know as good as I, that if Dumbledore gets his hands on Lyra, he will mould her into a blood-traitor" He sneered. Lyra could hear her mother pacing know. She had to intervene. Sighing, Lyra walked into her father's study her head held high,

"What do you think you're doing Lyra?" Lucius hissed,

"I've made up my mind" She interrupted, "I'll go to Durmstrang" She stated. Narcissa had her head in her hands now. "I won't be a blood traitor Mother" She stated,

"There is no proof you would be Lyra" Narcissa stated,

"The girl has made her decision Narcissa" Lucius stated with a proud gleam in his eyes. "I'll write to Karkaroff" He stated with a nod. Lyra nodded, as she put the letter on the desk her father gestured for her to sit. Reluctantly she did, "You know Durmstrang start a year later than Hogwarts" Lucius explained, Lyra nodded, "they say it's because of the age limit to develop ones magic, either way, you won't start for another year, you will begin the same year as your brother" He stated,

"I won't send them both away Lucius" Narcissa snapped,

"Of course not Cissy" He stated, "Lyra shall go to Durmstrang, and Draco shall go to Hogwarts" He stated. Lyra nodded. Lyra looked at her mother, it was clear she had been crying, she felt her mother's pain. She was going to be away from home, a long way away. Lucius walked over and held his wife, while gesturing for Lyra to leave. She nodded quickly and left, she had never really been good at compassion.

Eventually they went into Diagon Alley, Draco was glaring at people as they walked down the street. He always thought he was so high and mighty.

"Shall we split up" Lucius stated, "I shall take Lara to get her things, Narcissa you take Draco?" He asked, Narcissa quickly nodded,

"Come Draco" She stated as she walked quickly away. Draco scrambled to catch up.

"Lyra, what do you require first" He asked, she read out the list and they headed to the different shops. After a while, she was getting weary looking for things,

"Father, how will I get all these things to Durmstrang?" She asked,

"I'll charm you luggage so that it will have a time on it before it will return to proper size" he stated. "I spoke to Igor and he said we should be able to get your robes at Madam Malkins, is there anything else you wish to get?" He asked, she thought about it and ran her hand through her long hair,

"I know it's silly but, may I cut my hair?" She asked, he looked down at her curiously,

"Even I'm not that brave against your mother Lyra" he stated. Lyra shrugged, it was worth a shot and they continued. They got her robes, books, cauldron and other things they would need. They met Narcissa and Draco outside Olivanders and walked in together,

"Ah the Malfoys, how may I help?" Mr Olivader asked wearily,

"I'd like to purchase two wands today" Lucius stated. Olivander nodded and Lucius shoved Draco forward. Mr Olivander produced his measuring tape and began measuring all parts of Draco, his arms, head and chest. Lyra watched curiously as the man began raiding boxes, "Ah why don't you take a look at this, a yew wand. It is just a bit over ten and one-quarter inches long. The core consists of phoenix tailfeather." He handed it to Draco who looked at it curiously,

"Well give it a wave" He stated, Draco did as he was told and made the vase in the corner explode, Lyra rolled her eyes, He could be such an idiot sometimes. "Hmm" Olivander pondered before disappearing back into the stacks. "Ah here try this, Hawthorn, 10", with Unicorn hair. Reasonably springy" He stated handing Draco the wand, he flicked it and they watched the chair elevate before setting back down,

"Excellent" He said. Draco grinned, Lyra rolled her eyes. "Know for you my dear" He said. He measured Lyra, while Draco boasted about his new wand. He brought the first one out, "You may like this, an ash wand. It is just a bit over eleven and one-half inches long. It has a core of veela hair" Lyra waved it and watched the chair Draco had just levitated burst into flames,

"Nope" Olivander stated as he raced back into the stacks, he returned with a number of boxes a few minutes later, "Why don't you take a look at this, a pine wand. In length, it is ten and one-half inches long. It has a core of phoenix tail feather." Lyra waved it to have boxes shoot across the room. "Hmm tricky" He said. She heard her father huff his impatience, Olivander disappeared once more and returned with a dusty looking wand box.

"Here" He stated, "Twelve inches long, bloodwood. Its core is thestrail bone" He stated, She waved it and the boxes that were now on the floor levitated.

"Excellent" he stated, Lucius stepped forward,

"How much?" He asked,

"For both 14 galleons sir" Olivander stated, Lucius dropped the money into the man's hand before leaving Lyra collected her box and wand, thanking him she walked out after her parents.

"Is there anything else we need?" Lucius asked,

"May we go to the Quidditch shop father?" Draco asked, Lucius rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Very well" He drawled. They walked into the shop and Lyra wandered around the see the Nimbus 2000, She could see her parents outside talking, she knew it would be about her father's duty, or his work, she was never sure. Lyra examined the latest Quidditch through the ages edition. Eventually she grew bored and walked out. She could see Draco practically drooling over it. She knew father would never buy it for him. Especially since first years weren't allowed brooms at Hogwarts. Walking outside she saw her parents look at her curiously,

"If you are coming to ask me to get a new cleaning kit for your comet…" Lucius stated, Lyra frowned,

"I didn't want anything Father" Lyra stated, Lucius nodded as Draco appeared,

"Father, Father, have you seen the new Nimbus" He stated,

"No Draco, you are not getting it" Lucius stated firmly, Draco's grin fell as he sneered at the ground, "Now your mother has just informed me that you both need owls, now come, the sooner we get out of here the better" Lucius stated. They nodded and followed their parents down the alley. They picked out owls, Lyra's was a barn owl that was easy enough to carry. Draco had picked a large Eagle owl, which he was pointedly struggling with it.

"Making up for size Draco?" Lyra teased down to him. Draco glared at his sister.

"Shut up Lyra" He hissed.

"Come children" Narcissa stated as they walked to the nearest floo.

Lyra stood in at the station as her mother saw Draco off. She was acting like she was never going to see him again, she rolled her eyes at him,

"You'll write to us when you arrive and are sorted" Narcissa stated,

"Of course Mother" He stated as she hugged him again,

"Remember and only mix with right people Draco" Lucius stated, Draco nodded,

"Goodbye Lyra" he sneered at her and she rolled her eyes,

"Bye" She said as she adjusted her own case, she was getting the floo network with her father. "Have fun mixing with Mudbloods Draco" She sneered. He glared,

"Enough you two" Narcissa scolded, "Best go Draco, the train will be leaving soon" She stated, he nodded and promptly got on the train. Lyra wasn't sure what was worse, that he hadn't said a final goodbye to their mother or he had just hopped on and hadn't looked back. Either way her mother looked ready to cry. She rolled her eyes, her mother would never let her look so weak so why was she suddenly doing it, Lyra stood tall and looked pointedly at her father who was holding his wife's shoulders,

"Be patient Lyra" He instructed quietly, she nodded and waited for her mother to compose herself. As they moved on they walked to the nearest floo and took the exit. Walking out, Lyra quickly wrapped herself in her robes. She was freezing her father appeared with her mother and they walked towards the large gates that students were walking into.

"I want you to work hard Lyra, if I hear that you are slacking-" Lucius threatened,

"You won't father" She cut him off. He clasped her shoulder tightly,

"Good" He stated she nodded as her mother embraced her tightly,

"Be careful" Her mother whispered as she kissed her cheek. Lyra nodded and gripped the trunk.

"You best go" Lucius instructed, "He said that the carriages take you up to the school" He stated pointing to gates. Lyra nodded before looking down at herself she was still in her home wear, Lucius huffed and waved his wand quickly changing them,

"Sorry father, it's just you said you didn't want me upstaging Draco" She said and he nodded.

"I'm well aware" He stated. "Now you best be off" Lucius said, "We'll see you at Christmas" He stated and Lyra nodded, She grabbed her case as her mother hugged her tightly once more before she made her way to the carriages, she was nervous, she quickly noted some other students her age and made her way towards them and their carriage.

"Zdraveĭte" A boy stated,

"Hello" She said,

"Ah you az englizh" He stated, Lyra nodded, "I am Alek" He introduced,

"Lyra" She greeted he nodded,

"dis is, Rhea Burkhart" He introduced a girl whom she nodded too. They got in the carriages and sat as they made their way into the castle. That night she wrote to her parents to she was fine and the classes started tomorrow and she was happy. For once she was ready for a new start by herself.

Lyra raced down the corridor, her book bag slung over her shoulder as her crimson robes bristled behind her, and she was so late for the floo. Christmas had come round much quicker than she could imagine. She had been immersed in her studies. Her favourite had been potions, Professor Krupin, kept them all on their toes, he was a difficult teacher but he had helped most of them thrive, their Defence against the Dark arts were more hands on than she had thought, every class was met with a duel, sometimes they did theory. Lyra was sure that most of her studies were similar to Draco's, walking into the floo, she travelled home. Walking in she dropped her things,  
"Treacle" She called, the small elf popped in,

"Yes miss?" She asked,

"Could you take my things to my room please, also, where is everyone?" She asked, Treacle nodded,

"Everyone is in the dining room miss" Treacle explained, Lyra nodded and walked into the dining room,

"You're late" Her father stated as she walked into the large room,

"Sorry class ran late" She stated as she walked in, her thick boots clicking on the hardwood floor. She looked around the table, her grandparents were there; Druella and Orpha were sat at opposite ends of the table. Sitting she sat at the empty seat that was obviously left for her. A plate was promptly placed in front of her.

"How is school, dear?" Narcissa asked,

"Excellent, I was chosen for Chaser of the house team" She stated easily, she hadn't told her family just her father. Draco spluttered out his soup,

"What?" he asked in his high pitched voice, "How? You're a first year, as am I, first years can't play for house teams" He stated furious,

"Apparently that's just Hogwarts" Lyra stated with a shrug,

"Father!" Draco protested,

"That's excellent Lyra" Narcissa stated,

"Excellent?" Orpha stated, "You're a young lady of the Malfoy name, you should not be racing around on broomsticks" She stated looking down her nose at Lyra. Lyra shrugged,

"Well I was, and what was it you used to tell me grandmother, I should always be loyal" Lyra sneered. Lucius chocked on his soup from laughing. Coughing he chuckled,

"She has a point mother" He said with a smirk, Orpha huffed,

"What are you classes like dear?" Druella asked, quickly making a change in the conversation.

"Good" Lyra stated, "Potions seems to be my favourite, we have to practice our Potions on our animals, a boy in my year accidentally gave his rat permanent boils it took him six days to get it fixed." Lyra stated. Orpha seemed to like this and cackled, Draco had gone bright red in fury. "How is Hogwarts Draco?" She asked with a smirk,

"Father I demand a transfer" He stated,

"No" Narcissa stated shortly,

"What do you mean no?" Draco sneered, "Father-"

"Your mother said no Draco" Lucius stated firmly. Draco looked ready to lunge across the table at his sister. Lyra tried not to grin as she ate. They made idle conversation, Lyra talked to Druella about everything, her grandmother encouraging her flying. The annual Christmas party quickly rolled around and as Lyra was beginning to get ready, her mother appeared. Lyra took one look at the dress and rolled her eyes,

"You promised" She bit out,

"I know, it's just this a big party dear and-"

"No" Lyra stated quickly. "I've already got my outfit mother" She stated. Lyra pulled the skinny tailored suit out. She had heels at least. Narcissa thought. Sighing she nodded,

"Fine" Narcissa stated as she walked out the tall blondes room. Narcissa dressed in her immaculate ballgown as Lucius wore his teal suit. Walking down the stairs she could see guests already arriving, Lyra had slipped into the festivities while talking with the Zabini's, Narcissa didn't miss the small frown at what Lyra was wearing, she was in light grey suit pants, her heels suede to match her dark green shirt. Narcissa smirked, only her mother would get her something like that. Narcissa looked for her son to find him boasting about how he was at Hogwarts and smirked, he always wanted the best she smirked. Lyra mingled throughout most of the night much to her annoyance, she wasn't a very good people person. Eventually she walked over to the small buffet on the table, she picked at a few things until she saw Orpha make her way towards her, and she tried to hide her groan. Orpha walked over with a critical eye,

"What on earth are you wearing girl?" She asked snidely,

"Clothes grandmother" Lyra stated dryly,

"How dare you, you insolent little-" Orpha began.

"Mother, there you are" Lucius called walking over and shutting her grandmother up, "Is everything alright?" He asked carefully,

"Yes of course Lucius, except what my granddaughter is wearing" She stated with a cold glare at Lyra,

"She's wearing what she is comfortable in Mother" He stated looking his daughter up and down. Lyra rolled her eyes at the two, her father was always such a kiss ass to her grandmother,

"Well if we all did that, then we'd wander around in our nightgowns" She stated, "Go get changed into something appropriate girl" She stated,

"No" Lyra stated defiantly, She pushed off her leaning position against the table, "Both Mother and Father condone this, if you have a problem, then leave" She stated, she'd had enough, since she was a child her grandmother had criticised everything she had done. Orpha looked ready to kill her, she wouldn't put it past the elder witch, ever since her grandfather had passed away, everything had gone south with her, she had become worse in her blood purity ideas, her anger management was awful.

"Why you little-"

"Orpha" Druella greeted warmly as she walked over, "How are you dear? Lyra you look lovely in the robes I got you, I knew I made a good choice" Druella gushed,

"If you'll excuse me grandmother, I have people to see" Lyra lied as she practically sprinted to other side of the room away from her father's mother who looked ready to hex her. Her father on the other hand also looked ready to hex her, she sighed as he thundered over to her,

"How dare you speak to your grandmother that way" He hissed quietly,

"I lost my temper, I'm sorry" She tried,

"You're lucky she didn't get your hands on you" He stated,

"I told her the truth" Lyra hissed, "She is always criticising me, it was time she got a taste of what it's like" Lyra stated almost vindictively, Lucius stared at his eldest child in shock, she had never lost her temper or threatened anyone but her brother, both Lucius and Narcissa had put it down to sibling rivalry. Lucius tried not grin as his daughter folded her arms. "She's a cow" She muttered,

"Well, this is interesting" Lucius muttered, just then, he turned to see Draco be pushed to the ground by Marcus Flint. Lucius sighed, as he heard,

"My father will hear about this" Draco hissed. Lucius shook his head,

"Go help your brother" He instructed his daughter, Lyra looked at him in shock, No punishment? She thought, frowning she walked over to see her brother being teased by Marcus Flint and Graham Montague, she watched for a few moments as they pushed him around a little, sighing she walked closer, Marcus and Graham both faltered as she walked over,

"Well if it isn't the Durmstrang Princess" Graham taunted,

"Look who it is, the two idiots who were unfortunately invited" She muttered, "Ever going to get your teeth fixed Flint?" She taunted as she picked her brother up off the floor,

"Like you care" He muttered, "Give him back, he's not done squealing yet" he grinned, she did hear her brother whimper, for the love of Merlin, She thought. She rolled her eyes and shoved her brother in the direction of their family,

"You know, the thing about Durmstrang is, and we actually learn the curses you're taught to defend" She threatened, "Like to see how good your defence is Marcus?" She threatened, he looked about in slight panic, Durmstrang's reputation was preceding itself. He looked at Montague and nodded for them to re-join the party. Rolling her eyes, she walked past her brother,

"I had them" He stated,

"Then why did father send me to help you" She stated shoving past him with a pointed glare.


	4. The Teachings

As her third year rolled around, Lyra began to notice the change in her brother, he became more and more stuck up, closer to her father as he began teaching them different things, he taught Draco how to organise his time and do minor things in the business, things Lyra had been doing since she was ten, he began to give his daughter more powers, he would employ her over the summer, and she would accompany him to meetings when she was home. Lyra enjoyed it she had to admit but she didn't share everything with her father, like how she had been kissed in second year and punched the poor boy in the face, she got into detention but she realised then that she would be disowned if she told her father that she didn't have any attraction to men, her mother would have a fit and her grandmother would probably hex her into next week. Lyra sighed as she thought about how she was going to explain her life to her parents, she'd probably be disowned. Floating in the clouds she sighed, she began to drift towards the ground, which was until her brother came hurtling through the clouds, she felt his foot skiff her back as she rolled,

"Do pay attention sister" He called snidely as he flew through the air. Rolling her eyes she turned and began chasing after him, she knew he was practicing for Quidditch, she was going to put him on his ass. She thought, she could see the snitch, lying flat against the broom she sped forward, she judged the distance from the ground, they weren't that high, as she levelled with her brother, he frowned deeply and shoved against her, Lyra was lean but she was taller and stronger than her brother, moving her foot she kicked his leg, throwing him off balance, she knew their family and close friends were watching them. She swirled above him and lay flat on her broom as she followed the snitch. She knew her brother was having none of it. He caught up and shoved her hard with his elbow, she'd had enough of his dirty play, they wouldn't allow this anywhere else, she glance down to see her father grin. She shoved her brother hard with her body, pushing him to the ground. As they neared the ground she kicked him, knocking him to the ground. She heard him cough and splutter as she sped back off chasing the snitch, she hated being a seeker, she loved the quaffle, it was her favourite, she liked the idea of scoring, working the hardest at it. She caught the snitch pretty quickly after that, it wasn't like it was a hard task she thought. Landing she placed it in the box and put her broom away. She turned to find her brother glaring at her,

"Why did you knock me off?" He growled,

"Because you were being a cheat" She stated simply.

"How dare you accuse me of-" He spluttered,

"Would you like me to show you how you were being a cheat" She threatened, "I'm sure everyone would love to see" She growled. He faltered at her before muttering,

"I can't wait for you to go back to school",

"Neither can I" Lyra mused as she walked into the house, she could see the Carrow twins, one waved with a wink in her eye and she grimaced, she wasn't going to drop to that level. Walking in she untied her hair and ran her fingers through it.

As the holidays came to an end she walked into her common room to find her friend's Alek, Rhea and Somner studying,

"Lyra, couldz you help me with charmz. I still do not understand" He stated, Lyra smirked in the three years she had known him and his accent hadn't gotten any better. She sat with him and began explaining the essay. She glanced at Rhea who smirked back at her. Lyra stood, fixing her bright red collar, "I'm going to go for a fly does anyone wish to join?" She asked, Rhea was quickly on her feet,

"You're always flying" Sommer grumbled,

"It's a stress relief" Lyra stated with a shrug.

"I'll join" Lyra smirked and walked out her close friend following, They hadn't made it into the grounds before Lyra pushed the Irish girl against the wall, Rhea pulling her lips to her own.

"Do you think they notice?" Rhea asked,

"What that you can't fly, yet you join me?" Lyra teased, earning a slap on the arm.

"How else am I meant to spend time with you?" She asked, "We go home for summer in two weeks, and I won't be able to talk to you let alone see you" She complained,

"What would you rather? I get banished from my family?" She sneered,

"Of course not" Rhea huffed. Lyra sighed,

"I was serious when I said I was going to fly" she said. Rhea nodded and kissed her cheek,

"Go, I'll see you later" Rhea stated as they walked out. Lyra collected her broom and began flying around the pitch she made intricate turns and practiced her formation. As she finished she was coated in sweat, as she departed from the showers she walked straight into Viktor Krum,

"Sorry" She quickly apologised,

"Malvoy" He greeted a little too enthusiastically, Lyra tried not to groan, turning she smiled,

"Hello Viktor" She said through her teeth,

"You vere practicing" He commented, "You are very talented"

"More clearing my head" She amended, Merlin she hated him, she had only ever encountered him once, and that was when he was cursing a boy in the year below her for drawing a triangular symbol on the walls,

"You shuld watch walking the halls at dis time" He stated with a smirk,

"I'm sure I'll remember" Lyra stated as she placed her broom on her shoulder and began walking up to the castle,

"So uh the world cup" He began as he trailed after her, "I am playing in de final" He stated,

"That's very lucky for you" Lyra muttered as she walked quickly, so quickly he had to jog to keep up with her,

"Uh yes I was hoping to see you der" He stated,

"I um" She stated, "Maybe, however, whatever you want Viktor I'm not interested" She stated bluntly, he looked away with a blush,

"You alveady have someone" He stated,

"Something like that" She muttered, completely unsure what was happening with Rhea,

"I know, I see de way you vook at Vhea" He stated, Lyra panicked then, if he told her father she would be royally kicked out of her family,

"I can trust you not to mention this Viktor" She stated firmly, he grinned menacingly,

"Who says I haven't alveady said anyfing" He threatened, Lyra drew her wand as a threat but he quickly raised his own hands before walking away with a cackle. Lyra looked about before quickly walking back into her room. She walked back into her room to find a letter on her bed from her father as well as a package most likely from her mother. Rolling her eyes, she opened the letter,

Dear Lyra,

I am glad your studies are going well from the year, I expect to hear good things of your grades, I am also glad that you won against UnicornHide. Your mother misses you and we shall meet you in Dartmoor for we have world cup tickets. I expect you to be at your best, we shall see you there soon.

Your Father.

Lyra groaned as she read it. She knew what it meant. The Quidditch World Cup.

The following day, she walked into her class to see Unforgivable Curses, wrote on the board, she sighed, sitting at her desk they went through the theory,

"Now does everyone have a creature in front of them" He asked, most of the class nodded, she looked at the spider on her desk. "Excellent, first I want you all to practice the Imperius Curse, it will show you the ways in which your creatures take the effect" He stated standing, they practiced, Lyra had the spider jump then climb to the ceiling, it didn't look that hard until she glanced at Alek who was struggling to get the Spider to take two steps. As the hour past they eventually moved onto the Cruciatus curse, "Alright, now I want you to move onto the Cruciatus curse, I'm going to assume you all know of it" He stated, everyone nodded, hell Lyra's aunt basically drilled it into the Wizarding world. "Excellent" He pondered, he further demonstrated before having them all practice it, few people achieved it, Lyra concentrated hard on the disgusting creature before muttering, "Crucio" She wasn't shocked to see the creature convulse in pain. She imagined this is how her aunt was like when she did this to the Longbottoms and how they had screamed in pain. She focused in and realised how awful that pain would be, how the creature should just be put out of its misery,

"Avada Kedava" she muttered, the flash of green light startled her out of her thoughts, she looked up to see the professor stood over her,

"Excellent, Miss Malfoy has far progressed past any of you" He enthused at the class. Lyra felt sick, she looked back up to see the professor grin,

"Excuse me" She muttered quickly grabbing her things and running from the class. She made it out of the room and down to the bathrooms before she collapsed in shock. She was shaking, violently so. Running her hands through her hair she curled up against the wooden stall wall. Malfoys don't cry, Malfoys don't cry she chanted to herself as she tried to keep her tears at bay. Shaking her head she stood and wiped at her eyes, in case of any stray tears. She walked out her head held high. She walked straight to her dorm and dumped her things before grabbing her broom and walking to the pitches, she knew it was her practice time anyway but she wasn't there to practice she was there to clear her head, to try and forget what her class had taught her, that she could easily cast an unforgivable curse, that she was the best in her class to do it, and with that she was unfortunately living up to her family name.

As the days reached a close she packed her things, she shrunk them down and pocketed her trunk. She picked up Heracles and walked out. Finding a free floo wasn't hard most students met their parents in the village. She flooed home and dropped her things, she then went to Diagon alley, finally deciding that she was going to cut her long hair, she was ready for a change, she needed it after the year she had had. She was going to have to eventually. Walking into the barbers, she instructed them. The witch nodded and had it done quickly. She felt slightly light headed as she paid the witch and ran her hand over her new short hair, she grinned at her reflection, and her parents would have a fit. Walking out, she found the portkey waiting for her in Borgin and Burkes.

"Ah miss Malfoy, your father left it in the corner for you" He instructed. Lyra nodded and walked to the small watch. Taking hold of it she was promptly whisked away. She landed promptly in a field on the outskirts. Getting up she dusted herself off, and looked about, she could see various tents. Sighing,

"Treacle" She shouted, a small elf popped in front of her,

"Yes miss" the elf asked,

"Take me to my parents please" She asked and the elf nodded taking Lyra's hand and apparated them to the tent. Her mother was sat reading as Draco just seemed to be taunting another poor elf.

"Honestly Draco, don't you have something better to do than taunt the poor thing" She sneered as she took of her robe, her mother looked up startled as she handed her robe to Treacle, turning she was quickly embraced by her mother. "Hello Mother" She stated as she hugged her back,

"What did you do to you hair?" Her mother asked sharply,

"I got it cut, it was annoying" She stated plainly, Narcissa looked her daughter up and down, she was stood still in her Durmstrang uniform, her olive trousers and red tunic.

"Ah Lyra" Lucius stated as he walked in,

"Lucius look at what your daughter has done to her hair" Narcissa hissed,

"I can see Cissy, I'm not that old" He hissed, Lyra tried not to grin at her father, "It suits you" He stated,

"Suits her?! No man will want a woman with short hair" She hissed, Lyra rolled her eyes,

"I really do not care about men, at this point in time mother" Lyra stated, as she shrugged out of her mother's grip. Lyra didn't see the hurt on her mother's face.

"Lyra, a word" Her father stated. Lyra looked up at him and followed him into a further part of the tent.

"What's wrong now, father?" She asked,

"Nothing, I have to warn you of something" He stated, he looked edgy, her father rarely looked this unsettled, she had seen it a couple of times when she was a child but it was never this bad.

"What's going on?" She asked,

"Tonight something is going to happen, I can't tell you what, but we may be split, whatever happens you must keep your brother safe" He stated. Lyra looked him up and down, he wasn't being melodramatic, she could tell whatever it was had her father on edge,

"Yes father" She stated. He nodded,

"Good, now go change for the game" He stated. Lyra nodded and walked to she assumed her branch of the tent. She found her clothes and changed into tight black jeans and a loose shirt. Over the years her mother had given up on dressing her in dresses when Lyra would most likely just take them off again. She pulled her boots on and pocketed her wand as she walked out. Draco was stood sneering at her,

"What?" She asked sharply,

"Oh nothing, just wondering how mother is going to take your etiquette" He pondered.

"How she always does" Lyra growled at her younger brother by a year. He grinned as he looked her up and down,

"You've never been this daring in what you wear sister, maybe you should just tell them both now that you aren't actually planning on marrying any man" He sneered, Lyra gripped her wand as she glared at her brother.

"You little-" She growled,

"What are you two doing now?" Narcissa asked,

"Nothing" Lyra stated as she walked out the tent. She could hear her mother fussing,

"Stop annoying your sister" Was a common phrase they said to Draco. Lyra waited patiently against the tent post as they walked out. Lucius had his arm around Narcissa, playing the ever doting couple. Draco walked behind them his head held high, ever the perfect son. She rolled her eyes, she was the dysfunctional daughter, and following them down the path they entered the massive stadium. They walked into the minister's box, she heard Draco boast loudly and she turned following his line of site, she could see Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger glaring down at her brother,

"Don't boast Draco" Lucius reprimanded, "Do enjoy yourself Potter, while you can" Lyra looked up to see her eyes connect with Hermione Grangers, Grangers eyes narrowed on her own, clearly trying to work who she was. She had heard Draco moan about her and how she kept getting better grades. Hermione stared down at the unfamiliar girl, she was definitely a Malfoy that much was clear, she had the pale skin tone, she had the familiar platinum blonde hair, although it was cut short. Hermione tried to think, there had never been a time where Malfoy had talked about a sibling or any other family. Lucius began to walk away, Draco was still boasting, Lyra had had enough of him. Grabbing his collar she shoved him forward, her strength greater than his own. She was taller and stronger,

"Move" She ordered not giving him a choice. He stumbled into the box glaring at her. They sat watching the match enjoying the festivities. Lyra found herself becoming more invested in a conversation with a middle aged woman from the Irish squad, Lyra didn't know what she did. She guessed a manager of some kind. As the game ended she nodded her thanks to the woman and followed her family. Walking back into the tent, she noticed her mother talking hastily to her father. He seemed to notice his children and apparated out. Narcissa watched both of them before shaking her head,

"Go to the woods on the furthest point we'll meet you there" She said and Lyra looked at Draco who was looking at her,

"Where are you going?" He asked, Narcissa turned to Lyra,

"Look after him" Lyra nodded and turned to Draco,

"Let's go" She stated as Narcissa apparated.

"Where did she go?" He asked panicked,

"Probably to help Father. Now let's go" She stated as she grabbed her things. She tugged Draco out, that's when everything became panicked, people had begun screaming and people were shouting.

"Lyra!" Draco screamed as he was tugged away. Lyra in the opposite direction,

"Go to the woods" She yelled as she shoved her way forward. Draco ran in the direction she pointed. He ran with most of what he had. Eventually he reached his hiding place. Sitting he composed himself, his sister would find him, his sister would keep him safe, she always had. He thought. He heard footsteps and gripped his wand peering round the tree he could see Potter, Weasley and Granger heading towards them, with a grin he got up and sauntered forward,

"Tripped on a tree root" He heard Weasley say angrily, Draco couldn't help himself,

"Well, with feet that size hard not to," he said, leaning against a tree trying to appear more relaxed than he was, they seemed to believe it.

"Fuck off Malfoy" Ron glared,

"Language Weasley. Hadn't you better be hurried along, now? You wouldn't want her spotted, would you?" He sneered, nodding to Hermione. A loud blast sounded behind him,

"What's that supposed to mean?" Granger asked, Draco sneered.

"Granger they're after Muggles. D'you want to be showing off your knickers in midair? Because if you do, hang around… they're moving this way, and it would give us all a laugh" The three glared at Malfoy,

"Get lost Malfoy" Harry stated,

"I'll imagine they're after you too Potter" he said with a grin.

They heard running come toward them, Draco spun round to see his sister. She skidded to a stop as she drew her wand quickly, Hermione and Ron drew them also. She narrowed her eyes at the three of them,

"Let me guess the Golden Trio" She sneered,

"Let us guess, some Malfoy distant ass of a cousin" Ron sneered. Lyra chuckled,

"More like sister, but you are close" She sneered as she raised her wand. She saw the three share a confused look. "Now if you don't mind, I suggest you all leave, after all, I doubt you want to be caught when the Death Eaters get here" She sneered. Hermione frowned but was tugged away by Harry and Ron.

"What did you do that for?" Draco huffed,

"Because, I was told to keep you safe, not to get ourselves caught duelling with Potter and his friends now come on" She dragged him to the edge of the wood and watched for their parents. Lyra waited patiently,

"Where did you go?" Draco asked,

"I looped around, you don't know how many curses I dodged to get up here to save your ungrateful ass" She belittled.

"Mother and Father would never let them hurt us" He stated proudly, Lyra could only shake her head, she begged to differ somehow. Eventually Narcissa appeared on the edge of the wood, running towards them,

"Come with me now" She ordered as she grabbed both her children and apparated out. Lyra and Draco landed hard on the stone floor looking up, Lyra could see her mother was pacing,

"Mother, what is going on?" Lyra asked, standing and dusting herself of.

"Your father will explain when he gets back" Lyra stated.

"You mean if he gets back" Lyra stated. Narcissa glared at her daughter. "We both know it's the truth" She stated, Narcissa shook her head,

"Don't talk about things you don't understand" Narcissa stated, Lyra shrugged and picked up her wand.

"I know my fathers a Death Eater. If that's what I'm not to understand" Lyra stated snidely, she expected the slap.

"Your father works hard to protect this family" Narcissa stated. Lyra stood still as she glanced at her brother, he was paler than normal. Just then the front door opened, "Stay here" Narcissa ordered, Lyra had already drawn her wand. "Thank Merlin" Was heard, and Lyra quickly pocketed her wand.

"I'm fine" Lucius hissed, "He's getting stronger Cissy I can feel it" Lucius stated, Narcissa nodded. Lyra shook her head, great this massive duty had returned. She shook her head and made way to her room. She lay on her bed, the house elves having unpacked for her. She could remember days when her father wouldn't come home, when her mother would tell her of this important Duty that he must attend too, that would help their world. She could remember seeing a bizarre man who would come to their home, he was hell bent on destroying muggles and muggleborns, Lyra had always been wary, he reminded her of the wax toys she had seen in her grandmother's home. She remembered the day her father came home, he was distraught that the Dark Lord had been defeated by none other than a baby. From then on she followed the news and the stories of the Dark Lord and the stories her family told her. How Mudbloods shouldn't be classed as wizards regardless of their magical ability. She sighed as she pulled out her Quidditch through the Ages. She sat flicking through pages she knew practically off by heart.

"Miss Lyra, Master wishes to speak with you" Treacle stated. Lyra sighed and shut her book before getting up. Walking into the study her father looked up.

"You wanted to see me" She stated making her father look up,

"Yes" He stated, "I have something I need you to do" He stated, Lyra looked at him questioningly, "I need you to get close to Hermione Granger" He stated, Lyra frowned,

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" She burst, composing herself quickly that her father didn't say anything, "I go to a different school for a start" Lyra stated, "Get boy wonder to do it" She stated. Lucius hissed in frustration,

"The Triwizard Tournament is this year, you will go with Durmstrang to Hogwarts, and you will draw her away from Potter" He stated. Lyra frowned, there were so many flaws in this plan.

"What is this Triwizard Tournament thing?" She asked curiously before adding "And how exactly am I supposed to get Granger away from Potter?" Lyra stated, she didn't need to ask why, it would be some plot to get the Potter boy killed.

"I know my own daughter Lyra, Narcissa may be blind to the people you favour but I am not" he said smugly. Lyra wanted to hit him but she knew better, standing straighter she nodded, "And the Triwizard Wizard Tournament is a competition that tests the ability of students, it tests all different forms of the mind and body" Lucius explained.

"Fine" She stated, "But don't be surprised if I hit my brother, especially if I'm going to have to spend a year with him" She stated. Lucius chuckled, he knew his daughter wouldn't let him down as she walked out the room. She had always thrived to please the family.


	5. The Selection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back,
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters apart from Lyra belong to JK Rowling.
> 
> This story is Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Here is the latest chapter, I hope you like it. A wee bit Hermione Lyra interaction to get the story going :)

Lyra sat trying desperately not to be sick. She hated boats, why couldn't they fly, she was sure the Beauxbatons were. The ship swayed again. For the love of Merlin.

"You okay there Malfoy?" She heard some cockey boy in sixth year called,

"Piss off" She managed to get out. There were chuckles around the room.

"We're surfacing" A voice stated, She felt herself be raised as her stomach churned further. She felt her head rush as they broke the surface. People moved as did Lyra, eager to get of the boat, it earned a few chuckles. As they came a ground Lyra hoped of the boat, thankful to be on solid ground,

"You alright there Malfoy you look a bit pale" She heard Emery Adame call. She rolled her eyes,

"You mean pale… Er" Another boy she didn't know the name of shouted.

"I will hex both of you" She threatened. She was happy when both quickly shut up. She looked about to see the grand looking castle, it was similar to Durmstrang, except Hogwarts looked far friendlier, despite the rain. She looked about and she could see the students crowding on the platform. She glanced at Viktor, since the world cup he had been thoroughly kicked of his high horse and now had the permanent look of a wounded puppy, good she thought to herself. They walked into the great hall, she ran her hand through her hair as she watched the boys do their intricate flips and gymnastics she could to but she wasn't part of their plan to show off. Lyra quickly stepped to the side, as her headmaster walked in. Lyra looked over the room, she could see her brother in the corner grinning at the display, he was such a child. Her eyes finally landed on Hermione Granger the girl was watching the show as much as the rest of the room. As they finished, she moved with the rest of them to sit at the Slytherin table, Lyra turned to see the Weasley boy look disappointed. She tried not to smirk at that, stupid blood traitor she thought. Her mind began to try and piece how she was going to get close to the Granger girl. As the feast came to a close the Durmstrang collective stood together waiting on their headmaster, Lyra was still in her own thoughts. She didn't hear her brother approach,

"What are you doing here?" He asked clearly unimpressed that his sister was here. Lyra narrowed her eyes and glared at her brother,

"I'm here for the tournament" She stated with a shrug.

"Father sent you didn't he?" Draco sneered, rolling her eyes she'd had enough of his childishness,

"Of course he did" Lyra huffed, "Do you honestly think I'd come here of my own accord" She hissed sneering at the hall as she did. She turned to see her brother glare at her,

"Stay out of my way" He hissed, "I need to upstage Potter as much as I can" He stated with a proud smirk. As he walked away she rolled her eyes,

"So pathetic" She muttered. She looked over to the Gryffindor table and could see the Weasley boy looking excited about something. She looked over to the headmaster who was babying Viktor, she rolled her eyes and began to walk out the door. As she lay in her hammock that night she began to try and piece together some form of plan. She knew from what her brother was saying she was top of her class, she was always with Potter and Weasley. She sighed as she continued to rake through her head. The library she thought, that's it, when Granger is in the library alone. Lyra smirked and began to formulate how she would do it. The following weeks past until the goblet of fire was announced, she knew there champion would be Krum it was always going to be that way. Walking into the hall with the rest of the students she sat at the Slytherin table and began a letter to her father, it was a simple update of what had been happening.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," Dumbledore stated. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the hall, walk along the staff table, and go through to the next chamber" He pointed to the door behind the staff table. "Where they shall receive their first instructions" He explained. As he finished he took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it, at once, all the candles went out. Lyra didn't care much for the tournament but looked up when one of the boys elbowed her and the candles dimmed, Lyra looked up and around the room, everyone was craning their necks to see what Dumbledore was doing, everyone appeared tense. The goblet seemed to burst to life, the flames turned red, sparks began to fly from it, and then suddenly a charred piece of parchment was shot from the flames. Everyone gasped in amazement. Dumbledore caught the parchment as it floated down. He read it and in a strong clear voice announced, "The champion for Durmstrang is Viktor Krum" There was a storm of cheers and applauses carried through the hall. Lyra watched Krum walk from the table and up through the door, none of the Durmstrang collective missed their headmaster shout,

"Well done Viktor, knew you had it in you" He cheered. Eventually they died down and no sooner was the Goblet firing back to life. A second piece of parchment flew from the fire and Dumbledore caught, "The champion for Beauxbatons is Fluer Delacour" Lyra watched the girl disappear through the door before she turned back to Dumbledore,

"The Hogwarts Champion is Cedric Diggory" Dumbledore read. The hall seemed to erupt. Lyra watched the grinning boy disappear.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called as the crowd calmed down. As Dumbledore began to continue his speech Lyra went back to her letter, "Well, we now have our three champions. I'm sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real-" A elbow hit her again and she looked up in annoyance as did the rest of the students in the hall was staring in the direction of the goblet as it had burst to life once more. Dumbledore caught the slip and stared at it for a long moment, before reading,

"Harry Potter"

The entire hall had turned to look at the Boy who Lived in disbelief. Lyra watched Granger shove him up to the top table. Everyone was shocked as Dumbledore instructed him through the door.

"Bloody Potter, such an attention seeking git" Draco hissed in the direction,

"That's not possible" Lyra muttered with a frown. She had done her research on the goblet, and the tournament. It only ever produced three champions. Lyra quickly wrote the rest of her letter. As the feast came to a close, Potter's selection was all any one would talk about. Draco was furious that Potter was in the spotlight once more. Lyra walked out,

"Perfect Potter" Draco hissed as he walked with the Durmstrang contingent, "I bet they let him compete as well, because he can get away with murder and still be allowed to walk around like a saint" Draco spat. Lyra rolled her eyes and made haste for her hammock.

The day's past and it seemed everyone was up to making Potters life a misery especially her brother. Her father's reply to her letter was vague and merely contained the instructions he had previously given her. She shrugged as she read it in the library and put it in her bag. She glanced across the library feeling eyes on her. She briefly caught Grangers eyes but the Gryffindor hastily looked away. Lyra sat and studied as most of her fellow Durmstrang students did.

One afternoon Lyra was sat in the quad reading her potions book, she looked up when she saw Granger and Potter walk across the quad. She had seen her brother parading around wearing the stupid badge. She got up curiously and walked over to where they were heading as it turns out it was potions. She glanced at her book and decided if she was to be caught she'd make up a story about an antidote. She heard the cackle of girls infront of the class just after Potter and Granger had arrived. "Oh very funny, really witty" Lyra heard Granger say sarcastically. Lyra smirked,

"Want one, Granger?" Her brother asked as she closed in on them, "I've got loads. But don't touch my, now. I've just washed it, you see; don't want a mudblood sliming it up" He said with a grin. Lyra watched as Potter seemed to boil in fury. She decided now was probably the best time to intervene.

"Draco" She called as she stepped out into the dim light of the corridor. Her brother spun and she saw the faint of panic on his face.

"Potter" She nodded to the boy, "I believe congratulations are in order" She said in her smoothest voice she could fake as she stuck her hand out to the boy wonder.

"Thanks" Harry said warily as he accepted her hand. She turned to her brother and handed him the letter that she had received from their mother,

"This is for you" She said as she shoved it at him. "Nice to see you always integrating with the lower forms of society" She pointed looked at Weasley before she sneered at him as she walked down the corridor. She heard him hiss and then turned to Potter who was also drawing him wand. She smirked as she heard them throw spells at one another. She hoped her brother was hit. Later that evening she sat at the dining table across from Tracey who was babbling on about how Quidditch was cancelled. "Lyra! Lyra" She heard her name being called, turning she saw her brother sweeping towards her, "Did you see what I did to Grangers face?" He asked with a grin,

"No I didn't" Lyra muttered as she took another spoonful of soup,

"Well let's just say she looks like a right beaver now" He said with a cackle. She turned to him with a smirk,

"And here I thought you would be turned back into a ferret, you looked like a rather pleasant ferret. It sort of reflects his personality don't you think Tracey?" Lyra teased, Tracey, the Carrows and Adrian Pucey who she had been talking too all laughed as well as a few of the Durmstrang's who had heard of the incident. Draco turned a bright shade of pink and stormed down the table, she glanced over to see Granger walking into the hall with Potter.

A few days later Lyra walked into the library, she could see Hermione Granger stood in the book shelf, she was stretching for a book, walking over she pulled the girls desired book from the shelf, "Transformation through the Ages?" She read,

"Yes, know if you please give me the book?" Hermione asked, Lyra looked down at the girl with a smirk,

"If this is to help Potter you're going to need some better books than this" Lyra stated handing her the book,

"It's not actually it's for an essay" Hermione stated with a huff. Lyra tried not to smirk, "Now what do you want? Here to torture me like your brother?" Hermione asked with a huff, Lyra frowned,

"What do you mean torture?" She asked quickly, Hermione looked up with a frown before shrugging,

"Well that's the only thing a Malfoy has ever done to me" Hermione admitted, Lyra rolled her eyes, of course it would be. She frowned as she saw a title of a book, Natures Nobility. Lyra chuckled as she pulled it out,

"Let me guess you were trying to find out if I was in any of these, because you had never heard of an older Malfoy sibling" She said with a smirk making the Gryffindor blush. "I suppose I should be honoured, did you find anything?" She asked curiously, Hermione glowered,

"No, I didn't" She said with a huff making Lyra chuckled,

"You know you could just ask" Lyra stated with a smile. Hermione seemed to narrow her eyes in distrust, Lyra merely shrugged before hoping of the desk, "Well you know where to find me" She said with a shrug. Beginning to walk away she heard Hermione huff,

"Fine" Hermione huffed, earning a 'Hush' from the librarian. "I was curious," Hermione stated with a grimace, Lyra smirked and sat opposite the girl as she pulled her books out,

"What were you curious about?" Lyra asked,

"Why no one has heard of you?" Hermione stated. Lyra raised her eyebrow, "Not even the purebloods in Gryffindor" She added sheepishly. Lyra smirked,

"My family doesn't really socialise with anyone outside Slytherin in case you haven't noticed" Lyra said as she unrolled her parchment,

"I noticed" Hermione muttered. Lyra shrugged. "I noticed you don't get on well with your brother" Hermione pondered as she wrote her transfiguration essay.

"He's a pompous spoiled little brat" Lyra stated, "But you already know that" She added with a grin, Hermione looked up to see the grin and laughed along with the older girl. Lyra sat there until late that night, she didn't overly spill her life story to the girl, and she was still wary why Hermione had been researching her but she was going to do as her father asked.


	6. Practice Makes Perfect

Hermione sat at the large breakfast table as Harry sat fretting over his first task,

"I mean a dragon, 'Mione, how am I meant to battle a dragon?" He asked with a slight squeak. Hermione looked up from the daily prophet who had written another bogus article on Harry.

"That's sort of part of the challenge Harry, you have to figure it out" Hermione snapped slightly. Harry seemed to ignore her snap and sat pondering for a few minutes,

"How would you do it?" He asked, Hermione sighed heavily and went to snap when the Durmstrang student walked in, she could see Lyra chatting with one of the Slytherin girls that Hermione recognised. She caught Lyra's eye and the taller girl smirked before walking forward making Hermione frown,

"What do you think of Malfoy's sister?" Hermione asked curiously. Harry looked up with a frown,

"She seems as bad as Malfoy, why are you asking?" Harry asked shutting his book,

"She was talking to me in the library a few nights ago" Hermione admitted,

"Do you think she's up to something?" Harry asked curiously.

"I don't know" Hermione muttered as she watched Lyra talk with the other girl. Hermione took in the girls appearance she was most definitely Malfoys sister, if the platinum blonde hair wasn't the giveaway, her grey eyes that scanned the room were. Hermione looked back and down at Harry, who was still trailing over trying to survive his first challenge.

* * *

Lyra stood and watched as Viktor confunded the dragon and snatched the egg, she glanced down at Hermione who was gripping Ron tightly. She watched the dragon stumble around and destroy many of the real eggs. She gritted her teeth tightly, this was cruel, cruel to the dragon and to the fact it was destroying its eggs. Lyra shook her head and tightly gripped the barrier in front of her. Clenching her jaw she heard the clang and Dumbledore announce that Viktor had passed the test. Lyra glanced down at Hermione who had visibly relaxed, but was still gripping Ron. She smirked as she walked down to where the two were she received a lot of bizarre looks as she was the only student in red robes anywhere near the Gryffindor group. She stopped beside Hermione and stood with her arms folded standing tall.

"Can't hack it Sis" Lyra heard Draco call, she glared back but turned back as she heard Dumbledore announce that Harry would be next. She stood patiently, she saw Hermione glance at her a few times as well as Ron glare harshly at her presence.

"Potters next" Lyra stated, and both Hermione and Ron looked up at her, well Ron just glared,

"Yes he is" Hermione said. Lyra heard the shake in her voice.

"Is he prepared?" Lyra asked quietly. Hermione was shocked that the Malfoy girl even cared.

"I'd like to hope so" Hermione breathed.

"Of course he's prepared" Ron scoffed, "What do you want Malfoy?" Ron spat,

"I'm here to watch the champions same as you" Lyra said neutrally. It only seemed to annoy the Weasley more.

"Then go sit with your brother" Ron spat,

"Ronald" Hermione scolded. "Why do you care about Harry?" Hermione asked Lyra out of curiously,

"He's the Boy who lived, who wouldn't" Lyra stated she was trying not to let sarcasm drip in her voice. Hermione detected it and glared slightly, Lyra shrugged needing to cover her tracks, "Viktor's head is full of bubbles, Fluer can't be trusted with anything and Diggory is a Hufflepuff" Lyra stated looking down at Hermione as if it was obvious. Hermione narrowed her eyes before nodding.

"That's very logical" Hermione mused,

"I'm a logical person" Lyra muttered as the Hungarian Horntail was brought out, Lyra looked unsteady, it was violent a lot more violent than many other dragons, no one really knew why. Lyra looked to the small door as the canon blasted signalling the start of Harry's trial. Lyra hated to admit but she was sort of cheering on the Dragon. When only Potter returned she clapped good naturedly silently cursing, Hermione jumped and cheered beside her as did most of the Hogwarts lot. Hermione grinned up at Lyra who grinned back. _This is going to be a lot simpler than I thought._ Lyra thought as she watched Hermione and Ron. As they walked back to the castle Harry listened to everyone's praise, good naturedly, she glanced at Hermione who listened to people. As she walked up Hermione turned to Lyra,

"We're going back to the common room if you want to join" She offered. Lyra grinned and nodded,  
"Why not" She muttered. Lyra followed them in. The common room was cosy and small. They partied in Harry's celebration, making Lyra chuckled. She chatted with a lot of the Gryffindor's she roughly knew. Cormac Mclaggen chatted aimlessly on about his family and her own business connections. She could see Hermione watching her out the corner of her eye. As Cormac eventually moved on, Hermione walked over,

"Your still here?" Hermione asked, Lyra shrugged,

"It's not like there's a curfew on the boat" Lyra stated, paling slightly at the thought of having to sleep another night on it.

"You don't like it?" Hermione asked curiously,

"I don't like the hammocks or the rocking motion when you're trying to sleep, or the snoring really" Lyra stated with a shrug. Hermione laughed at how horrible it sounded, making Lyra chuckle.

"It doesn't sound great" Hermione sympathised. Lyra nodded, and shrugged,

"Nothing can be done to be honest" Lyra stated,

"Ron was all for having Viktor in his bed when you arrived" Hermione admitted, Lyra openly laughed.

"A lot of people were" Lyra stated. Lyra shook her head at the thought of it. "He snores really badly" Lyra said and Hermione giggled. They stood and spoke for a while before Harry opened the egg, a loud screech made them all flinch, Lyra didn't recognise it, and neither did any of them. She rubbed her ear as the sound finished. Lyra glanced at Hermione who shrugged. "I should head back" Lyra said glancing at the clock.

"I'll see you in the library" Hermione stated and Lyra nodded with a smirk as she walked out.

* * *

Lyra was sat in the hall across from the boys as Igor walked in,

"You are all here to vractice you're Dancing Vills for the Vule Ball. It is on Vismas Day so get practicing, it is our basic dance so get practicing" He barked. They were shown a quick demo before being forced to practice, she was paired with a boy she knew roughly well,

"So 'ave you got a partner in mind?" He asked,

"Sort of" Lyra stated uncomfortably,

"Vell I vould like to take you if you like" He said with a sleazy grin,

"I kind of have a friend who said they'd go with me" Lyra lied through her teeth. He looked down defeated. She shrugged as they finished and she quickly left. She had been doing these dances since she was a child she didn't need to practice. Lyra quickly left for the library where she knew she could chat with Hermione. Walking in, she saw the girl sat in her usual corner. Sitting down next to her she pulled out her books and began studying. They chatted briefly and sporadically but it was casual. Lyra was slowly getting the girls trust and she smirked at the thought.

* * *

A few days later, Lyra sat at the Slytherin table as she studied,

"Psst," A voice said, she ignored him, "Lyra" She going to hex him soon. "Lyra" He hissed even louder, she continued to ignore him until she felt the ball of paper hit her head,

"What?!" She sneered at her brother, he grinned in triumph,

"Have you got a date yet for the ball?" He asked, she narrowed her eyes at him before nodding. She had agreed to take on of the girls from Beaxbatons, hell even she wasn't stupid at how pretty they were. "Who are you taking?" He asked as he scribbled in his notepad,

"None of your business" She stated as she wrote down the criteria for her Patronus.

"That means she doesn't have one" She heard Pansy hiss, the patience to not send her flying across the room was small. Draco seemed to grin,

"Really? I've not got one either yet" He admitted as he slid into the bench across from her, "maybe I mean, it'd save asking some of these pathetic-" Draco tried,

"I will not be going to this ball with my brother, I have a date, and I will not lower myself to going with someone as pathetic as my brother" Lyra stated, drawing her books into her arms and leaving,

"I'll go with you Draco" She heard Pansy offer, she wanted to be sick at hearing the girl. Lyra rolled her eyes as she handed her loaned book back to professor Snape,

"Try not to kill your brother Lyra, as much as he can be an idiot, he is quite an asset to your family" Snape sneered,

"Of course professor" She sneered back before walking out.

* * *

Hermione stood trying to practice for the Yule ball, Krum had asked her when he had cornered her in the library and now she had to know how to do the dance as well as waltz, and she had never waltzed in her life. Sighing, she ran her hands through her hair frustrated, she was never going to learn at this rate. Turning the music off, she sat in the corner of the empty classroom. She was such an idiot for agreeing to this.

"You know practicing for a two person dance is pretty hard when you're on your own" A voice said making Hermione look up, Lyra was leaning against the door frame with a smirk on her face,

"Are you saying you can do this better?" Hermione glared, Lyra chuckled moving into the room,

"Most likely, I have been to balls like this since I was born, so yes, I can" Lyra stated. "I can teach you if you like?" She offered. Hermione looked her up and down,

"What's in it for you?" Hermione asked,

"Nothing, honing my own skill I suppose" She said with a smirk. Hermione sighed seeing no other option,

"Fine, but you're not allowed to tell anyone, especially not your brother" She stated, Lyra nodded,

"Its fine, I don't tend to tell him anything anyway" She said with a smirk, "Shall we?" Lyra asked positioning her arms to dance, she could see the reluctance in Hermione's eyes. Eventually she nodded and stepped into her position. Lyra smirked and adjusted her arm slightly,

"As much as Viktor can be as thick as a cuckoo bird, he knows how to dance, they're drilled into us at Durmstrang" Lyra stated, as she stood taller, she could see Hermione look slightly taken aback at Lyra's height. Lyra waved her wand as the music began.

"Mirror my movements" Lyra said gently as she stepped forward, Hermione took a step back, this went on for a while, Lyra turned them and led them, Hermione caught on pretty quick, she began to spin Hermione and lead her, she wasn't shocked that Hermione adapted pretty quickly.

"Good" She muttered as they danced, Lyra waved her wand and the song changed to a slightly more upbeat one. Hermione stuttered, she wasn't sure what to do, Lyra smirked, _that god damn smirk_ , Hermione thought. They started slow once more and Hermione copied as always, she looked down at her feet anticipating Lyra's move and Lyra caught her chin lifting it so Hermione was forced to watch her eyes,

"Follow, don't anticipate" She instructed. She led Hermione once more and it was a slow song still, Hermione did as instructed, she realised how close Lyra was to her in the dance and she copied her stepping slightly closer to the tall blonde, they danced slowly around the room to the song, the song then suddenly changed to more upbeat bagpipes. Hermione looked up shocked to see the smile. "Just follow" She stated, Hermione was promptly lifted into the air then spun before the waltz continued only it was faster. Lyra changed the directions of their hands, which hand was holding her hand. They moved swiftly, Hermione began to falter at how fast they were moving, when Lyra moved to lift her once more, she faltered and her footing lost as she tumbled to the ground pulling Lyra with her. Lyra caught herself before she let her weight drop onto Hermione,

"Sorry" Hermione stated,

"I wouldn't worry" Lyra said, "You were doing really well" Lyra said sitting on the floor beside Hermione.

"I'm hopeless, I mean, you and Viktor have been doing this since you could walk, how am I meant to learn in three weeks" Hermione huffed. Lyra smiled,

"I'll teach you, meet me here every day at this time and I'll teach you" She instructed. Hermione looked shocked before nodding,

"Thank you" She said quietly. Lyra shrugged as she stood brushing herself off. "So, how much older are you from Malfoy?" Hermione asked and Lyra frowned before judging that she was just making conversation,

"A year" She said easily,

"Then why are you in the same year?" Hermione asked,

"Durmstrang is a little different, we start a year later" She explained, "So I started the same year as Draco just a year older than him" She said with a shrug.

"That's bizarre" Hermione commented and Lyra shrugged.

"How awful has my brother been?" Lyra asked curiously. Hermione looked down with a blush,

"I punched him last year for mocking our friend and teacher Hagrid" Hermione admitted with a blush making Lyra burst with laughter,

"That was you?" Lyra asked through laughs, Hermione joined laughing watching Lyra. Like this Hermione could see she wasn't like Draco in the slightest, where he was pompous she was grounded, Lyra wanted to help her were Draco would have mocked. Hermione grinned as Lyra, Lyra looked up and smirked. Standing she held her hand out to the smaller girl, "Let's try again shall we".


	7. The Ball

Lyra walked sullenly down the Hogwarts corridor, she was on her way to get ready for the ball when she saw Hermione,

"Are you not going to be late?" Lyra asked as she walked towards the fretting girl,

"I can't get my hair fixed" Hermione stated as she walked in the direction of the medical wing, Lyra smirked and stopped the girl, removing her wand she muttered a spell and Hermione's hair deflated slightly, before returning to it's usual height, Lyra frowned deeply,

"See" Hermione huffed,

"Have you tried a potion?" She asked,

"I don't have any" Hermione admitted, Lyra shrugged but rummaged in her bag for a good ten minutes before finally producing the jar,

"Here" She offered, "It might work" She tried with a small smile.

"Why do you have sleek and easy hair formula?" Hermione asked,

"You think I wake up and my hair is manageable?" Lyra asked with a raised eyebrow making Hermione chuckle,

"Thank you, I'll try it" Lyra nodded as Hermione ran off to finish getting ready. Lyra walked to the ship as she began to prepare for the evening.

* * *

Lyra stared at herself in the mirror she was fluffing one half of her hair trying to fix it slightly. It fluffed up and she slid her heels on. She quickly fixed her one shouldered red dress that hugged her tall figure. She fixed the dress so the small black decorative was at least in the right place. She hated things like this but tradition in these cases was tradition. Slipping on her shoes she made her way to find her date. She had asked some random girl from Beauxbatons.

Walking into the court yard, she stood and waited for the blonde girl. She could see Weasley huffing beside a girl in what looked like Indian dress. She frowned when she saw her brother with Pansy Parkinson. _He really was that pathetic._ She thought. As Alice, her date, appeared, they made their way into the hall. Her jaw dropped as the champions walked in Potter was with a girl who looked very similar to Weasley's date. The Beauxbatons champion had some good looking 7th year on her arm but her jaw dropped when she saw Krum. He was in his traditional Durmstrang robes. But the girl next to him had transformed. No more books to hide her. Her face was flawless, and her hair sleek. Lyra smirked at that. She looked stunning. Hermione Granger was transformed.

As the music began Lyra smirked as Hermione managed to keep up with Krum for most of the dances. _Her impeccable teachings_ she thought. As the first song led into another. Lyra was quickly pulled onto the dance floor by Alice. She knew the dances like the back of her hand as she led them round the floor. As the songs grew more and more up beat, her feet began to hurt more and more. As the formal dancing closed and the Weird Sisters began. Alice ran off to dance with her friends. Lyra was silently glad as she slid out to get fresh air.

She wandered around the garden for a while paying little attention to what was going on. Lyra had been wandering about when she heard the last song in the ball room. Sighing she began to make her way back in. She hadn't expected Hermione to run directly into her.

"Sorry" Hermione said wiping tears away from her eyes to hide the fact she was crying.

"Why are you crying?" Lyra asked a little more bluntly than she had meant to. Hermione shook her head.

"It isn't important" She said gently. Lyra raised an unimpressed eyebrow, "Why are you out here?" Hermione asked. Lyra shrugged,

"I find balls like this boring and besides my date was with their friends so I came out for some fresh air" Lyra said with a shrug. "Are you going to tell me what Krum did?" Lyra asked her voice a little harder than she intended. Hermione frowned before shaking her head,

"It wasn't Viktor, it was Ron. He seems to think that because I didn't go with him that Viktor is the enemy" She explained. Lyra shrugged,

"Weasley always seemed a bit of an idiot" She said lightly making Hermione giggle lightly. "Besides where is Krum?" Lyra asked wondering why he would let Hermione run off on her own.

"He was with his friends" She said softly. Lyra could hear the last song coming to an end.

"Well then, to make your night end a little better. May I have this dance, Miss Granger?" Lyra asked with a smirk making Hermione laugh, as she offered her hand to Hermione. Nodding Hermione took the taller girls hand and began to lead. She kept the dance slow so they could still talk evenly.

"Why are you really out here?" Hermione asked. It had been bothering her. Lyra was confident enough to have stayed at the ball but it didn't make sense for her to be wandering around the grounds.

"Honestly I don't know" Lyra offered. "I don't like dances, it's filled with false people" She said with a shrug. Lyra purposely sped up their dance so that she could get away with not talking about herself. Hermione was enjoying their dance. It was relaxing, almost. It was hard for Hermione to understand that as much as Draco Malfoy was a spoilt little brat who had bullied her her entire life yet his sister was a calm collected and justifiable person. They looked like siblings yet Lyra was nothing like her brother.

Lyra spun Hermione and pulled them back together. Hermione stared at Lyra, her hair was done properly and her dress hugged her slim figure, she wore heels but her feet looked red and swollen slightly. Lyra continued to lead Hermione as she thought of how easy her task was becoming. Here she was on her own with one of Potter's best friends. All it would take was Lyra to grab her wand and it would be over for the muggleborn. She thought about if her task would come to that. She wouldn't be able to take Hermione's life. She didn't deserve what the Death Eaters wanted. Lyra continued the dance they spoke of small things. They spoke about their favourite books. Hermione quickly learned that Lyra was obsessed with dragons.

"Ron's brother works with them" Hermione explained but she could tell at the mention of a Weasley Lyra stiffened. She saw the faint curl of the girls lips, the beginning of a sneer. "Why do pure bloods dislike people like Ron's family?" Hermione asked. Lyra frowned at the sudden question. Sighing she turned Hermione again.

"Because they have so little pride in themselves" She tried to make up the excuse but she was trying not to blurt out that they were blood traitors but then at this current moment in time so was Lyra.

"And the Malfoys do?" Hermione spat back. Their dancing had stopped now.

"We take more pride in ourselves than the Weasleys" Lyra tried to remain calm

"By threatening muggleborns and raving on about blood purity?" Hermione argued.

"By looking after their family" Lyra snapped, "Weasleys have squandered their money to the point where their children struggle in second hand robes and they worry about buying books. If they had actually worked their way up in society that wouldn't have happened" Lyra sneered. She had nothing against the Weasleys. If she was being completely honest she didn't understand the hatred of muggleborns. Every society needs new blood and the fact that soon she would probably have to marry a cousin made her gut turn. Hermione frowned at the tall girl.

"You don't care about-"

"About Half-blood or muggleborn? No" Lyra said. "Diversity is needed in society whether people in my family care about it or not" Lyra muttered. Hermione stared at her as if she had a second head. "You can't tell anyone" Lyra suddenly startled her. "If someone knows I'll be tossed out of my family" Lyra snapped. Hermione quickly nodded.

"I understand" Hermione stated, "And it's very mature of you to think those things" Hermione added.

"I'm not my brother" Lyra scoffed making her laugh. Hugging herself Hermione turned to the hall,

"We should go back before someone comes looking" She said. Lyra nodded and they walked back inside.

"I still don't like Weasley" Lyra said making Hermione laugh.

* * *

The day after the ball Hermione found Lyra in the library. Sitting down across from the tall girl she began her charms essay. She glanced at Lyra a few times who was still writing on her parchment.

"What are you working on?" Hermione asked.

"Transfiguration" Lyra responded without looking up. That was a lie. Lyra was actually writing a letter home to her father. She had explained how getting close to Granger was easier than they had thought and that she was keeping her brother in check. She also added the bit about her wearing a dress to the ball which she knew her mother would be pleased about. As she finished it, she tried to listen to Hermione go on about the ins and outs of the banishing charm she was writing an essay on. Lyra pretended to listen not particularly caring much for the conversation. As Lyra finished her letter she turned her attention to Hermione before she looked up to see Potter and Weasley walk in.

"I think that's my cue to leave" Lyra said as she stood as the two boys approached.

"Tell him he's being irrational" Potter snapped at Hermione making Lyra frown,

"I'm being irrational, you're the one replacing all your friends" Ron snapped. Hermione groaned as Lyra was quick to make her exit. As Lyra left, Harry looked down at Hermione,

"What did she want?" He asked. Hermione shrugged.

"Nothing important" She admitted.

"I'm going to dinner" Ron announced, looking expectantly at the other two. Hermione got up and followed the boys out. Once they were sat at dinner, Ron asked,

"So what's Malfoys secret sister like?" He asked, his mouth full of mash potato.

"She's nice" Hermione said with a shrug. Both Harry and Ron frowned, "What?" Hermione asked immediately defensive.

"It's just don't you think she's up to something?" Harry asked,

"Why would she be up to something?" Hermione asked with a frown, all Lyra had done was help her.

"Because she's a Malfoy" Ron hissed,

"That doesn't mean anything. Look at Sirius" Hermione snapped.

"That's different" Harry defended quickly. "She turns up and is too young to compete" Harry rationalised.

"Lots of students are the same Harry" Hermione stated.

"But she's a Malfoy and is hanging out with you Hermione" Ron stated. Hermione bristled.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that she's a pure-blood and you're a muggleborn" Ron hissed, "Pure blood wizards don't voluntarily hang out with muggleborns" Ron tried to explain.

"Well how does that explain you" Hermione snapped. The nerve of him. Hermione glared at both Ron and Harry. She hated how prejudice they could be on their own. She glanced over her shoulder at Lyra, she looked bored at whatever the conversation was on. Her platinum blonde hair was falling into her eyes as she listened to what the Durmstrang students droned on about. Hermione thought to their conversation in the gardens the night before about blood status. She thought of how hard it must have been for the taller girl to be integrated into a family like the Malfoy's.

Across the hall, Lyra sat listening to Nicholas go on about his family hunting half-breeds.

"We caught one of those half giants. What an oaf" The older boy sneered.

"There's one here" Draco burst in eagerly. Lyra glanced at him. He looked so eager to get rid of the large man that sat at the head table. Nicholas followed Draco's line of sight.

"They let one of them teach you?" He sneered, "No wonder all of you Hogwarts lot are pathetic" He snapped. Lyra chuckled still not looking at them.

"Do you have something to say?" Nicholas sneered, Lyra looked at the with hard eyes.

"I just think that between the two of you, you might have at least some common sense" She belittled,

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" Draco snapped beginning to flush pink in anger. Lyra shrugged and lent back,

"Well you" she pointed to Nicholas, "Are you going to get arrested for being an idiot and hunting legal wizards. And you" she looked at her brother, "You want the beast gone" she said,

"What are you getting at Malfoy?"Nicholas snapped,

"What I'm getting at is that between the two of you, you are both going to end up in Azkaban" She snapped. "If you were smart you'd have made both of the incidents into accidents so no blame would be pointed at you" She sad with a roll of her eyes.

"Go back to your pumpkin juice blood traitor" Nicholas sneered. Like a flip of a switch, Lyra had her wand draw and pointed at the boy across the table,

"What did you call me?" She rasped. Nicholas grimaced.

"A few of the boys saw you with Granger last night. Lets just say you looked cosy" He grinned.

"Really?" She asked almost mockingly. Nicholas look smug as he nodded. Barely thinking about it she flicked her wand sending the stinging jinx into Nicholas. The older boy cried out as he clutched his chest.

"I wouldn't believe everything you here" She hissed down at him. Lyra was furious, collecting her things she quickly stormed from the room. Most of the hall still staring at her including Hermione.

"You really think she isn't up to anything?" Ron asked her,

"Shut up Ronald" Hermione hissed as she tucked into her lunch trying to forget the incident.

* * *

Lyra sat at the edge of the large lake.

"What are you really doing here?" A voice asked from behind her, turning she could see her brother stood at the edge of the wood.

"It's none of your business Draco" She said as she rolled a stone between her fingers.

"It is when some prick accuses you of being a blood traitor" He snapped.

"Relax, nothing I'm doing will harm the reputation of our precious family" She sneered at him. She didn't want to sit and talk to him, so when he sat on the log next to her she tried not to huff.

"Lyra if father hears of-"

"He knows what I'm doing" Lyra snapped. "Keep your nose out of it" she sneered.

"I want to help. If it's something to so with Granger-"

Your petty feud with the golden trio have nothing to do with this" She hissed. "This is serious Draco. This isn't some silly childish bullying" She growled as she stood and tossed the stone into the lake.

"So what are you up to then?" He asked curiously,

"Like I'm going to tell you" She muttered.

"I'm your brother!" He snapped standing.

"You're also an idiot" She replied as she drew her wand and began levitating a stone.

"How dare you-"

"How dare I?" Lyra snapped, "You are the one who has been torturing Granger for the past four years. You are the reason it is so damn hard for me to get close to them" She hissed. Draco's eyes widened comically,

"Are... Are you trying to kill Potter?" He asked and Lyra laughed,

"No" She said with a shake of her head, "And this is why you are an idiot and don't get trusted with anything" She stated honestly. Turning she collected her bag and trudged back up towards the school. Draco stood numb, his sister was up to something and he was determined to find out what it was.


	8. Changes to be Accepted

Lyra stared down at the letter, how could he be doing this. _How could her father be going through with this_? She thought about how she could stop them going into the third task. She followed her fellow students down to the arena. Standing at the edge she watched as Potter stood at the edge, her breath was shaky, her father couldn't be doing something so stupid. She glanced at her brother who looked smug at the thought of Potter not coming back but he didn't know where Potter was going at the end of the third task. Lyra walked towards Hermione she was stood with the Weasley's. So she kept her distance when she saw her wave to Potter, she felt kicked in the gut. The champions slowly disappeared.

After a while of silence people were still chipper and optimistic while Lyra felt like she was about to collapse. She didn't even know why she cared for Potter. As the night grew people were sat chatting. A flash of red sparks and a scream made Lyra sit up. Maybe Potter had kicked the bucket already. She sighed a little when Fleur appeared with McGonnagal. The same thing happened with Krum. She sat her head in her hands as she waited. She could see her headmaster panicking. It was then she noticed him clutch his left arm. Lyra's eyes widened. It wasn't possible. _How could He have been resurrected?_ Her father seemed to believe that some idiot named Wormtail was up to something to do with it but even her father didn't believe it.

As soon as the task ended everyone was cheering but Lyra could see the Diggory boy was dead. Potter was clutching at him, sobbing on the body. Lyra shared a look with Hermione. She knew someone would have died.

* * *

_Lyra walked through the large house, she hated her parents for going to that party and leaving her here with the elves and her brother, her stupid brother. The last she had checked, he was yelling at them for not making his hot chocolate right. He was an idiot she thought. Lyra slipped into the library; also her mother's study. Walking into the corner she removed her favourite book and curled up in the corner. She wasn't sure how long she had sat and read about the Order of Merlin when she heard her mother's voice approaching,_

_"You have to be careful Lucius" The older woman hissed, "If the ministry were to find half the poisons or hexed artefacts the ministry will know you were lying about serving the dark lord" Lyra frowned, why would father have kept them? He didn't need them anymore._

_"Hush Cissy, unless stupid Weasley orders another search on the manor they will find nothing" He said, Lyra practically heard the shrug._

_"Has there been anything from them?" Her mother's voice was timid._

_"No" Her father's voice defeated. "And it should remain that way. Lyra and Draco are too young to handle the animosity of the world especially one that contains the Dark Lord."_

Lyra thought of the conversation as she stared into the centre of the dusty dingy manor, it was nothing like her home where it was clean and tidy. Something her mother took pride in. Her mother, she was going to be destroyed when she saw what stupidity Lyra was doing. There was dust, dirt and bones of something, or someone, in the corner where the giant snake lay. The tall man approached her

"Your arm" He ordered. Lyra extended her left arm obediently. He gripped her arm tightly causing Lyra to frown, his hand held no warmth. He spoke the incantation loudly so that the fellow followers heard clearly. Lyra's arm burned, she had never felt so much pain. She was sure her wrist was on fire. The blinding pain shot into her wrist. Dropping her to her knees she gritted her teeth.

"Do you swear to uphold the laws of the Dark Lord?" Her aunt asked from the corner,

"I do" Lyra hissed,

"Do you swear to be loyal, to do without question your duty and to uphold the pure ways of our kind?"

"I swear" Lyra said. She stood staring into the cold glossy face of the Dark Lord, the grin plastered to his face was sinister.

"Excellent" He hissed, he walked back to the high back chair, "What is the status of the ministry?" He asked.

"Potter will face the Wizegamont on the 12th of August" Her Father voiced from her side.

"What else?" The Dark Lords voice unusually soft,

"Fudge is still deluded. He believes everything but the truth" Yaxley stated from his corner making the Dark Lord sneer.

"Any news on Dumbledore?" He asked the room.

"Nothing but the usual" Someone piped up, a voice Lyra didn't recognise.

"Lyra" The Dark Lord called, at the sound of her name Lyra stood a little straighter, "When you return to Hogwarts you will report everything on Harry Potters movements" He ordered,

"Yes my Lord" She spoke.


	9. Umbridge

Lyra stood and watched the party carry on from her position in the back of the room, she was currently hiding from the Carrow twins as well as Montague. She hated these stupid parties.

She looked over and could see her brother trying to pry Pansy Parkinson off of him. He was so reckless if father were to catch them he would hex them for how inappropriate they were being.

Lyra looked to see her parents dancing elegantly. She could see Daphne Greengrass making her way across the ground towards Lyra. Lyra stood unsure of what the girl could want. Daphne was the usual pureblood, she looked down her nose at everyone, but now she looked scared and timid as she approached Lyra. They had briefly spoken at parties before but not enough that Lyra would consider the girl a friend. She looked at the dark haired girl that was approaching her she was wearing the usual elegant dress that most of the women were wearing except Lyra who wore a dark suit and shirt.

"Lyra" Daphne greeted with a fake smile,

"Daphne, what can I do for you?" Lyra asked curiously,

"I was hoping for a dance" Daphne asked confidently. Confidence that Lyra could see was fake. Lyra stood from her leaning position, she was almost a full head taller than the eldest Greengrass, and she watched Daphne stick her hand out, to which Lyra reluctantly took. The small brunette led Lyra where the older couples were dancing. Lyra immediately took lead and began the formal dance that had been drilled into them since these summer gatherings began,

"Draco mentioned that you'd be joining us at Hogwarts" Daphne prodded, Lyra knew there was reason the girl wanted to talk to her.

"Did he now?" Lyra said with a glare at her younger brother, "Well I couldn't very well stay at Durmstrang what with Karkaroff's disappearance." Lyra stated with a shrug,

"What does that have to do with you?" Daphne asked critically, Lyra spun around,

"Nothing but most fingers are being pointed to pureblood families now that Potter is shouting his mouth off" Lyra stated with a shrug. "But then Fudge is being so ignorant anyone could get away with anything" Lyra sneered at the minister she didn't think highly of him but then none of the families that knew of Voldemorts return did. Lyra turned them again and she felt Daphne step closer to her,

"I think your father's up to something" Daphne muttered, Lyra smirked,

"My father's always up to something" Lyra stated with a smirk making Daphne laugh. Lyra followed Daphnes eye line to see both fathers watching them.

"My father told me this morning that he was going to try and arrange for my sister to marry your brother," Daphne stated making Lyra laugh,

"Well that's ambitious" Lyra stated,

"How so?" Daphne asked as they turn again,

"Well at the minute my brother can't see past Pansy Parkinson" She stated with a nod to the corner, she did not miss Daphne's eye roll. "Not a fan I'm guessing" Lyra stated as the music finished and they made their way to the other side of the paving.

"Not exactly" Daphne stated as she sipped her drink, Lyra smirked drinking her own, she could see that her mother watching her from across the garden. She shifted uncomfortably under her mother's obvious encouragement.

"Come with me" Lyra stated dragging Daphne behind her. Daphne protested lightly as Lyra dragged her into the gardens, "Why did you really want to dance with me?" Lyra interrogated. Daphne narrowed her pale green eyes at the tall blonde,

"Because I wanted to talk to someone I could trust" Daphne admitted.

"What makes you think you can trust me?" Lyra snapped,

"Because my father told me what you've been assigned to do" Daphne stated making Lyra take a step back in shock, "I think you're really brave Lyra," Daphne said softly. Lyra shook her head.

"You have no idea what I've been asked to do" Lyra sneered,

"I know you've been asked to pull Granger away from Potter so the Dark Lord can kill him," Daphne stated making Lyra spin around in shock. "I want to help" Daphne stated, making Lyra do a double take,

"How?" was all Lyra could get out, "How could you possibly help me?" Lyra stated,

"I can help you make Granger jealous" Daphne stated, making Lyra frown, "It's all very well trying to get her to stop talking to Potter, but that will only get you so far" Daphne stated, Lyra frowned watching her for a moment she could see that Daphne did want to help,

"And how do you suggest I make her jealous. She spends most of her time drooling over Weasley than she would even consider me," Lyra stated,

"Because, if we go back to school, a couple, then she will be forced to the side" Daphne said with a shrug, "And I know Granger, she never likes being ignored" Daphne said with a smirk. Lyra smirked with a laugh,

"Alright fine, but I'm unsure how our parents shall take this" Lyra stated curiously.

"We won't know until we go back to school," Daphne said with a shrug. Lyra nodded and stuck her hand out in front of her. She watched Daphne take it reluctantly before she kissed the girls hand.

"Alright then you have yourself a deal," Lyra stated, before turning and walking out of the gardens.

* * *

The trip to Diagon Alley was bizarre, she was used to getting her books for Durmstrang, not Hogwarts, and she was used to being fitted for her scarlet robes, not black robes. She stood on the podium as her mother boasted about how the Greengrass family was well respected in the ministry. Lyra wasn't sure if it was to her or to her brother or both. Lyra watched the poor tailor fitter around her, he looked terrified to get close to the family. She had been tailored into a pristine black suit and a white shirt.

"And you'll go through the sorting in Dumbledore's office" Narcissa stated, she had been parroting on about Hogwarts,

"Is that really necessary?" Lyra asked dubiously.

"Apparently" Narcissa said as she was reading over her daughter's letter again.

Once there fittings were finished, Lyra managed to slip away to find her father in Borgin and Burkes.

"I was just finishing some business with Mr Borgin, Lyra" Lucius sneered at the man who quivered slightly, Lyra looked at the parcel in her father's hand and decided it would be best to not ask questions,

"I was hoping that we could stop by the Quidditch shop father" Lyra said to which Lucius raised an eyebrow, "I mean if you want me to be successful at Hogwarts it can be expected I'll be on my house team" Lyra stated and she saw her father smirk, "And I doubt Mr Borgin can tailor to those needs" She sneered at the man who seemed to cower further.

"Very true" Lucius stated and followed his daughter out. Lyra had managed to get her and her father into the Quidditch shop without her brother noticing, which was an achievement in its self. "This isn't a way to upstage your brother is it?" Lucius asked with a hiss,

"Of course not" Lyra stated trying not to smirk. She looked over many of the brooms but she knew which one she wanted and that was the fire bolt. It was just a matter of convincing her father.

"Which one Lyra?" Lucius asked with a knowing smirk, which Lyra returned. As they walked up, she could see her mother and brother walk out of the quill shop. Her brother face going pink. As Draco went to whine, Lucius raised his hand to silence him. "Your sister is helping me Draco, this means she gets a reward," Lucius stated and Lyra tried not to grin maliciously at her brother who was pink in the face.

* * *

As soon as Lyra stepped onto the platform, she could see the hustle to get onto the train,

"I'll see you at Christmas" Draco called as he ran off in the direction of Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy. Lyra rolled her eyes and quickly hugged her mother who whispered,

"Look after him" She whispered as she squeezed Lyra, who nodded.

"You know what to do" Lucius asked to which Lyra nodded. She pulled her trunk along behind her and quickly dropped it off. She found Daphne even quicker; she saw the brief smile cross the smaller girls face as she walked into the carriage behind everyone else. As the train pulled away, Lyra slid into the seat next to Daphne, who made idle chat with Blaise who kept looking at Lyra and back to Daphne,

"What is it Zabini?" Lyra snapped eventually,

"Nothing" He quickly said looking away, this seemed to catch her brother's attention,

"What's so interesting about Lyra, Blaise? I'm the prefect here, not her" He sneered, earning him a glare from his sister.

"I was trying to work out why you would transfer?" Blaise asked,

"Because my mother believes that with Karkaroff's disappearance that suspicion would fall on our family if I stayed." Lyra explained, it wasn't the truth, "happy now?" Lyra sneered. He nodded and looked away. Lyra went back to reading her book when Pansy piped up,

"That reminds, where did you two sneak off too during the summer gathering? I saw you go into the gardens" Pansy asked Daphne directly, Lyra glanced up and saw her blush making her smirk, she was a good actress. Pansy seemed to shriek loudly at this. "I knew there was something going on" She squealed. She looked up from her book to see her brothers face go red. He really did not like not being the centre of attention. Lyra felt Daphne sit into her a little more and smirked. She let Daphne make up gossip with Pansy since Pansy couldn't keep her mouth shut. She made sure to listen in case anyone reiterated it to her. Eventually Lyra grew bored of her book and decided to go for a walk through the carriages on the train, as she walked through she received many looks from people.

Stepping of the train Hermione was shocked to see a familiar blonde haired girl,

"What's Malfoy 2.0 doing here?" Ron asked following their eye line.

"Looks like she's wearing our robes" Harry commented.

Hermione watched her speak to Blaise Zabini before she followed the rest of the Slytherin lot up to the castle. Hermione tried to find a justifiable reason for Lyra to be at Hogwarts. She had never heard of transfers between the schools before. Later when they walked into the Great Hall Hermione wasn't shocked to see Lyra sat in trousers and a white shirt with the Slytherin crested tie. Hermione frowned slightly, apparently all Malfoys were put in Slytherin. She watched Daphne Greengrass lean over and giggle while dropping herself over Lyra. Lyra just looked uncomfortable. The whole situation was odd. Hermione knew Lyra didn't get on with her brother yet she was sat with all of Malfoys followers like Pansy Parkinson. Stupid cow was the firth thought that came to her head when she thought of Pansy. Once the feast began they were all witness to Ron's eating habits as he shoved as much food into his mouth as he could,

"At's Alfoy's ister he en?" He asked, Hermione frowned at him as Harry translated,

"What's Malfoys sister doing here then?" Frowning Hermione turned around once more,

"Maybe after Durmstrang lost at the Triwizard Tournament old Lucius didn't want her there" Ginny theorised with a shrug. Hermione could see Lyra across the room looking bored out of her mind, Maybe she had few friends here and that was why she was slumming it with her brother,. As Hermione's eyes scanned for Hagrid, her eyes fell on a woman who looked like a relative to a toad. She was short with curly brown hair with an atrocious pink alice band on her head,

"Who's that?" Hermione asked sharply, Harry and Ron seemed to follow her line of sight,

"It's that Umbridge woman" Harry exclaimed,

"Who?" She asked,

"She was at my hearing. She works for Fudge" Harry protested.

"Nice cardigan" Ron teased, Hermione didn't stop him, her mind was too busy working.

"She works for Fudge?" Hermione asked, "What's she doing here then?" She pondered.

"Dunno" Harry muttered,

"No, surely not" Hermione murmured. The sorting quickly stopped all of Hermione's voiced theories that were going through her head. The feast quickly took place and all thoughts were on the sorting hat's warning except Hermione's her mind was on the toad sat at the top table. As soon as Nick left after being insulted by Ron, Neville piped up,

"Is that a new girl?" He asked pointing at Lyra, Ginny subtly lowered his hand.

"Yeah she's Malfoy's sister" Ron said disdainfully. Hermione tried not to glare,

"She's a lot better than Malfoy" Hermione defended. Ron frowned but kept his mouth shut.

"Wonder why she's here" He pondered. The three of them shrugged as Dumbledore's Speech began. They all sat shocked as the Umbridge woman interrupted him and began a new speech of her own, by the end Hermione was furious.

"Yes it was illuminating" she gritted,

"Your telling me you enjoyed it?!" Ron asked incredulously, "That was the dullest speech I've ever heard and I grew up with Percy"

As Hermione explained that the ministry had sent Umbridge to try and sort the school out, Lyra gazed across the hall at the Golden trio. Hermione was obviously pissed at the ministry and as Lyra realised it would be a lot easier to carry out her plan. She watched Hermione and the weasel lead the pathetic looking Gryffindor's up to their new dorm.

Receiving the password to the dungeon she decided to wander the castle before returning to the Slytherin quarters. She eventually found herself outside a familiar Fat Lady portrait. Hermione and the Weasel were walking up the stairs from their patrol from the look of it. She tried not to grin. Pushing her hands into her pockets she walked slowly around the corner.

"Lyra?" Hermione called turning she smirked,

"Malfoy" Weasley called with a bit of a grunt.

"Caught" She teased walking over.

"What are you doing skulking about up here?" Weasley growled, Lyra frowned and tried not to glare,

"Skulking? No, try lost Weasley" She growled back. Hermione quickly turned to Ron,

"You go ahead" She instructed. Weasley gaped at her,

"Are you mental? I'm not leaving you with-"

"Ron" Hermione snapped. He promptly shut up and stalked off. Hermione turned back to Lyra and pointed to the stairs. "This way" She instructed, Lyra walked down beside her.

"How was your summer?" Lyra asked,

"Alright, I spent most of it at that Weasley's" Hermione said with a bit of a shrug.

"Why not with your own parents?" Lyra's curiosity spiked.

"Well with everything that happened with Harry over the summer it was easier" Lyra frowned,

"That's Potters problem not yours" She said quickly, Hermione shook her head and decided to change the subject.

"How was your summer?" She diverted hoping to find out why the tall girl had transferred.

"It was pretty boring" Lyra said with a shrug. "I didn't murder my brother which is always a good start" Lyra joked with a smirk.

"Some people would disagree" Hermione responded. Lyra chuckled.

"We had the regular summer party which is an excuse for my mother to throw an elaborate party that boasts her social status some more" Lyra explained with a grimace.

"Not a fan I'm guessing" Hermione teased.

"Not exactly" Lyra smirked.

"So why did you move?" Hermione asked no longer being able to stop herself. Lyra smirked,

"Ever since Karkaroff disappeared my mother's being having fits about me going back" Lyra admitted as they walked along the deserted corridors. "Something about it not being safe" She added.

"So when were you sorted?" Hermione blurted.

"Just before the feast in Dumbledore's office" Lyra replied.

"I suppose it would have looked rather silly if you were stuck with the first years" Hermione said with a teasing smile. Lyra scrunched her nose at the thought. "Well it's just down there" Hermione instructed pointing down the stairs to the Slytherin quarters.

"Thank you" Lyra said as Hermione turned and walked off.

* * *

The following morning Lyra walked into the great hall with Tracey for breakfast. She ate her cereal as Snape handed her her timetable. She was with the Gryffindor's for most of the day which she couldn't help but smirk at. She had managed to convince Dumbledore that because the teaching was so shocking at Durmstrang she should resit her OWLS. He had reluctantly agreed after a letter from Narcissa.

Lyra followed a giggling Daphne into History of magic. The Professor didn't acknowledge her as she slid into an empty seat. It was possibly the worst lesson she had ever had. She was sure if it wasn't for Daphne elbowing her she'd have slept through the whole thing. Once Lyra had stomached the quick break she may her way into potions.

Settling into Potions she sat at a table close to the Golden trio. Once Snape had finished drowning on about OWLS she began paying attention when they began discussing ingredients. Lyra listened as Snape humiliated Potter some more before handing over her labelled flagon. Eyebrows raised as Lyra handed him the Potion. Clearly exceeding his predictions Severus gave her a subtle nod before the tall girl followed out after the rest of the class. The walked up to the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom.

As they entered it was very clear that they were going to be treated like three year olds. Lyra sat in seat not far from the golden trio once more, and retrieved her books from her bag, she had never seen a woman in so much pink in most of her life. The woman made an odd chirping noise every time she smiled. Her eyes followed Potter most of the time.

It seemed from there things went from bad to worse. What quickly went from no wands turned into a rather dull point of being told to read? Lyra stared at the book that was clearly aimed for magical beginners of aged nine most likely, Lyra turned the book over in her hands a few times before dropping it on the desk with a thud and opening at a random page. Having no intention of reading the drivel in front of her. Lyra glanced about only to see Hermione with her hand raised straight in the air with a determined look on her face. As soon as the short woman even addressed Hermione Lyra knew it was going to end badly.

As soon as the slam of the door silenced the room, everyone burst into gossip. Lyra looked at Hermione and saw her staring at the floor, she bit her lip tightly. It wasn't a good idea but how else was she to win the girls trust. Quickly grabbing her quill and wand she wrote the note and sent it to Hermione with a quick charm. The professor noticed of course and looked enraged at the Older Malfoy.

"Hand that note to me, dear" She ordered Hermione who had not opened it yet. Lyra had guessed that the old boot would get to it before Hermione or rather she had hoped. "Perhaps if it is felt that notes are necessary then the whole class should be informed" Umbridge stated. Lyra quirked her eyebrow with a smirk. She caught Hermione's incredulous glare but shrugged.

"If you feel that's necessary professor" She answered with a shrug. Umbridge seemed to puff up at that. She unravelled the paper and read. As soon as she had finished she had flushed bright red.

"Class dismissed" She ordered before turning on her heel and walking away. Lyra pushed her chair back with a smirk. She always enjoyed rebelling but this was going to make her day.

Later Lyra found herself relaxing in the library. She was reading a worn copy on dragons, she didn't hear anyone approaching so when Miss Granger slammed a giant book on the table she jumped out her skin. Glaring at Hermione she rubbed the ink stain from her shirt.

"What did that note say?!" She asked,

"Nothing that important relax" Lyra stated sitting back down.

"If it wasn't that important why the hell did Umbridge dismiss the class?"

"She dismissed the class because she knew that we weren't going to pay attention" Lyra replied with a shrug.

"What did it say?"

"It said that I thought you should study with me this evening" Lyra lied smoothly. Hermione narrowed her eyes and glared.

"No it didn't"

"No it didn't. It actually stated that I thought Umbridge was amazingly sexy with her fluffy pink cardigan" Lyra said, rolling her wand between her fingers.

"You played her" Hermione asked sitting across from the taller girl.

"Of course I did" Lyra stated, "After you Gryffindor's caused that riot in class I had to do something to liven the place up" She said honestly. Hermione blushed,

"I'm sorry about that. Harry's been very stressed lately, no one believes him" Hermione admitted hugging herself tightly.

"Do you?" Lyra asked honestly. Her mark was beginning to itch. Hermione stared at the tall girl. No one had asked, not even Ron.

"I… I don't know" Hermione admitted tears forming in her eyes. "Logically I shouldn't, I mean no one saw it happen" She explained.

"But?" prompted Hermione continued.

"But he's my best friend, I should believe him no matter what" Hermione stated, that fierce look overcoming her features. Lyra smirked leaning on her book, "What are you reading?" She asked,

"Oh, just something for personal gain" She said with a smirk. Hermione narrowed her eyes before taking the book from her,

"Dragon Breading?" Hermione asked shocked, "Please say you don't have a dragon?" She asked seriously. Lyra laughed,

"Sure I keep it tucked at the bottom of my bed" Sarcasm evident. Hermione actually looked relieved. Lyra shook her head. "Of course not. I just like them" She admitted taking the book back.

"You should talk to Ron, his brother studies them" Lyra grimaced,

"No thanks" She muttered.

"What is it that you have against Ron?" Hermione asked curiously. For once she felt she could talk to Lyra, and the possibility of the Older Malfoy opening up was high since they were alone. Lyra ready to respond was promptly cut off.

"There you are Hermione, thank god" A loud voice from the door asked.

"Shhh" Came from Madam Prince. Ron seemed to ignore her as he came in,

"Aren't you coming to dinner?" He asked,

"Oh I didn't realise the time" Hermione admitted. Ron sent Lyra a glare but Hermione blushed and waved,

"I'll see you later" Lyra waved as she walked away before retrieving her diary to record her day. As she finished a single line came back.

'Keep up the good work' she wasn't sure if it was her father or the Dark Lord but she knew she'd have to keep going with the plan. She was in too deep to get out of it now.


	10. Quidditch

Over the day's, Lyra tried to keep focused on classes. She kept her diary entries to a minimum. She was more than caught up on her course work, and had been spending a lot of the time on the quidditch pitch practicing. Her classes consisted of being lectured on the importance of OWL's. Charm's had Flitwick scaring them all with future decision making. Lyra had quickly zoned out only to be a bit lost when he asked her to perform a summoning charm. It resulted in a few sniggers when she almost knocked out Lavender Brown. It got even worse when they went on to transfiguration, she had unsuccessfully vanished her quill rather than her snail. Shaking her head as McGonnagal gave her a small smile as she walked off. Gritting her teeth, Lyra packed up her bag which felt like it was about to burst. Stomping off to lunch, Lyra noticed that Potter and Weasley were missing from the Gryffindor table, frowning Lyra slipped from Daphne's grip, at the girls obviously irritated look she excused herself. Walking over, Hermione earned a nudge from Ginny,

"Where is the annoying duo?" Lyra asked earning a glare from the female Weasley, Hermione only sighed and stared up at her. Lyra panicked slightly at the obvious critical brown eyes on her.

"In the Library because they're panicking about homework" Hermione stated. Lyra nodded,

"I feel their pain" She admitted slipping her bag of her shoulder which felt like fire on her shoulder.

"Why are you over here instead of at the Slytherin table?" Ginny asked with narrow eyes,

"Inter house relations" Lyra stated with a bit of a grin. Hermione let out a small laugh under her breath, Ginny only rolled her eyes.

"Would you like to sit?" Hermione offered with a smirk. Lyra gave her a cheesy sarcastic grin as she sat across from her. Her eyes immediately falling on the homework in front of Hermione,

"Do you ever take a break?" Lyra asked surprised.

"That's what we tell her" Ginny stated from her soup. Hermione huffed and glared at them both,

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend" Lyra quickly apologised. "What?" She asked from the shocked looks both Hermione and Ginny sent her.

"We've never heard a Malfoy apologise before" Hermione stated quietly,

"You mean Slytherin" Ginny corrected.

"They're not all bad" Lyra stated quietly as she spared a glance over her shoulder. Draco and Daphne were both glaring holes into her back. Ginny let out a disbelieving noise, and Hermione seemed to stay quiet.

"So what do you know about quidditch trials?" Lyra asked Hermione. The shorter girl looked up from her sandwich with a curious look,

"What makes you think I know anything about it?" She asked critically.

"Well I sort of figured both your friends would talk about it plus you are a prefect" Lyra explained shrinking a bit in her seat. Ginny quickly picked up the topic however, and Hermione noticed the two girls were beginning to get along quite well when they moved on to favorite teams. Hermione left them too it. As lunch fell to an end, Hermione began to gather her things. Lyra hoisted her bag over her shoulder and followed them out. Hermione walked out of the castle and towards the clearing for Magical creatures, halfway down however, her arm began to burn. Not like it was an itch but a burn. Gasping she gripped her bag,

"Lyra what's wrong?" Hermione asked with a frown,

"I'm fine, you guys go on I just need a minute" She said, even to herself her voice sounded strange. Hermione and Ginny both seemed to protest.

"Hey" Ron interrupted as he approached, pointedly bumping his shoulder into Lyra's. She glared as they walked off. She dumped her bag and removed her wand from her bag. Running it over her wrist, her Mark was red. It didn't make sense. Quickly cloaking the mark once more she removed her diary from her bag and quickly scribbled her questions. Immediately the burning stopped. And a note back replied, he want's more detail. Rolling her eyes she stuffed the book away and trudged down to class. Lyra stood beside the group of Slytherin's.

"Now who can tell me what these things are called?" Plank asked. As per usual Hermione's hand shot in the air. As per usual her brother made a grotesque gesture about her teeth. Lyra snapped a bit and shoved him as soon as Plank was distracted with Parkinson. He glared at her but shrugged it off. Lyra quickly became entranced by the lesson. They did the exercise that Professor Grubbly Plank set, it wasn't until the class began to pair off to examine the Bowtruckles that Lyra heard Potter ask where Hagrid was, she had heard of the man before and had seen him at the Yule ball.

"Maybe the stupid great oaf's got himself badly injured" Draco sneered, Potter replied with something Lyra couldn't hear, her blood was boiling. Draco was deliberately riling Potter just so he could be part of something. "Maybe he's messing with stuff that's too big for him, if you get my drift" He snickered. Lyra was ready to lunge but the hand on her arm from Daphne prevented her.

"Don't cause a scene" The girl whispered as she handed Lyra the woodlice with a disgusted look. She glanced over at Potter who was clearly stressing at Hermione.

"Yes" Draco's voice filtered in from his position in his followers group, "Father was talking to the minister a couple of days ago, you know, and it sounds as though the ministry's really determined to crack down on the substandard teaching in this place. So even if the over-grown moron does show up again, he'll probably be sent packing straightaway" Draco voiced,

"That's it" Lyra hissed as she turned. Daphne lunged over the table at the tall girl trying to prevent any notice to come to the two Malfoy's.

"Lyra, they'll all catch on" Daphne hissed, Lyra glanced behind her to see Hermione watching them. A small frown indicating her confusion. Sighing Lyra went back to the bench. As class ended, Lyra could see the strain between the golden trio. Sighing Lyra followed the rest of the class into the green house. Lyra wasn't surprised when yet another teacher ranted about OWL's. Lyra stalked out of the greenhouses, she made her way to the Great Hall and sank into a chair. Across the room, Hermione watched the tall girl, turning she asked,

"What do you think it's like having Malfoy as a brother?" She pondered a loud. Ron sprayed his juice everywhere,

"Why the hell are you thinking that?" He practically shouted,

"I just think it's weird that she got so angry about Malfoy shouting his mouth off about Hagrid" Hermione theorised,

"I guess" He muttered, "But she's a pure-blood Malfoy. Why would she be interested in Hagrid?" He asked.

"I think they know something we don't, don't you?" Hermione asked him. He shrugged quickly. "Well, I'm going to the library I'll see you later" She said collecting her things. Ron grunted around the steak pie he was shoving into his mouth. Lyra watched Hermione leave the hall and sighed. Suddenly she wasn't very hungry,

"I'll see you all later" She said to Tracy and Daphne, they both nodded as Lyra left the Hall. Dumping her stuff she stalked down to the great lake. She quickly became lost in her thought's that before she realised it she was halfway around the lake. Huffing annoyance at herself she made her way back. Walking into the castle she was almost in when she heard the sickly sweet voice behind her,

"Miss Malfoy" Lyra turned, her hair was stuck to her face from the rain, all dressed in pink was Professor Umbridge,

"Professor" Lyra addressed walking toward the short woman.

"It's rather late for a student to be returning to the castle" She said in her sickly sweet voice,

"I lost track of time" Lyra admitted with a shrug. The short woman nodded and Lyra stalked off back to her room. She hadn't been in the mood for anything. Walking into the common room, she wasn't surprised to find her brother sat on the couch as she entered,

"Where have you been?" He asked staring up at her,

"Does it matter?" She replied her eyebrow raised daring him to start an argument.

"Of course it matters" He hissed. Lyra walked down to the couch,

"I'm tired, I'm going to bed" She stated, loosening her tie.

"I wish you'd let me help you" He hissed up at her,

"Why? So you can shout of your mouth a bit more" Lyra snapped, "I don't think so" She stated before walking up to the bed.

The following morning she was rudely woken with Tracey Davis stood over her,

"Will you get up already? We're going to be late" She stated, Lyra stared up at the girl,

"What? What for?" She asked rubbing her face,

"Try outs, come on Lyra don't tell me you forgot" in all honesty she hadn't even thought about it in weeks,

"No" She stated getting up. "I'll be down in five just let me get dressed" She told her. Tracey huffed and strolled out of Lyra's room. Rubbing her face once more, Lyra got up and got dressed. Quickly retrieving her broom from it's tucked away position under her bed she made her way down to breakfast with the brown haired girl who was blabbing on about the team. All she knew was that her brother was on the team and Montague was on the team. Walking into the hall, she caught Hermione's eye and smiled slightly at the girl. Hermione returned the smile,

"I can't believe their holding their trials today" Ron hissed,

"Why?" Neville asked curiously,

"Because they're cutting it a bit late" Harry intercepted.

"I think it'd be cool to go and watch" Ginny suggested, at the incredulous look of the rest of the table she explained, "Scope out the competition" as if it was obvious. Harry and Ron both refused something about homework. Ginny, Hermione and surprisingly Neville all walked down to the Quidditch pitch. Sitting away from the Slytherin house they sat and watched as Montague shouted at them,

"This is our year. All right first we'll have Beaters" he shouted. In the end it was a train wreck and only Crabbe and Goyle were not even close to the standard of Fred and George. Hermione could see Lyra sat on her broom chatting casually to Montague and Davis. They were clearly having a descent conversation because for the first time in days Hermione saw Lyra smile. It was a genuine smile, not forced like she did sometimes in the library. Hermione sighed as she saw the other Malfoy swoop down to clearly ruin the moment.

"Alright, let's do some drills" Montague shouted before the younger Malfoy could open his mouth. It was plainly clear to anyone watching that Lyra was far better than the others that were trying out. It was odd to see such focus on the taller girls face. One that Hermione had never seen. They did drills and the like, Ginny was in her element watching them getting the scoop on the new team. Hermione sat and watched, it wasn't until half way through it began to go down hill. Draco Malfoy swooped down,

"What's a Mudblood and a Blood traitor doing here? Admiring what you can't have?" He said with a sickly grin. Both girls grimaced, what they weren't expecting was the quaffle to expertly hit Malfoy in the head. Out of no where Lyra swooped in and caught it on the receiving bounce,

"Keep your eyes open Ferret" She shouted as she sped off. Hermione had never seen malfoy go as red as he did, she wanted to compare him to a tomato.

"Father will hear of this!" He screeched quickly taking off after his sister. Hermione stared staggered after the siblings,

"Maybe we should go" Ginny suggested. Hermione quickly nodded and they returned up to the great hall.

* * *

It wasn't until a few days after the trials did Harry and Ron tell Hermione about the Slytherin's at the Quidditch practice. Glancing into her meal she asked, "Was Lyra there?" She asked, Harry shook his head as Ron snapped,

"If you could tell the Slytherin to shut her bloody brother up then it'd be great" Hermione couldn't help but glare.

"Ron Lyra gets on as well with Malfoy as we do" Hermione tried to explain.

"She's a Slytherin just tell her" Ron grunted. Hermione sighed heavily clearly there was no getting through to her taller friend. She sat and finished dinner before walking off to the library, Lyra was sat in the corner in her usual spot, the taller blonde was curled and staring out the window, her teeth gritted and a small frown decorating her face,

"Hey" Hermione said quietly as she began to empty her bag, Lyra gave a lopsided smile before turning her attention to charms. It wasn't long until they moved onto Defense against the dark arts, when Hermione gave up,

"We need a proper teacher" She huffed, Lyra shrugged,

"This is what we have though" She stated showing the curly haired brunette the terrible assigned reading,

"But we don't need to use it, we could teach ourselves" Hermiones idea blurted itself at the taller girl. Lyra raised a dubious eyebrow,

"You've lost it" She stated staring at the genius witch.

"Maybe we could find an older student-" Hermione cut herself off before jumping to her feet, "I have to go" She said as she ran off, Lyra sat dumbfounded,

"I don't think she had it" She muttered to herself going back to her homework.

* * *

A few days later Lyra stood looking up at Flich as he beat the beg into the wall, Dolores Umbridge, High Inquisitor. She groaned inwardly before turning to see Hermione glaring into the wall, walking over Hermione whispered,

"She's going to ruin Hogwarts"

"I think she already has" Lyra stated as she watched the preppy woman walk past them. They walked towards the grounds the rain beginning to pour,

"How is Quidditch coming along?" Hermione asked trying to make conversation,

"It's alright I guess, it's not much different than when I was at Durmstrang." Lyra admitted,

"Do you still keep in touch with them?" Hermione asked, shaking her head Lyra replied,

"No, I didn't have many friends outside my parents circle and even then it was limited" Lyra explained before asking, "Do you keep in touch with any of your muggle friends?"

Shaking her head,

"No I lost contact with all of them when I went into second year" She explained. Lyra nodded. The small talk was beginning to annoy Hermione,

"Why were you angry with Malfoy for talking about Hagrid?" Hermione asked, Lyra looked up shocked,

"He doesn't know what he's talking about" Lyra stated it wasn't a lie exactly,

"How so?" Hermione prodded,

"He thinks because father mentions a few things to him passing he knows it all" Lyra explained, "He really meant nothing by it Hermione" Lyra lied, Hermione nodded, not believing one word the taller girl had said to her.


	11. The Battle

Lyra hadn't intended on being there every part of her being was screaming that she shouldn't be there. Especially when her father laid eyes on her in the room of what felt like death. Its voices were calling to her. She locked eyes with him only for a moment, but in that moment she knew. She knew it had all changed, the look of terror over his face, the look that she was much further into all of this than either had planned. That was when the room erupted, Death Eaters apparated in, causing the room to be full of commotion. Lyra slipped into the darkness, and watched Harry look at his friends. They were all being held, his defenses gone. Lyra watched Hermione and caught the girl's eyes. The pleading look in them.

"Did you actually think you could stand a chance against us?" Lucius sneered at the boy who lived,

"Mere Children" He sniped.

"I'll make it easy for you, give me the prophecy or watch your friends die" He sneered.

Lyra slowly made her way around the room creeping closer to Hermione. As soon as the ball was in her father's hand the room erupted. Order members and Death eaters began dueling. Lyra immediately sprinted for Hermione who was being dragged by Tonks out of the room. Lyra sprinted after them. Dodging whatever Jinx Tonks thought to throw at her. As they skidded into the fireplace. Hermione ripped away from Tonks,

"Go" Lyra shouted, ready to push her through the arch,

"Not until you explain" Hermione shouted back her fury evident, "Why are you here? What is going on with you Lyra? Why are you with them?" Hermione whispered her last question. Lyra frowned deeply before grabbing Hermione tightly and crashing her lips down on her own. They lost themselves, they were going to be murdered any minute and here Lyra was kissing her. Hermione relaxed into the kiss and gripped Lyra's shirt, melting their lips together. Lyra pulled away and stared down into chocolate eyes,

"You have to go" Lyra husked before pushing Hermione into the fireplace. Lyra turned quickly defending against a stupefy jinx. She took off towards her father, he caught her midway,

"What are you doing here?" He snapped, only to shake his head. "You have to go, get out of here before someone sees" He hissed. Lyra shook her head as he dragged her back to the fireplace.

"I want to help" Lyra protested,

"You have to go. Before someone sees you" Lucius hissed Lyra nodded As she was ready to grab flew powder, a member of the Order jumped in before with Neville and Ron. Weasley caught her eyes and she saw the frown. She turned to her dad for him to grip the back of her neck and plant a kiss on her forehead,

"I will always love you Lyra" He whispered to her softly, Lyra frowned before seeing a scarred man behind him.

"Go" She shouted to her dad pushing him out of the way. As she slid under the mantle, agony enveloped her.

"Lyra!" She heard her father scream, she had never screamed in pain so much. Her entire left side was in agony, she didn't understand how or who had done it. She heard her father shout only to be whisked away. Lyra felt the burning of her body the pain. As she fell out the fireplace she heard a familiar voice call her name. But then it went black, pain surrounding her senses.

* * *

Hermione stood her eyes wide, she didn't understand a lot of things. First she knew she was in Grimmauld place, then Neville and Ron where there and suddenly everyone was shouting at the fire. Hermione turned only to see Lyra, her entire left side was burned badly. Her skin pale skin was burned black, her shirt was seared into her skin. Her entire body twitching.

"Get her upstairs" She heard Mrs Weasley shout. Suddenly everyone was moving but Hermione. Hermione sat on the dusty old couch, her mind was racing with why Lyra had come through the fireplace, was it to get out of there and explain, was it to kill her and the order, or was it just to escape? Hermione stared at the burning fireplace. Hours past she wasn't sure. Fred and Ginny at her side holding her hands. Eventually both Mrs Weasley and Lupin walked down the stairs. Hermione listened closely,

"She was hit with Friendfyre" Lupin explained, "She's lucky to be alive" He muttered.

"She'll be in a lot of pain for a long time" He continued,

"We can't keep her here surely, she's a Malfoy?" Mrs Weasley asked,

"She can't be moved without special care Molly" Lupin muttered.

"What about Severus, he was always close to the Malfoy's maybe he can take her home?" Mr Weasley suggested,

"Her parent's will be worried sick" Mrs Weasley cried,

"We can't risk them knowing the location of the Order" Moody interupted,

"We should toss her out" Mundungus suggested.

"No" Lupin stated, "We'll inform Severus then perhaps when she does wake, she can be moved home" He theorised. "Her injuries are extensive, she'll need a lot of care"

"Don't worry about that, I have everything I need to take care of her" Molly insisted,

"She should go to St Mungos" Tonks stated, she was the last to speak.

"No she stays until we know something from Dumbledore" Moody stated his voice rough. "For all we know she could be on her side" He added,

"Or here to kill us" Ron snapped, Hermione glared. The adults dismissed his comment before moving off. Hermione watched Lupin turn and look for Tonks. Making his way up the stairs he found her stood in the doorway of Lyra's room,

"You know her?" He asked quietly,

"She's my cousin" Tonks admitted quietly.

"Are, were you close?" Lupin asked curiously,

"I'd never met her until today" Tonks admitted, emotion creeping into her voice. "My mother told me about her when she was born. Narcissa still keeps in contact with her even though the family disowned her" Tonks explained. "I met my first relative on my mother's side today by trying to stupefy her Remus" Tonks cried quietly.

"This is not your fault Tonks" Remus whispered soothingly.

"I have to take care of her" Tonks vowed, "I owe her that much"

* * *

Day's went on, Molly looked after them all, treated mild wounds as well as keep everyone prying eyes away from Lyra. Hermione visited home, but it didn't feel right. Lyra had kissed her then shoved her into a fire, but Hermione had seen it, the skull and snake tattooed into her skin. She wanted to understand, she wanted to know why Lyra had gotten involved. She wanted to know why she was in Hogwarts to start with. Hermione knew Lyra was against a lot of the blood prejudices but she couldn't help but think that perhaps she had just said that to make her feel better. To get closer to Hermione somehow. Hermione let herself in the backdoor of Grimauld Place and dumped books on the table. They were muggle books that contained stories on Dragons.

"Mione, what's all this?" Ginny asked,

"It's some reading for when she wakes" Hermione muttered.

"Mum says she won't be awake for weeks yet" Ron said almost proudly, Hermione only frowned and carried them up. Kreacher was stood in front of the room Lyra had been placed in,

"Filthy-"

"Hush Kreacher" A voice from inside hissed, Hermione frowned, and strode past Kreacher into the room. Lyra was lying on her back staring at the ceiling, or more drilling holes into it. Tonks was sat with her legs folded at the end of the bed, the Daily Prophet in her lap.

"You're awake" Hermione whispered. Lyra didn't acknowledge her.

"Maybe now isn't the best time, Mione" Tonks tried. That's when Hermione saw it, the slight quake in Lyra's nostrils, her good hand was rolled tightly into a fist, the frown on her forehead, but what got Hermione was the slight glisten in Lyra's eyes. Lyra was trying not to cry.

"Here then" Hermione spat, her anger rolling in waves as she dumped the books heavily on the desk, before strolling out.

"She hates me" Lyra stated, the ceiling was becoming more and more interesting.

"You would hate her too, if the roles were reversed" Tonks stated, "I wish you wouldn't read this drivel" Tonks said as she picked up the Daily Prophet,

"It's the only way I can see what's happening since you won't let me write to tell my mother I'm alive" Lyra hissed.

"You know why we can't" Tonks stated exasperated,

"I DON'T CARE" Lyra screamed in her cousins face. Her rage pure and evident. Tonks sighed and stood,

"I'll be back for dinner. Try and get some rest"

Lyra lay glaring at the ceiling, she turned her head wincing at the tightness and pain in her neck as she looked to the books that Hermione had brought in. They all had odd names, Eragon was one which Lyra frowned at. _What kind of book title was that?_ She thought, she scoffed as she lay back in bed, exhaustion consuming her. She slept fitfully her mind filled with dreams of her body feeling as if it was being stabbed constantly. Her skin prickling from the heat of the curse, Lyra's mind filling with images of Hermione, their dance at the ball, their talks in the library. Lyra woke to Mrs Weasley walking into the room, she tried to sit but was quickly pushed to lay down,

"You may have made an excellent recovery but you still need to rest" She chastised and Lyra tried to hide her smirk, the woman reminding her of her grandmother.

"How is Hermione?" She asked timidly,

"Furious" Mrs Weasley snapped, Lyra looked away ashamed, "But she'll come around eventually" Mrs Weasley reassured gently. Lyra rubbed her face with her good hand as Mrs Wealey handed put the paste on her slowly healing skin. Lyra winced trying not to cry out as the pain became unbearable. Over the days she had been forced to stay in the bed at her cousins home, she was also forced to endure Mrs Weasley's mothering as well as bonding with her cousin Tonks, Lyra knew of her. Her mother had told her of her aunt that they didn't see and how she had a daughter. Tonks would come in and tell Lyra of her day as well as the outside world. She had told Lyra of how the wizarding world had accepted that Voldemort was back, Lyra had gotten uncomfortable at that. She didn't like the idea that they might try and get information out of her. They hadn't: they had helped. She had unfortunately warmed to Tonks very quickly. Especially when her cousin would send her updates on her family, even if that was just from the Daily Prophet.

Lyra lay sleeping when her door opened once again to find Dumbledore stood in the doorway, looking up Lyra tried not to glare at the older man. Walking in the old man shut the door behind him. "I've been told to by Miss Granger and Mr Weasley you are not to be trusted" He stated as he inspected the books Hermione had brought her, Lyra ignored the pang in her chest and the old man.

"I find the affairs of the heart rather interesting don't you Miss Malfoy?" Lyra didn't answer as she followed him around the room,

"I find it interesting that you were assigned to kill Hermione Granger and report back to Voldemort Harry Potters movements but you have done neither or at least very little on the part of the later" Lyra frowned at him,

"Oh well we all have our spies on the inside Miss Malfoy" He explained as he sat at the desk chair as he stared at her over the rims of his half moon glasses.

"Severus" Lyra stated, Dumbledore gave her a small smile,

"You're smarter than Mr Weasley presents"

"Weasley doesn't know a damn thing about me" Lyra growled, Dumbledore chuckled and nodded,

"I wish to offer you a deal Miss Malfoy" He stated, Lyra raised an eyebrow at him before hissing,

"I want nothing from you" She stated bitterly looking away.

"Not even your family back?" Dumbledore offered. Snapping her gaze back to the older wizard she sent him a questioning look,

"I shall let you return home on one condition, you shall work for the order" He stated, Lyra narrowed her eyes at him,

"And why should I do that?" Lyra asked, Dumbledore cleared his throat before standing,

"Because otherwise Voldemort will kill your father and brother; and most likely rape or torture your mother till he has had enough of Narcissa" He stated,

"And how does me joining this order stop that?" She asked

"Because then I will guarantee you and your families safety from the dark lord" He stated.

"I want Granger protected too" Lyra stated quietly. A surprised look passed over his face but was quickly concealed,

"She won't approve of that" He stated,

"She doesn't have to know" Lyra stated,

"You will return to school as well" He ordered.

"What do I have to do?" Lyra asked. Dumbledore nodded.

* * *

It took a couple of weeks before Lyra was slowly moving around the home of her deceased cousin. Both she and Tonks looked after the house. The Weasley's had left a couple of weeks prior something about Potter. Tonks told her not to worry. She had explained to her older cousin about her conversation with the Headmaster. Tonks had only agreed that she was doing the right thing.

"Snape'll be here in a couple of days to take you home" She stated,

"What do I say when they've asked where I was?" Lyra asked,

"Say I took you in" Tonks stated, "I took you in but you have no idea where you were" She explained, "That way you aren't completely lying" Lyra agreed as they set the story of where she had been for four weeks. Snape appeared two days later, his black robes swirling behind him as he walked in. Lyra got up with a wince and collected her bag. He quickly took it from her,

"Ready to go?" He asked as he looked over her clothing choice.

"The Weasley's" Was all Lyra needed to explain. He nodded and they apparated to her home. She limped into the manor. Her normally bright home, looked cursed, the grey stone stood against the black sky. Her mothers garden long forgotten. Walking into the entrance, Lyra was immediately wrapped in a hug from her mother. Narcissa checking every inch of her child for wounds. The scars of her burns had been healing but her leg still ached.

"Where have you been? Have you been safe? Did they treat you well? What hurts? What can I do? Thank god you're alive" Narcissa blurted out, Lyra stared at her mother before embracing her tightly. Narcissa stood frozen before tightening her grip on Lyra. Her first born had never appreciated physical touch since she had hit ten. Now however she was just happy to have her home. They stood like that for a long time before breaking apart. Narcissa wiped her childs tears from her eyes. As much as it had only been four weeks, it had been four weeks of not knowing if her child was even alive. Not even Lucius knew where she had gone, or even if she was alive. Narcissa had begged Severus if he had known anything but the tall man had remained tight lipped. Narcissa looked over her daughter with a frown but Lyra shook her head,

"I'll explain everything later" She promised. Narcissa took the bag from Severus and thanked him profusely before the taller man left. Narcissa found Lyra in her room breathing a sigh of relief as she lay down.

"Lyra please, tell me where you've been? Where you at least safe?" Narcissa asked, nodding Lyra explained that Tonks had found her and taken her in. That she helped her get better with Severus. It was the tale they had spun. Narcissa nodded with a sigh of relief.

"I wanted to write, I truly did but Tonks said it wouldn't have been safe" Lyra admitted,

"She's right. Things have changed Lyra, the dark lord he's been punishing us for your fathers mistake at the ministry" Narcissa explained, "He's ordered Draco to kill Dumbledore"


	12. The Letter

" _This is a terrible idea Hermione" Lyra whispered across the desk,_

" _No it's the only way we're going to learn" Hermione whispered back,_

" _Do you honestly think Potter is in the right state of mind to teach?" Lyra whispered heatedly._

" _It's the best we've got. He has real life experience" Hermione stated._

" _SHH" Madame Prince's hissing came from the front of the library. Lyra shook her head looking down at her charms paper._

" _This is a bad idea" Lyra reiterated. Hermione ignored her. It was a great idea. She concluded._

* * *

My Dearest Hermione,

I know you are beyond furious with me but I can guarantee you that I never meant for this to happen. I never meant to confuse or harm you in anyway. I feel that I have caused you great harm in a way I never intended. When I began my task I thought it would be easy, I thought what could one muggleborn do? How wrong I was, for you changed my world and perspective of what is right and wrong. I know now the choice to please my father and family is anything but right, in fact I look at my family and I am disgusted in what we have become. I do not know when my family turned into these disgusting people but I can assure you I want no part in any of this.

I know this is no excuse for how I have treated you. I know it is wrong of me to ever beg for your forgiveness. I care for you more deeply than I have ever cared for anyone, ever since we met that night at the Quidditch world cup. I did not know it then what mistakes I would make and what would ultimately lead to the worst mistake I ever made. But I can guarantee that meeting you was no mistake. I can assure you, Hermione, that the night I taught you to dance was no mistake, the night where I danced with you at the Yule ball was no mistake, and that the kiss I shared with you in the Ministry was no mistake. I realise how it looks, how I would gain your trust before harming you and Potter, and I shall not lie and tell you it wasn't, for it was, but things changed, my emotions got in the way. I should never hope to harm you.

I shall never ask for your forgiveness as I know I do not deserve it, but should you ever need anything, I will always be here for you.

Yours,

Lyra

* * *

_Lyra was sat watching the hippogriffs graze in the field when Hermione sat beside her._

" _Why are you out here?" Hermione asked Lyra her hands shoved deep in her pockets at the cold. Lyra smirked as she continued to sketch the creatures in front of them,_

" _They're interesting" Lyra replied without looking up. Hermione let the topic drop before she piped up,_

" _Ron's dads been attacked." Hermione stated._

" _I'm going to assume that's not a good thing" Lyra stated without looking up._

" _I think I'll be going there for Christmas" She explained. Lyra nodded and looked up._

" _I sort of thought I'd give you your Christmas present now" Hermione added staring into Lyra's grey eyes. Lyra's brow creased slightly before looking down at the package Hermione produced. "It's not much but I thought it'd be useful" Lyra unwrapped the present carefully before producing the book. It was a book of magical creatures._

" _Thank you" Lyra swallowed. As she slid the book into her bag. Her hand hovering over the parcel that contained the cursed necklace. "I didn't realise we were getting each other something" Lyra lied._

" _It's okay" Hermione said with a small smile. "I don't mind" Hermione said politely._

" _I'll send you your gift before Christmas" Lyra promised. Hermione smiled and nodded leaning in for quick hug before walking back up to the castle. Lyra watched the brown haired girl walk away her gut twisting._

* * *

Hermione sat on the back steps of the burrow, her fingers gripping the crumpled paper. Her mind reeling about what to do. She knew it shouldn't shock her, she knew she shouldn't be surprised. Yet for some miraculous reason she thought Lyra was different, that the older Malfoy was more evolved in her way of thinking than every other pure blood family other than the Weasley's. Hermione glanced down the cursive writing in her hand. She wanted to punch or kick or perhaps kill the tall the Slytherin. She could hear Ron and Ginny arguing inside,

"Will you move?" Ron shouted loudly,

"She wants to be alone Ron" Ginny practically growled at her brother,

"I'm her friend" He snapped,

"And what am I? Pastry?" Ginny countered.

"Will you let me-"

"Get lost Ronald" Ginny said, there was a silence of stale mate before she heard Mrs Weasley,

"What are you two doing loitering, go tidy your rooms" She ordered. She heard both huff and storm off. Sighing Hermione let her head drop into her hands. She didn't know what to do. She was so lost, between the Department of Mysteries, the kiss, Voldemort, she couldn't comprehend what her next move was to be. She knew the wizarding world was in turmoil. The letter had been the first she had heard of Lyra since she had left Grimauld place. No one would tell her when Lyra had left, she wasn't even sure she wanted to know. Crumpling the letter in hand she pocketed it before turning and walking into the house. She expected Mrs Weasley to be cooking or something, what she didn't expect was her to be sat at the kitchen table with two cups of tea sat in front of her.

"Come and sit down dear" She offered with a smile, Hermione slid into the chair before frowning,

"Am I in trouble?" She asked worried,

"Of course not" Molly replied quickly. "No, I just thought you might want to chat" She added. Hermione frowned before turning and producing the letter. She handed the slightly crumpled paper to the older woman. Molly straightened the paper before reading it over with a slight frown. She finished taking a sip of her tea.

"What should I do Molly?" Hermione asked quietly, Molly inhaled deeply,

"I looked after Lyra Malfoy for six weeks before she returned home. In those six weeks Hermione I have never spoken to a more humble person. She knows what she has done is terrible Hermione, but she is her father's child. A father who was also coerced into following the Dark Lord because it's what his parents thought it's what he should do. I know you do not trust her anymore Hermione, but once you did and perhaps it could be found again?" Molly suggested. Hermione listened before asking,

"But what if the person I trusted isn't who I know? What if the person I trusted doesn't exist?" Hermione asked panicking slightly, standing Molly patted her shoulder.

"I think she is" Molly said, "But know this Hermione, we will always stand beside you" She said with a gentle smile. Hermione returned it before looking back down to the letter.

Hermione attached the letter to Errol, not that she didn't trust Ron but she also didn't want him snooping. She let Errol go before hugging herself tightly, she was worried that they might try and find them here in the Burrow, or that Lyra might not reply, or that Lyra might be harmed for the letter, or that Errol might not make it, although a small sinister part of her hoped that the letter would not find the Malfoys. Two days it took for a reply. A small Barn Owl was perched on the Weasley's fence when she came down for breakfast,

"Oh Hermione a letter came for you" Arthur stated pointing to the table. Quickly picking it up, Ron peered over her shoulder,

"Who's it from?" He asked spilling crumps from his toast on her shoulder,

"No one" Hermione scowled before slipping outside. She read over the reply, her eyes widening slightly at the reply. Quickly slipping it back into the envelope she slid inside. Ron had thankfully disappeared.

"Molly, would it be okay if we had a visitor later?" She asked, her eyes begging. Molly nodded without looking.

"Will they be staying for tea?" She asked without looking up from the bacon,

"I don't know" Hermione replied highly doubtful they would.

"Well let me know dear" Molly said with a smile as Hermione wrote her reply and sent it with the Barn Owl.

When lunch passed and there was still no sign, Hermione was beginning to get fed up. Maybe the Owl hadn't made it, she thought. Just as she was beginning to go back inside she heard a loud crack looking out to the top of the field she could see the tall figure.

Walking out, Hermione felt awkward walking up the hill. She could see the taller girl walking with no limp but she could see the red burns on running down their arm. Hermione stopped at the fence leading into the burrow.

Walking down, she could see Lyra had changed. Her hair had grown and was falling into her eyes. She could see the burn on her neck was a deeper red than that on her arm. Hermione noticed Lyra looked anything but a pureblood wizard, she wasn't dressed in the fancy robes Hermione was used to seeing her in. She wore deep navy trousers, with military style boots over them. Her top was a regular t-shirt with some band on it Hermione had never heard of with a shirt over the top of it. Lyra's normally vibrant grey eyes, seemed dull compared to normal. Hermione folded her arms as Lyra came to a stop in front of her. Lyra seemed to look her over before ducking her head slightly,

"Did you raid a muggle shop?" Hermione asked gesturing to her outfit. Lyra looked up and then to herself before smirking,

"I happen to like this top thank you" She teased. Hermione giggled lightly before looking the girl over. Her eyes fell to the charred tattoo on her wrist,

"I didn't expect you to reply" Lyra admitted, her head ducked slightly,

"I seriously considered it" Hermione admitted,

"Thank you" Lyra said, Hermione gave a small smile and nodded before gesturing the taller girl to follow her. Hermione led Lyra into the garden and too the backdoor before sitting on the steps. Hermione noted the taller girl was curiously looking about, she could see a gnome sneaking about in the bushes as Lyra watched it before looking around at the old wellingtons and cauldrons at the back door.

"So this is the Burrow huh?" Lyra asked looking up at the tall house,

"Nothing like Malfoy Manor?" Hermione said slightly more spitefully than intended. Lyra quirked her eyebrow but let it slip,

"It's homely" Lyra stated before sitting beside Hermione. "And it looks far better than my home" Lyra stated looking at Hermione. They fell into a sort of silence before Hermione broke it,

"I trusted you" She said quietly. Immediately Lyra's head dipped.

"I know"

"Did... All of what we shared last year mean anything?" Hermione asked, Lyra looked up and stared intently into Hermione's eyes.

"It meant everything" Lyra admitted. "Hermione, I was raised to hate muggle borns, I went to parties were the most diversity there was Tracey Davis who was half blood, she was only accepted at those parties because our mothers got on and she was my friend. I went to a school where muggleborns weren't admitted. I had classes where I was pushed to learn the unforgivable curses. I let them mark me because my father was pressured by my mother's sister to have me join. They pushed me to do something that all my life I was told was right" Lyra explained,

Hermione could see the tears forming in Lyra's eyes but they never fell, "Then I was ordered to kill you and break Potter. I thought it'd be easy, it couldn't be that hard to kill a Mudblood" Hermione tried not to get angry, she was furious Lyra thought this of her, but she let the blonde continue,

"Then I met you properly, got close to you, all those nights in the library, I couldn't do it. When you started Dumbledores Army, I thought it get easier that you'd distance yourself from me and we would forget everything, that I'd take my punishment. Then I heard you were going to the department of mysteries because of Black and I couldn't let you go and get killed. I managed to sneak out of the castle and out of grounds to apparate into the ministry. When I saw what they were trying to do, it made me sick. My aunt taking pleasure in torturing people, killing people. I couldn't stomach it. I couldn't face that this was what they expected of me. And when you asked what I was doing there, I couldn't turn around and tell you that I was there to save you. They would know. He would kill me for that." Lyra stated. Hermione watched the tears roll down her cheeks,

"I never wanted to hurt you, it's easy to hurt someone when you don't know them. But I know you now Hermione and I couldn't hurt you intentionally if I tried" Lyra admitted. Hermione watched the taller girl quickly swipe at her cheeks when she realised she was crying. "I understand if you don't want to see me again, but I felt I should explain everything to you" Lyra stated, standing the tall girl began to walk off. Hermione sat a moment processing Lyra's words. Lyra hadn't explained everything but she knew the girl would never hurt her.

"Lyra wait" Hermione said running to catch up with her. Turning Lyra looked down, "I don't hate you. I don't forgive you" Hermione said before adding, "I don't forgive you yet at least" She added. "Will you tell me more?" Hermione asked, Lyra nodded and they returned to the step.

"What do you want to know?" Lyra asked, Hermione thought for a moment before asking,

"Did it hurt?" She asked taking Lyra's wrist and tracing the scarred tissue.

"The tattoo hurt yeah" She responded, Hermione could feel the scarred tissue of her skin,

"Do your scars still hurt?" She asked, Lyra shrugged,

"Sometimes, when it's colder they hurt more for some reason" Hermione nodded,

"Have you been here all summer?" Lyra asked.

"I stayed with my parents for a couple of weeks but they know something is off. I thought it'd be safer if I came back here" Hermione explained. Lyra nodded,

"You're right" Lyra stated,

"Did you stay at home all summer?" Hermione asked back. Lyra shook her head,

"I was sent to live with my aunt" Lyra stated rolling a pebble between her fingers.

"Bellatrix?" Hermione asked. Lyra nodded,

"She was 'training' me" Lyra said with a shake of her head. "She's crazy" Lyra added.

"I think anyone who has met her can attest to that" Hermione stated thinking back to Neville's parents. Lyra shook her head,

"It's so hard not to just leave" Lyra admitted,

"Why don't you?" Hermione asked, she knew the issues with it but she was still curious and digging for information.

"I can't abandon my mother or my brother" Lyra explained. Hermione nodded.

"I understand, but school starts soon, will you be going back?", Lyra looked up at Hermione and asked,

"Do you want me to go back?" She asked sincerely,

"Of course I do" Hermione blurted before regaining her composure, "I mean, you should finish school" Hermione stated. Lyra smirked at Hermione's slip.

"I have to tell you something" Lyra stated looking up into Hermione's brown eyes. "When I was at the Order's headquarters Dumbledore came to see me" Lyra began. She told Hermione what the older man had said and how he had given her an out. Hermione sat not very shocked at Lyra's admittance. Hermione knew Dumbledore was likely to offer Lyra something he wasn't a heartless man. Once Lyra had finished her story, they sat in silence, Hermione knew it was a peaceful one. A relaxed one,

"I still haven't forgiven you but this is a good start" Hermione stated as they sat and watched the sun fall in the sky. Lyra nodded, standing she turned to Hermione,

"Thank you, for at least hearing me out" Hermione nodded,

"I don't want to be hurt again Lyra" Hermione stated,

"You won't" Lyra promised before looking over Hermione's head.

"I should go before one of the Weasley's find me and curse me for being on their land or something".

"Mrs Weasley wouldn't do that" Hermione stated

"It's not Mrs Weasley I'm worried about" Lyra stated looking into the house. Hermione could see Ginny and Ron stood shouting.

"Use Cerberus whenever you wish to talk" Lyra stated. The Owl perched watching the gnomes fascinated. Lyra stood in front of Hermione before taking her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze, "Bye" Lyra said softly, before turning and walking away. Hermione watched the taller girl walk away, her mind reeling on what she had been told, what had happened, the fact the Malfoy had cried. Judging things Lyra had told her and whether it was the truth or not. Standing Hermione watched Lyra apparate away before walking inside to come face to face with Ron.

"WHAT THE HELL HERMIONE?" Ron shouted.

"Ron-" Hermione began

"What was that scum of the earth doing here Hermione?! Have you forgiven her for what she did? You better not have. I swear to Merlin Hermione if you've forgiven her I will curse her arse to Timbuctoo and back. Have you lost you're mind she tried to kill you Hermione!" Ron shouted at her,

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY" Molly yelled at her son causing Ron to turn a bright shade of red. "Don't you dare raise your voice like that in my house" She shouted.

"Sorry mum" Ron muttered. "But seriously Mione what the hell is going on?" He asked and Hermione felt tears spring to her eyes as Ron interrogated her.

"Ron stop it it's none of your business" Ginny argued stepping in.

"It is when that traitor is prancing around my garden" Ron shouted.

"ENOUGH" Molly yelled. "Ron go calm down. Ginny and Hermione come help me get ready for dinner" Molly ordered. As Ron stalked away, Hermione felt herself be enveloped by Mrs Weasley, "Well Done Mione. You were very strong today" She said placing a gentle kiss on her cheek before walking to begin dinner.

* * *

Lyra walked up the hill, her chest feeling slightly lighter at being honest with Hermione, her mind cleared at the change. Apparating home Lyra came face to face with her aunt.

"What is this?!" She sneered holding parchment in her hand.


	13. Duality

It was two weeks before Lyra apparated to the top of the hill again. She looked down at the odd home of the Weasley's. It looked far more like home to Lyra in that moment than the Manor did. Stuffing her hands in her pockets she walked down the hill, the summer sun beating down on her, it had been two weeks since she had been outside. Her bruised eye and the right side of her rib cage was proof of how much her aunt disapproved of her leaving the house. Even more so that it was to see Granger. She had tried to lie and say that it was to continue her mission but the Cruciatus had broken her. Bellatrix hadn't told the Dark Lord, she had simply given her a beating and told her not to even think of doing anything like it again. Her mother had managed to step in at some point too. Lyra walked into the gnome infested garden and smirked as she saw one try and make off with a piece of cake. Chuckling she found herself stood at the backdoor awkwardly. Did she knock? She wasn't sure what the etiquette was when it came to entering the Weasley home.

"You going to stand out here all day?" A voice stated from behind her, turning she saw two redheaded twins grinning at her.

"I was just-" Lyra tried,

"We know, look Malfoy, our brother may think that you're just as bad as your git brother but we happen to like you. If it wasn't for you Ginny wouldn't be here so thank you" One said, she thinks it was George, Lyra frowned,

"What's the catch?" She immediately asked, she wasn't dumb, she knew the twins were notorious pranksters. Fred grinned,

"No catch, Dad explained everything about you at the ministry"

"Plus we like you" George added, "You're good at Quidditch and you wind Ron up amazingly" George said with a grin.

"Fred, George what are you two dong out here?" They heard Mr Weasley say behind them. Lyra turned to see the patriarch stood in the doorway,

"Just having a friendly conversation" Fred said with a grin.

"Uh huh, come on you three Mum said lunch is ready" Lyra followed the twins in. As she stepped in Mr Weasley glanced at her before adding, "Tonks is here and she said she had to speak with you in private" Lyra immediately nodded and went off to find her cousin. Lyra found her in the complex house eventually.

"You need to speak with me?" Lyra asked, Tonks gave her a small smile.

"How've you been?" Tonks asked checking the bruise on Lyra's cheek,

"Surviving" Lyra said removing her chin from Tonks grasp.

"Narcissa?"

"She's keeping out the way but He's ordered Draco to kill Dumbledore" Lyra whispered. Tonks nodded.

"I'll tell him"

"He won't be able to" Lyra stated simple knowing her brother too well. "He'll break before he can do it"

"We can't do anything for them right now" Tonks said, "Mum's been writing to her, she hasn't got much back but reassurances that Cissa is fine" Lyra nodded.

"I'm trying Tonks" Lyra whispered quietly feeling down. Tonks felt for her cousin she truly did, she was in a horrible situation. Wrapping her cousin in a tight hug, she felt Lyra let out a gut wrenching sob. They stayed like that until Remus appeared,

"Molly said lunch is ready" He said, pulling away Lyra quickly cleaned her face before nodding.

"You can stay with me Lyra you know that" Tonks tried to offer but was quickly cut off by Lyra,

"I can't leave them" She stated before adding, "But thank you" Lyra followed Lupin into the dining room. Her eyes connected with Hermione's briefly before she sat next to Fred. She caught the frown, the fact that the brunette hadn't invited her may have put her out slightly. It had been Molly followed with Tonk's insistence. Lunch for Lyra was an odd affair. Ron glared at her most of the time, where as the rest of the occupants merely went on as if it was nothing. Fred, George and Ginny bickered with Lyra about Quidditch. Lyra noticed that Hermione simply sat and ate her lunch, she noticed a few stray glances between her and Ron.

"So Lyra, will you be visiting the shop?" George asked. Lyra frowned completely confused.

"Our Joke shop, yeah we just set it up" Fred added with a grin. She heard Mrs Wesley huff behind her but she nodded at their expectant looks.

"Why not" She said with a shrug. Both twins grinned at her.

Lunch came to a close not much longer.

"Right chores" Mrs Weasley said as she cleaned up the kitchen,

"Ron, Ginny the animals" She ordered both siblings grumbled but stalked off. Fred and George had magically made themselves scarce at the sound of manual labour Lyra noted.

"Do you need any help with anything else?" Lyra found herself offering, Mrs Weasley sent her a small smile clearly seeing the girl did not want to go home.

"Well if you could help Arthur degnome the garden I'd be ever so grateful" She said with a smile. Lyra promptly followed the balding man outside. Soon they were degnoming the garden together. Lyra found herself enjoying it even if her chest was killing her. After a while however Arthur suggested a break as he slid into his shed which looked to be full of muggle items. Smiling Lyra went back to her task,

"So do you want to tell me how you got that black eye?" Lyra turned to see Hermione leaning on side of the house.

"I got on the wrong side of a dragon" She said with a smirk. Hermione sighed before walking to stand beside her as she tossed the gnome.

"Was it them?" Hermione asked quietly. Lyra looked down before nodding.

"My aunt found your letter" She admitted.

"And she beat you?" Hermione asked aghast,

"It could have been much worse" Lyra stated glaring into the garden. They stood in a silence which was consuming to the taller girl, "So you got a thing for the Weasel huh?" She asked with a smirk,

"It's nothing like that" Hermione said quickly, she could see the smirk on Lyra's face,

"I don't know what I want" Hermione admitted. Lyra nodded. Lyra hated to admit she was relieved to hear Hermione say it she couldn't imagine what she would do if Hermione was completely against the idea of kissing her again.

"There is nothing wrong with that" She advised.

"So you and Greengrass?" Hermione threw back at her, Lyra chuckled, and shrugged,

"Who knows what the future holds" Lyra said as she tossed another gnome up the garden.

* * *

Lyra sat in the library, book propped in her hand. Her feet lounging on the desk. On any normal given day her parents would kill her, but things in Lyra's life hadn't been normal in a long time. The door clattered open to reveal black curls and a wicked grin. She tried not to outwardly grown. Try being the opportune word. She quickly looked back down to the book she had been enjoying up until her aunts appearance.

"There you are" Bellatrix grinned as she approached the desk, "I have a present for you" She said with a wicked grin. Lyra liked the thought of the Dark Lord better than that. Setting her book down she watched her aunt gesture for her to follow. She stood, her loose top feeling constricting as she followed her to the drawing room. Lyra stood as her aunt practically skipped in. She was surprised to be met with Dark Lord. Immediately she dropped her head.

"We were beginning to think you were avoiding us" He sneered.

"Of course not Sir" Lyra said. She looked up to see his grin,

"I have been thinking on our predicament for a while now Lyra" He said as strode around the room.

"Predicament sir?" She asked, earning a hiss from her aunt but she ignored it.

"Well, I gave you an order to kill the mudblood and you failed" He stated with a vindictive smile. Lyra began to panic, this was it, she would be murdered for both her and her father's mistake.

"However, I am giving you a chance to redeem yourself" He said with a grin,

"What about my father?" Lyra asked,

"I am granting you this redemption. NOT Lucius! I suggest you take what you are given" He hissed. Lyra immediately dropped her head,

"Of course my lord" She stated with a grit of her jaw. She looked up as a body was dragged in, a ragged middle aged man curled. As he looked up Lyra was shocked to see Karkaroff curled on the floor, his body frail and weak.

"My Lord-" He tried weekly, Voldemort looked over at him with disdain before turning to Lyra simply saying,

"Kill him" He said as he stood behind her, Bellatrix at his side. Lyra turned to see her brother stood at the back of the room, his face looking petrified. She glanced to the other Death Eaters who were watching. "Kill him and you will be forgiven for your failure" The Dark Lord stated as if it was nothing. Lyra sighed, drawing her wand she looked down at the frail man. Glancing back to Karkaroff's pathetic form.

"Run" She sneered. The pathetic man scrambled, she heard the whispers, the gasps. He had barely gotten a meter from the tall girl before the flash of green illuminated from Lyra's wand. She lowered it as the thump of the body hit the ground. She turned to the Dark Lord with a dark smirk,

"Happy?" She sneered as she walked past them, the grin on his face said everything as she walked out the room.

* * *

Hermione hadn't seen the rain pour like it had in the summer. The rain pounded, churning the mud as the heavy droplets hit the soft ground. She watched the heavy droplets against the window pound down. Looking out she saw a dark figure appear at the top of the hill. Frowning Hermione made her way down the stairs to find Mrs Weasley in the living room, knitting. She asked pointing to the figure. Mrs Weasley stood and squinted but shrugged. Hermione stood at the backdoor. It wasn't until the figure got closer did she recognise Lyra.

Lyra had been walking, apparating to places she wasn't really thinking about. She walked; her boots covered in the heavy mud. The rain making her jacket heavy on her shoulders, her hood soaked through causing her hair to stick to her head, the rain running through and dropping onto her nose and lips. The coldness of the rain was reflected in her body, her heart. Lyra hadn't been thinking of where she was going until she heard her name. Looking up she saw Hermione running towards her. She frowned unsure where she really was.

"Lyra, what are you doing out here?" Hermione shouted over the pounding rain. Lyra frowned down at her, she hadn't been listening, her heart thundering in her ears.

"Lyra what happened?" Hermione asked taking Lyra's cold face in her hand. All Hermione could see was the distant look in the tall Malfoys eyes.

"Lyra?" Hermione whispered. Hearing Hermione whisper her name seemed to break the taller girl.

"I'm a monster" Lyra whispered as she thought of the taunting, the flash of green. Hermione frowned up at Lyra, her grey eyes filled with pain. Filled with conflict that Hermione had never seen.

"What happened?" Hermione asked. At the question she broke, Lyra dropped to her knees in the mud her head hanging,

"I had to" Lyra sobbed into her hands, "I had to kill him" She whispered. Hermione clutched Lyra to her stomach holding her the only way she could. "He would have killed them for the mistakes" She whispered. The rain pounded down as Hermione held Lyra.

"Come inside" Hermione whispered as she helped Lyra stand, Hermione led the taller girl inside the home. Mrs Weasley was immediately there with blankets and towels for both of them. Lyra felt herself be led into the living room, the rest of the house quiet as she was sat in front of the fire. The flames warming her pale skin. Hermione stared down at the tall girl that was still clenching her hands and jaw tightly. Hermione sat next to Lyra, watching the tall girl it reminded Hermione of when Harry had returned from the maze, his distancing of his friends in the last year. Lyra sat her body curled into itself, her head in her hands, her hands fisted in her hair, Hermione could see the wet jacket clutching to her skin.

"Lyra what happened?" Hermione asked,

"I killed him, I had to be redeemed to keep them alive" Lyra whispered. Her skin prickling in the chill. Hermione took one of the taller girls hands, they were like ice in her warm hands.

"Talk to me Lyra" Hermione requested softly. Watching Lyra as she looked up into Hermione's soft warm eyes, she was shocked to find them hard, with little to no emotion. If there was emotion there it was only anger.

"I killed Karkaroff. I'm no better than any other death eater" She spat. Her grey eyes looking broken and dull.

"But you didn't have a choice" Hermione whispered. Lyra stared into Hermione, she couldn't let him get her. She couldn't live with herself if he had her.

"We all have a choice Hermione" Lyra stated, her voice even and justified. There was nothing there that Hermione recognised.

"He would have killed you" Hermione argued. "Then you wouldn't be any good to anyone. Especially not you're mum" Hermione added, Lyra snapped. Rage filled her, what did this perfect know it all, know of her life? What did this filthy little Mudblood know of the trials she had been put through? Lyra shot to her feet, wrenching herself out of Hermione's grip,

"You don't know what's best" Lyra spat, "You know nothing about what my family is like" She shouted. Hermione sat shocked, she could see the rage filling the tall Malfoy. Her features reflecting Lucius's sneer. "You have no idea what it's like" Lyra sneered,

"So explain it to me" Hermione suggested softly. It only earned a scoff.

"Explain what?" Lyra huffed, "Explain how my aunt teaches me forms of Occulancy, how she tortures my mind, how she fills my dreams with horrors that would petrify Merlin" She spat down at her. Hermione watched as Lyra seemed to become more and more unhinged in front of her. "What would you like me to explain? How my mind is completely conflicting over what is real and what is torture?" Lyra paced in front of Hermione. "What would you like me to explain?" Lyra asked quietly staring at the floor. Hermione could see her eyes darting from one object to the next, her eyes wild, her features reflecting Bellatrix.

"Lyra, you can differentiate what is real and what isn't" Hermione tried. Standing she gently reached for the tall girl, as her fingers brushed cold skin. Hermione was pushed backwards, her back hitting the wall with a heavy thud. Looking up in horror, she saw Lyra stood, her eyes dark, her wand pointed at her.

"I don't trust myself" She whispered. Her voice horse, "You shouldn't either Hermione" Lyra said quietly. Hermione watched as the tall girl pocketed the wand before walking out of the Weasley home. Hermione slid down the wall her body curled in on itself. She had seen Sirius when he had become unhinged from Azkaban but this was different, it was like Lyra was battling with herself. Ron and Ginny found her like that. Ron, quickly out for blood, demanded that they find her. Both girls shut down his plan, Hermione making up an excuse for the tall girl.

* * *

To the east of the Burrow, Narcissa sat fretting. Her child had disappeared, Lyra was becoming more and more like Bella. Her sister would often revert back to her childish ways, the way she was before she got mixed up with the Dark Lord and Lucius. Sitting in her study, Narcissa glanced behind her, on the bookshelf sat the worn copy of Dragons: A guide. Picking up the worn copy she gently opened the worn pages. Tears pricked her eyes at the thought of Lyra. The day her first tooth fell out, she had to force Lucius to put a galleon under her pillow because that was the only coins in the Manor. Narcissa remembered, Lyra's first time on a broom with Lucius's careful instruction, as much as she had disapproved at the time she could not have been prouder when she had flown like a natural. Narcissa was pulled from her nostalgia as heavy footsteps approached,

"Lyra?" She called. The footsteps stopped, opening the door. Lyra slid into the study, upon seeing her mother with a the old worn book, Lyra's resolve softened. Walking up gently she slid to the floor beside her mother, "You've been crying" Narcissa stated,

"So have you" Lyra responded, a trait both women had was the redness beneath their eyes.

"What did they make you do?" Narcissa asked,

"I killed Karkaroff" Lyra stated quietly. Narcissa audibly gasped and Lyra felt like she had been struck,

"He threatened Lucius didn't he" Narcissa stated, "Your father can look after himself Lyra-"

"He threatened you" Lyra snapped. "I know you're powerful, but you aren't involved Mother" Lyra explained, "You shouldn't be collateral damage for any of our mistakes" Lyra tried to justify.

"You listen to me young lady" Narcissa snapped, she pulled Lyra's chin so she faced her, "I may disagree with many things your father had done, but if you think that for one second I thought he wouldn't protect me that we would still be here then you should think again" Narcissa stated. Lyra heard the power in her mother's voice,

"But he isn't here to protect us" Lyra stated the obvious,

"I know that, which is why I have made some back up plans if you will" Lyra frowned up at her but decided not to push it. "You go to the Burrow to see Her don't you?" Narcissa asked out of the blue, Lyra glanced up,

"Not after today" She stated, "Now I need to look after us, I need to protect my brother" Lyra stated, the hardness in her voice made Narcissa swell with pride, "I need to protect my family and not chase some silly crush"


	14. A New Year

Hermione hadn't seen Lyra in weeks, after the results had returned for their OWLs she had wrote but received no reply from the older Malfoy. The holidays had passed pleasantly after that. Mr Weasley often reporting on disappearances.

"There have been another couple of tormentor attacks" He announced one afternoon as they were eating birthday cake around the table.

"And they've found Igor Karkaroff's body in a shack up north. The Dark Mark had been set over it- Well, frankly, I'm surprised he stayed alive a year after deserting the Death Eateres; Sirius's brother only lasted a few days as far as I remember" Mr Weasley added. Hermione practically choked. Inhaling sharply, she stared down at her trainers. She should say something, tell them what she knew. But how could she betray Lyra's trust? A small voice in the back of her head told her that Lyra had betrayed them and it wasn't so different. But she couldn't do it. Hermione listened to the boys talk about Flourene and Olivander. She quickly excused herself not much longer after however and owled Lyra.

The day after their booklists arrived from Hogwarts, Ron had been his bratty self but soon the trip had been organised.

* * *

Lyra read over her booklists again as Draco practiced his wand movements. Their aunt supervising as always. Her mother came swooping into the room, her outfit told them an outing was in order.

"Draco, Lyra time to go. We need to get your things for school" Lyra watched her aunt's reaction from beneath her hair. She sneered but nodded. Lyra stood and collected her coat,

"I'll see you soon" Bellatrix announced with a slight prance out of the room. Lyra watched her mother and brother. Her hand gripped the base of her wand as they apparated to Diagon Alley, it's colourfulness Lyra had been raised with was gone. It was now dank and gloomy. It reminded her more of Knockturn Alley. They started in Madame Malkins, Draco demanding new robes. Narcissa had been down ever since Draco had learned of their father's arrest. Lyra had tried to calm her hysterical brother but it meant nothing. He now saw himself as man of the manor which infuriated Lyra to no end.

As soon as their mother had directed them into Madame Malkins Draco began moaning,

"I am not a child anymore mother, in case you haven't noticed, I am perfectly capable of doing my shopping alone." Draco sneered. Narcissa clicked her tongue in impatience something Lyra knew better than to ignore. Madame Malkin unfortunately chose that moment to speak,

"Now, dear, your, mother is quite right, none of us is supposed to go wandering around on our own anymore, it's nothing to do with being a child-"

"Watch where you're sticking that pin, will you!" Draco shouted. It was like taking a two-year-old. Lyra thought, then she took it back, a two-year-old would have been easier. Lyra heard the small bell ding and glanced into the mirror to see the golden trio walk in. Draco also noticed,

"If you're wondering what that smell is, mother, a Mudblood just walked in" Lyra glared at her brother for the comment.

"I don't think there's any need for language like that" Madam Malkin scolded. "And I don't want wands drawn in my shop either" She added hastily glaring at Ron and Harry. Lyra noticed Hermione had stayed back whispering to the boys. Her brother however had no such sense,

"Yeah like you'd dare do magic out of school. Who blacked your eye, Granger? I want to send them flowers" Draco sneered. Lyra was glad Hermione didn't bite. Madam Malkin however looked ready to have a heart attack,

"That's quite enough" She ordered sharply, clearly seeing the teens weren't going to listen to her she looked to Narcissa for help. "Madam- Please-"

Lyra watched her mother's grace as she strolled out from behind the racks where she had been browsing.

"Put those away" She ordered. Her voice scolding the one Lyra had grown up with, "If you attack my son again, I shall ensure it is the last thing you ever do" Lyra had to admit her mother looked terrifying but Potter didn't back down,

"Really?" He asked taking a daring step forward, "Going to get a few Death Eater pals to do us in are you?" Lyra watched Hermione, she had yet to step forward and make herself known to the trio, but she could see Hermione nervously glancing between them all. Madam Malkin was appalled at such language, but it didn't stop the goading.

"I see that being Dumbledore's favourite has given you a false sense of security, Harry Potter. But Dumbledore won't always be there to protect you" Narcissa stated. Potter however was undeterred and looked mockingly around the shop,

"Wow... Look at that... He's not here now! So why not have a go? They might be able to find you a double cell in Azkaban with your loser of a husband!"

Lyra snapped, no one spoke to her mother like that. Especially on a topic that was causing her mother so much pain. Lyra strode from her spot drawing her wand as her brother also attempted to make an angry movement to Potter. Lyra heard Ron laugh loudly but Lyra was quicker as she stood in front of them with her own wand drawn.

"Don't you dare talk to my mother like that, Potter" Draco snarled. Hermione eyed Lyra an angry focus on her face.

"It's alright" Narcissa soothed her children as she rested a hand on Lyra's shoulder, "I expect Potter will be reunited with Sirius before I am reunited with Lucius"

Potter raised his wand higher, Lyra was on the verge of muttering her spell. Hermione moved drawing Lyra's gaze,

"Enough both of you" Hermione ordered, lowering Harry's arm. "Harry think... You mustn't you'd be in such trouble" Harry seemed to agree with Hermione's arm.

While Madam Malkin tried to return to normal Hermione looked up at Lyra, her burns were still there, her eyes had returned to their usual brightness but there was still a hardness to them Hermione wasn't used to. Lyra regarded her for a moment before her brother bellowed,

"Ouch!" Pulling the robes from his body, "Mother I don't want these anymore"

"You're right Draco. Now I know what kind of scum that shops here, let us go to Twillfitt and Tattings" Narcissa decided as she led her son out of the shop. Lyra gave a small nod to Hermione before strolling out after them.

Hermione was still reeling from the encounter with the Malfoys in Madam Malkins when they walked into Fred and Georges shop. Hermione had been milling about the shop, she grinned when Ginny managed to convince Mrs Weasley to get her a pygmy puff. As she looked up to follow Harry and Rons eyes she saw Draco Malfoy rushing up the street alone.

"Wonder where his mummy is?" Harry asked bitterly.

"Given her the slip by the looks of it". Ron commented.

"Why, though?" Hermione asked. Her mind flying to Lyra. Even if Draco had slid away from his mother, Lyra would never let her brother disappear.

"Get under here, quick" Harry ordered removing the invisibility cloak.

"Oh- I don't know Harry" Hermione said looking uncertainly toward the Weasley's.

"Come on!" Ron hissed dragging her under the cloak. With nobody seeing them vanish they slid out the shop and tried to follow Malfoy. Scurrying up the street Hermione caught sight of platinum blonde hair.

"That's him isn't it?" She asked, "Turning left?"

"Big surprise" whispered Ron,

Malfoy glanced about before turning left into Knockturn Alley.

"Quick or we'll lose him" Harry said as he sped up.

"Our feet'll be seen" Hermione hissed anxiously.

"It doesn't matter. Just hurry" Harry ushered impatiently. But it did matter, Knockturn Alley was completely deserted. Hermione noticed Harry wasn't paying attention as they passed Borgin and Burkes. Pinching his arms she pointed and said,

"Shh, look he's in there"

They had drawn level to the shop. Peering inside they could see Draco Malfoy making animated hand movements.

"If only we could hear what they were saying" Hermione commented impatiently. She wanted to know what the Malfoys were up to.

"We can" Ron said excitedly. "Hang on- Damn" Hermione was shocked to see him remove extendable ears. Listening intently they heard Malfoy's voice appear.

"You know how to fix it?" He asked,

"Possibly," Borgin said uneasily. "I'll need to see it, though. Why don't you bring it into the shop?" Borgin suggested.

"I can't" Said Malfoy, "It's got to stay where it is. I just need you to tell me how to do it" He said impatiently. Hermione chose that moment to turn around. She didn't know why, one of them shouldn't have been a watcher.

Turning she saw a familiar tall blonde walking down Knockturn alley. Lyra looked more like a Malfoy than ever. Her black jeans and long black trench coat made her look like the one person you didn't want to meet down a dark alleyway. Her crystal eyes darting around the street. Hermione shoved the boys to the side as Lyra walked around them and into the shop. As the horrid little bell sounded. Both men turned to Lyra.

"Miss Malfoy" Borgin greeted his voice even more nervous. Lyra only regarded his with a look. Borgin swallowed nervously.

"What's she doing here?" Harry hissed,

"It's not good whatever it is" Hermione commented as she nervously tore at her nail. Borgin seemed to regain the conversation,

"Well, without seeing it, Mr Malfoy, I must say it will be a very difficult job, perhaps impossible. I couldn't guarantee anything"

"No?" Malfoy sneered. "Perhaps this will make you more confident" As he moved toward Borgin, the trio couldn't see what was happening. Hermione looked to Lyra who was frowning, she looked almost disapproving of what was going on between the two men. As they shuffled to the side, they came to see Borgin looking terrified. His eyes darting between the siblings.

"Tell anyone" said Draco, "And there will be retribution. You know Fenrir Greyback? Hes a family friend. He'll be dropping in from time to time to make sure you're giving the problem your full attention"

"There will be no need-"

"We'll decide that Borgin" Lyra commented from her previously silent position.

"Well we'd best be off. And don't forget to keep that one safe, I'll need it."

"Perhaps you'd like to take it now?" Borgin asked,

"No, of course I wouldn't, you stupid little man, how would I look carrying that down the street? Just don't sell it" Malfoy ordered.

"Of course not... Sir" Borgin bowed low to the siblings as Draco prepared to leave, Lyra approached the small man,

"Not a word to anyone Borgin. Including our mother do you understand?" Lyra asked, her tone more menacing than any of them had heard.

"Naturally, Naturally" Borgin said quickly bowing just as deeply to Lyra. Next moment the door tinkled as the siblings walked out. Draco Malfoy looking overly please with himself. He walked close to the trio they felt the cloak brush against them. Lyra also strode past them, her own coat brushing against them. She walked a few paces before turning with a frown. The trio stopped breathing.

"Lyra what are you doing?" Draco called from further up the street. Lyra seemed to shake out of her stupor before continuing after her brother. They turned back to Borgin who remained frozen still, worry littering his face.

"What was that about?" Ron asked,

"Dunno, he wants something mended... and he wants to reserve it. Can you see what he pointed to?" Harry asked,

"No, he was behind that cabinet" Ron said.

"You two stay here" Whispered Hermione.

"What are you-"

Hermione ducked from underneath the cloak. Quickly fixing her hair she walked into the shop. Her nerves skyrocketed.

"Hello" She greeted, "Horrible morning isn't it?" She said brightly to Borgin, suspicion cast over his face. She asked about but was quickly tossed out. Her story lame and inadequate to fool Borgin. As she slid back under the cloak Ron said,

"Ah well, worth a try but you were a bit obvious" He said,

"Well, next time you can show me how it's done, Master of Mystery" She snapped. They bickered the whole way back to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

* * *

Both Harry and Hermione spent the last week of the holidays pondering the Malfoys presence in Borgin and Burkes. Harry was pestering Hermione constantly with theories and questions.

"Yes I've already agreed it was fishy, Harry" Hermione said impatiently, looking up from her new ancient runes book. "But haven't we agreed there could be a lot of explanations?"

"Maybe he's broken his hand of glory" Said Ron, "Remember that shriveled up arm Malfoy had?"

"But what about when he said, 'Don't forget to keep that one safe'?" asked Harry for the upteenth time. "That sounded like Borgin has the other one of the broken objects and Malfoy wants both" Harry theorised. Hermione hated to admit but it sounded correct. The only issue she was having was, why was Lyra helping her brother.

"You reckon?" Ron asked as he tried to clean his broom.

"Yeah I do" Harry said, when neither Ron or Hermione answered, he continued, "Malfoy's father's in Azkaban. Don't you think Malfoy'd like revenge?"

That caught both Hermione and Ron's attention,

"Malfoy, revenge? What can he do about it?" Ron asked,

"That's my point I don't know!" said Harry frustrated. "But he's up to something and I think we should take it seriously. His fathers a Death Eater-"

Harry broke off, his eyes fixed on the window behind Hermione. Hermione grew worried, Harry was delving into dangerous thoughts. Thoughts that could reveal Lyra and her family.

"Harry?" Hermione asked in an anxious voice. "What's wrong?" She dared ask,

"Your scars not hurting again is it?" Ron asked nervously.

"He's a Death Eater" Harry said slowly, "He's replaced his father as Death Eater"

There was a silence between the three of them before Ron burst,

"Malfoy? He's sixteen Harry! You think You-Know-Who would let Malfoy join?"

"It seems very unlikely Harry" Hermione said in her most neutral voice, she knew Ron was wrong, Lyra became a Death Eater, she was seventeen and had been one for at least year, Hermione didn't want to think how long Lyra had been apart of the circle. "What makes you think-" Hermione began to ask,

"In Madam Malkins. She didn't touch him, but when she went to roll up his sleeve. His left arm. He's been branded with the dark mark"

Hermione looked at Ron to see if he was believing Harry,

"Well..." Ron was anything but convinced.

"I think he just wanted to get out of there Harry" Hermione said trying to divert Harry's theory.

"He showed Borgin something we couldn't see," Harry said stubbornly, "Something that seriously scared Borgin. It was the Mark, I know it. Plus Lyra was there too, and he was terrified of her. They both showed Borgin who they were dealing with and you saw how seriously Borgin took them"

"I'm still not sure Harry. Lyra's had a lot of dealing with her fathers business in there before Harry, of course he's going to treat her properly" Hermione tried.

"Yeah, I still don't reckon You-know-Who would let Malfoy join" Ron said honestly.

Harry stormed out the room frustrated leaving the two alone.

* * *

They sat with their heads bowed, Narcissa paced furiously in front of them,

"After everything we have been going through. You two could not just behave and do as you were told for one afternoon. That was all I asked, honestly what would your father think?" Narcissa ranted.

"Well he's not exactly here to tell us" Draco snapped bitterly.

"Watch your tongue" Narcissa threatened. Draco lowered his head. He knew better, ever since their father had been put away and Lyra had disappeared for fours weeks of the holidays.

"Go and pack for school, I don't want to see either of you until your trunks are packed" Narcissa snapped. Draco looked up at her appalled.

"That's work for the house elves" Draco sneered.

"Upstairs" Narcissa shouted. Lyra was quick to move, she knew better. Since she had returned home, the only outings she was getting were to the burrow and even then Narcissa hadn't been happy about it. As they disappeared away upstairs, Draco tugged Lyra aside,

"What where you playing at in Borgins I have to do this myself" Draco stated.

"No you don't. So get out of that big head of yours and ask for help. Dumbledore is a powerful wizard your not going to be able to defeat him alone" Lyra said.

"Watch me. The Dark Lord believes in me I expect you to" Draco snapped before walking into his room. Sighing Lyra packed.

The following morning, Narcissa apparated them to Kings Cross. Upon platform nine and three quarters they looked out of place. Since the capture of their father it was the look of disdain that greeted them. A family of Death Eaters. Draco and Lyra loaded their trunks onto the train before being fretted over.

"Mother please, I'm the man of the manor I cannot be seen to be fussed over" Draco huffed, Lyra smirked, he looked ridiculous. He wore a suit much like Lyra, however the fact he was carrying their fathers cane made him look like he was playing dress up. "I have to go, I promised Pansy I'd meet her on the train" Draco said before turning of without a goodbye. Lyra didn't miss her mothers stray tear.

"Look after him Lyra" Narcissa said quietly.

"Always" Lyra hugged her mother tightly. "I know you sent care packages to him in first year. I wouldn't mind by the way" Lyra whispered in her mothers ear. Ever since Lucius had been put away, Draco had distanced himself. In the last few weeks Lyra noticed her mothers withdrawal and depression at the fact her son was no longer seeing her as his mother. Narcissa gave a teary grin before quickly collecting herself,

"Now go, you shouldn't miss the train. Write to me soon" Narcissa said quickly,

"See you at Christmas" Lyra called as she got on the train. They waved goodbye, Lyra found the Slytherin compartment quickly and sat with Daphne and Tracy making idle chat. Lyra noticed Draco sat with his feet up in the corner before asking,

"Aren't you supposed to be on prefect duty?"

Draco glared before shrugging, "You're not mother so why do you care?" He sneered. Lyra rolled her eyes before leaning back. A stuttering looking thirteen year old came through the compartment,

"Mr Zabini?" They asked, Blaise looked up bored from his magazine, "I'm supposed to give you this" He handed Blaise a note. Zabini frowned as he opened,

"Who the hell is Slughorn?" He asked, with returning confusing faces and frowns. He stood, "I have to eat lunch with him" Stretching he looked at Lyra who was trying to sleep,

"You coming Miss Malfoy?" He asked with a slight purr. Lyra opened her right eye and stared at him,

"Like you have the skill Zabini" Lyra snarked, Blaise chuckled before dropping the note in her lap,

"As much as I would love to try, I was talking about lunch" Lyra picked up the note and read it over. Shrugging, she stood,

"Why not" They walked to compartment C,

"Ah Blaise Zabini, pleasure to finally meet you. I taught your mother once upon a time" The large man shook Blaise's hand with a large grin, Blaise returned a tight lipped smile. "You brought a friend I see" Slughorn commented on Lyra's presence in disdain.

"Yes, this is Lyra Malfoy" Blaise introduced, "She's Lucius Malfoys daughter. You'll have to forgive her current appearance, she had a bad run in with Friendfyre over the summer. Those Durmstrang students are ever the trouble makers" Blaise joked. Slughorn seemed to regard Lyra for a moment before shaking her hand,

"I was completely unaware Mr Malfoy had a daughter. I knew of his son, of course."

"I'm commonly overlooked. I would not concern yourself with him sir" Lyra said smoothly. Slughorn gestured for them to sit. He was quick to make introductions. Lyra gave a small nod to Ginerva Weasley who looked completely out of place. Soon Potter and Longbottom walked in, Slughorn was quick to greet the boy who lived.

"Why did you bring me here?" Lyra asked Blaise,

"Because I figured you'd hate this torture as much as I" He said with a grin. Rolling her eyes, Potter and Longbottom sat, Slughorn was quick to interview each of them until he was satisfied. He seemed to regard Lyra higher when she kept the conversation away from her father.

The room was quickly filled with talk of the Department of Mysteries to which Lyra kept silent about, every so often Ginny would glance her way, but Lyra kept tight lipped. Eventually it was time to leave the slug club as they dubber it.

Returning to the compartment Lyra was glad to change into her school robes and forget about the experience. Walking into the compartment ahead of Blaise she sat next to Daphne, the pale girl asked about her evening polietly, Lyra shrugged. She didn't really want to talk about it,

"What is wrong with this thing?" Blaise asked as he tried to slam the door shut. Lyra watched the door slide open forcing Blaise in to Goyles lap. The door shut with a quick click. Goyle shoved Blaise of off him and into his seat. Trying to calm his ruffled appearance, Draco sniggered at the two.

"So, Zabini" Draco asked, "What did Slughorn want?"

"Just trying to make up to well connected people" Blaise answered glaring at Goyle, "Not that he managed to find many"

Draco frowned, he glanced at his sister across from him before asking,

"Who else had he invited?"

"Mclaggen from Gryfindor, Belby from Ravenclaw, and Longbottom, Potter and that Weasley girl"

Draco sat up, "He invited Longbottom?" He sneered.

"Well he was there Draco" Lyra stated looked up from her book.

"What's Longbottom got to interest Slughorn?" He asked, Blaise and Lyra shrugged.

"Potter, precious Potter, obviously wanted a look at the chosen one" sneered Draco, "but why was the Weasley girl there?" He asked,

"A lot of boys like" Pansy said while watching Draco, "Even you think she's good looking, don't you Blaise" Pansy teased,

"I wouldn't touch that blood traitor, no matter what she looked like" Blaise said with a glare.

"Well, I pity Slughorns taste. Maybe he's going a bit senile. Shame, my father always said he was a good wizard in his day. Slughorn probably hasn't heard I'm on the train, or-"

"I wouldn't bank on an invitation. He wasn't pleased I took your sister along. He got a bit better when I said she had survived Friendfyre" Lyra glared at Blaise and Draco glared at his sister. "And anyway he asked about Nott father when we arrived, but cause he had been caught at the ministry he wasn't happy. I don't think he's interested in Death Eaters too much" Draco looked furiously between Blaise and his sister. He let out a humorless laugh,

"Well, who cares what he's interested in? What is her, when you come down to it? Just some stupid teacher. I mean I might not even be here next year"

"Draco" Lyra warned quietly, ignoring her he continued,

"What's it matter to me if some fat old has been likes me or not"

Pansy looked down shocked, "What do you mean you wont be at Hogwarts next year?" She asked,

"Well you never know, I might have moved on to better and bigger things" Lyra kicked the base to the seat near her brothers head in warning. Daphne placed a soothing hand on the taller girls arm,

"Do you mean Him?" Pansy asked, Blaise was looking curiously between brother and sister.

"Mother personally wanted me to complete my education, but personally, I don't see it as that important these days."

"You should listen to Mother" Lyra all but growled. Draco didn't even glance at his sister.

"When the Dark Lord takes over is her going to care how many OWLs and NEWTs anyone's got? Of course he isn't. It'll be all about the kind of service he recieved, the lever of devotion he was shown" He boasted.

"And you think you'll be able to do something for him? Sixteen years old and not even fully qualified yet?" Blaise asked scathingly watching Lyra properly now.

"I've just said haven't I? Maybe he doesn't care if I'm qualified. Maybe the job he wants me to do isn't something you need to be qualified for. Draco said quietly to them. Lyra was furious. Crabbe and Goyle were staring at him with their mouths open. Pansy gazed at him like he was a god. Blaise was shaking his head, unsure of what his friend was spouting.

"I can see Hogwarts. We better get our robes on" Lyra was quick to change and get out of the compartment before she punched her brother. Lyra stepped of the train to see Tonks stood at the gates monitoring the students walking in. They gave each other a small nod and a smile before Lyra walked in. Lyra could see Hermione and Ron looking about nervously for Potter. Hermione beckoned her over,

"I'll meet you at the carriages" She said to Tracy and Blaise they nodded and continued up. Lyra walked to Hermione,

"Have you seen Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Nice to see you too" Lyra snarked earning a glare from Weasley. "No I haven't, last I saw him was with Slughorn"

"That's what Ginny said" Ron stated.

"Sorry not seen him since" Lyra said with a shrug. "I better get going" Lyra said as she walked off up to the school.

"That was odd" Hermione muttered.

"We'll just have to wait for him" Ron said indignantly.

"We can't, we have to escort the first years" Hermione stated before dragging Ron off to the boats.

Lyra listened to her brother boast about breaking Potters nose at dinner. Her fury growing ever more. She was curious to know if Hermione has learned of the incident.

* * *

The following morning Hermione sat in the common room as Harry explained what he had overheard in the Slytherins compartment.

"But he was obviously showing off for Parkinson, wasn't he?" Ron interjected,

"Well, I don't know. It would be like Malfoy to make himself seem a bit more important that he is. But that's a big lie to tell"

"Exactly" Harry stressed. He could not continue however due to the attention they were receiving. Walking into the Great Hall Hermione noticed Lyra was looking bored as Snape handed out schedules.

Hermione walked to Ancient Runes, she wasn't surprised to see Lyra there. They sat through the class neither of them getting a chance to speak until walking to Defence against the dark arts and even then the conversation was strained. Hermione couldn't help but want to asked about her brother.

"What other subjects are you doing?" Hermione asked,

"Potions, Charms, Runes, Defense, Magical creatures and Transfiguration"

"You're taking extra classes?" Hermione asked,

"Yeah, figured it be worth it" Lyra stated with a shrug. They carried on to classes, the two of them in an awkward silence. The day passed quickly. Lyra's bag straining at it's contents. As they entered Potions Lyra was exhausted. She watched as Ron flirted with Hermione, making her blush. Her bloody unconsciously boiling. Lyra was quick to her station and began brewing. Draco was quick to boast himself as Professor Slughorn passed,

"Sir, I think you knew my grandfather, Abraxas Malfoy?" He boasted,

"Yes, I was sorry to hear he had died, although of course it wasn't unexpected dragon pox at his age" Slughorn walked away with that. Draco looked furiously at Lyra,

"It's not my fault" She quickly said with a shrug. Lyra tried to make her potion, the instructions given no where near as accurate to the effect they should be. Growing frustrated, at the black potion, she turned the flame of and gave up as Slughorn called the winner. Surprisingly it was Potter and not Hermione.

That evening Lyra found herself in the library trying to study. She was startled when Hermione sat opposite her.

"Lyra tried to go back to her studies but couldn't help but look up at Hermione,

"This is my spot, I'm not going to move" Hermione stated. Lyra shrugged, not that Hermione was looking,

"I wasn't going to ask you too" Lyra stuttered. Hermione smirked. They sat and studied till the small hours. It wasn't until Hermione yawned loudly did Lyra pack them up.

"Come on, time to get to bed" Lyra stated. They packed the bag and began walking. Lyra walked her up to the Gryffindor common room,

"It's a bit of a walk back to the dungeons" Hermione commented,

"It's worth it" Lyra said simply,

"It's not safe to be wandering the corridors this late" Hermione stated, Lyra smirked,

"For you perhaps" Lyra said as they approached the Fat Lady.

"Sleep well" Hermione said as Lyra handed her the books she had been helping her carry.

"You too" Lyra said lightly. Hermione turned with a small smile and slid through the portal. Hermione walked up to her room and slid into bed. Conflicting thoughts surrounding her mind. Did she like that Lyra had kissed her in the Ministry? Did she trust the Malfoy? What about Ron? She wasn't even sure if he liked her like that. Shutting her eyes, she thought of the trust that she should give Lyra.

Across the castle Lyra lay in her own bed, her thoughts on similar predicaments. Did she tell Hermione everything she knew? That she believed in? Lyra couldn't shake her feelings. She fell asleep to dreams filled with a bright muggle born.


	15. The Slug Club

Hermione hadn't seen Lyra since the night in the library, apart from classes, her mind had been drifting from the tall Slytherin girl to Ron. She would be silly to deny that she thought Ron was sweet, sometimes, however he was more interested in being a boy who likes Quidditch and other boyish things than take interest in her. His nerdy know it all friend. Sitting on the stands watching the Quidditch trials and listening to Lavender Brown squeal at how amazing Ron was, she was in a bitter mood. Walking down from the stands towards her friends she was quick to praise the tall boy,

"You did brilliantly, Ron!" Hermione said. Ron merely grinned down at her looking thoroughly pleased with himself. Once practice times were arranged they made way to Hagrid's.

"I thought I was going to miss that fourth penalty," Ron blathered happily, "Tricky shot Demelza, did you see, had a bit of a spin on it-"

"Yes, yes, you were magnificent" Hermione said amused that he was so invested.

"I was better than McLaggen anyway" Ron said in a satisfied voice. "Did you see him lumbering of in the wrong direction on his fifth? Looked like he'd bee Confunded..."

Hermione blushed as she remembered sending the charm so Ron would win but was satisfied when he just continued his chatter about penalties. As they approached the bridge the trio were shocked to see a tall blonde figure in front of them walking towards Hagrid's.

"What's she doing down here?" Ron asked, his good mood dissipating. They watched as she walked up to Buckbeak, who was happily watching the birds, she bowed to the great animal who returned her bow, they were all shocked as she petted the hippogriffs before picking up a large sack and walking into the Forbidden Forest.

"She does do Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid, maybe she's just helping him?" Hermione theorised,

"How do you know that?" Ron asked in an accusing tone.

"We chat sometimes in the library" Hermione stated with a shrug. Walking down they let Harry have his moment before a large voice came from the doorway,

"Oi, git away from him! He'll have yer fingers- Oh it's yeh lot" Hagrid stood in the doorway before turning back in with a slam of the door.

"Oh dear" Hermione commented feeling terrible about the way they had treated him.

"Don't worry about it" Harry said grimly. Hermione tried not to glare at how easily Harry regarded Hagrid as a friend.

"Hagrid! Open up, we want to talk to you" Harry shouted through the door, knocking loudly. When no reply came from within Harry continued with, "If you don't open up, we'll blast it open"

Shocked Hermione tried to intervene, "Harry you can't possibly-"

But before she could finish Hagrid opened the door looking as alarmed as ever, despite the flowery apron.

"I'm a teacher" He roared, "A teacher, Potter. How dare yeh threaten ter break down me door!"

"I'm sorry, sir" Harry said smartly,

"Since when have yeh called me sir?" Hagrid asked stunned,

"Since when have you called me Potter?"

"Oh very clever, very amusin'. That's me outsmarted, innit? Alright come in then, yeh ungrateful little..." Mumbling he led them into the home,

"Well? What's this? Feeling sorry for me? Reckon I'm lonely or summat" He asked grimly,

"No, we wanted to see you" Harry said at once,

"We missed you" Hermione all but cried.

"Missed me have yeh?" snorted Hagrid sarcastically, "Yeah right" He stood brewing the kettle. Even in his annoyed state he was polite enough to offer his terrible rock cakes.

"Hagrid, we really wanted to carry on care of magical creature you know" Hermione said timidly, Hagrid snorted,

"We did but none of us could fit it into our schedules"

"Yeah righ'" Hagrid said again unbelieving and Hermione knew why, Lyra, had taken it as an extra. Why couldn't they have?

A small squelching sound and Hermione let out a shriek, Ron leapt from his seat and across the room

"What are they, Hagrid?" Harry asked apprehensively,

"Just giant grubs" Hagrid said with a shrug,

"And they grow into..." Ron looked as apprehensively as Harry felt.

"They won' grow inter nuthin" Hagrid said, "I got em ter feed Aragog"

Without warning Hagrid burst into tears. Hermione in shock was quick to comfort their large friend. After hearing the news of Aragogs failing health they tried to comfort him but as the atmosphere lightened Hermione could tell that the question of Lyra was playing on their minds.

"Ar, I always knew yeh'd find it hard ter squeeze me inter yer timetables" Hagrid said with a shrug, "But I got a couple of NEWT students, Malfoy and a couple of Ravenclaws" Hagrid said cheerfully,

"Hagrid, what's Lyra been doing out here today?" Harry asked at the topic of Lyra came up,

"She's been looking after the thestrals" Hagrid said with a shrug. Hermione thought to how Lyra could see them and seriously hoped Harry nor Ron asked, she was wrong,

"How can she see them?" Harry asked with a frown. Hagrid shrugged,

"I don' go askin' them sorta questions do I" Hagrid said. "Anyway you three best be headin off. It's gettin dark" As they walked back up, Hermione turned to see Lyra also heading back, she was having words with Hagrid before she headed back up behind them.

"Do you reckon she really was feeding the thestrals?" Ron asked on the way back up.

"Leave it alone" Hermione stated quickly. Walking into the halls Harry pulled her back,

"What?" Hermione asked him defensively,

"If you ask me, McLaggen looks like he was Confunded this morning. And he was standing right in front of where you were sitting"

Hermione blushed, she hated to admit she was glad this was a priority to Harry and not her defending Lyra.

"Oh, all right then, I did it" She whispered, "But you should have heard the way he was talking about Ron and Ginny! Anyway, he's got a nasty temper, you saw how he reacted when he didn't get in- you wouldn't have wanted some like that on the team"

"No, no I suppose that's true. But wasn't that dishonest, Hermione? I mean you're a prefect aren't you?" Harry teased.

"Oh be quiet" She snapped,

"What are you two doing?" Ron demanded. Hermione tried not to feel scrutinised under his gaze.

"Nothing" They said together. They walked to the table only to be blocked by Slughorn.

"Harry, Harry, just the man I was hoping to see" He boomed. "I was hoping to catch you before dinner. What do you say to a spot of supper tonight in my rooms instead? We're having a little party, just a few rising stars. I've got McLaggen coming and Zabini, as well as Miss Malfoy, the charming Melinda Bobbin- I don't know whether you know her? Her family own a large chain of apothecaries. And of course I hope very much that Miss Granger will favour me in coming along too" As Slughorn gave Hermione a small bow she paled slightly, the thought of being alone with Lyra and McLaggen made her pale. Slughorn made off with the intent of getting Harry out of detention.

"Oh I wish you could come; I don't want to go on my own" Hermione said anxiously.

"I doubt you'll be alone; Ginny will probably be invited" Ron snapped at her. Hermione felt her mood drop instantly at the tone her gave her. As they sat in the tower later, Hermione sat reading the Daily prophet when Harry asked,

"Anything new?"

"Not really, Oh look, your dads in here Ron- He's alright!" She added quickly at Ron's alarmed look. "It says he's been to visit the Malfoys house. 'This second search of the Death Eater residence does not seem to have yielded any results. Arthur Weasley of the office for the detection and confiscation of counterfeit defensive spells and protective objects said his team have been acting on a confidential tip-off"'

"Yeah, mine" Harry said, "I told him at kings cross about Malfoy and Borgin. Well, if it's not at their house, he must have brought whatever it is to Hogwarts with him-

"But how could he have done Harry?" Hermione asked getting annoyed with his accusations. "We were all searched when we arrived, weren't we?"

"Were you?" Harry asked taken aback, "I wasn't"

"Oh no, of course you weren't, I forgot you were late. Well Filtch searched us all with security scanners when we arrived. Any dark object would have been found. I know for a fact Crabbe had a shrunken head confiscated. So you see, Malfoy couldn't have brought in anything dangerous"

"Someone sent it to him by owl then" He theorised, "His mother or someone"

"All the owls are being checked too" Hermione said, "Filtch told us so when he was jabbing those secrecy Sensors everywhere he could reach"

Completely stumped Hermione went back to the paper.

"Can you think of any way Malfoy-"

"Oh drop it Harry" Ron said, sounding as fed up as Hermione felt on the subject.

"Listen, it's not my fault Slughorn invited Hermione and me to his stupid party, neither of us wanted to go, you know" Harry said angrily back at Ron.

"Well seeing as I'm not invited to any parties; I think I'll go to bed" Ron said storming off.

Hermione sighed at the boy's attitudes. Harry was looking for any excuse to blame Draco Malfoy for anything and Ron was acting like a petulant child. After about half an hour both friends headed in the directions of their appointments. Hermione stepped into the Dungeon to find it full of colour. She was shocked to see Lyra stood chatting amicably with Slughorn. Her scarred left side still looking tender in the distance. Hermione could see Ginny and quickly walked to her,

"Granger" A voice called. Turning she saw McLaggen walk up to her, she managed to repress the grown that threatened to escape her. "Weasley had a good try out today" He began,

"Yes, a lucky shot I think" Hermione said. He tried to make failed conversation with her,

"You know if you ever wanted an opportunity within the ministry I could help you" McLaggen tried,

"I think Grangers smart enough to get into any job in the ministry, without Your connections Cormac" Both turned to find Lyra stood behind them. Hermione silently thanked the tall girl for her intervention. "It's a shame I won't be scoring against you this year Cormac, tough luck" Lyra said openly, gaining a rise from the broad boy. He flushed before turning and walking off.

"Thank you" Hermione said quietly, Lyra shrugged.

"He's a prick anyway" Hermione smirked at Lyra's tone. She clearly knew him,

"How do you know him?" She asked,

"His family used to go to my mother's parties" She explained, "They always managed to look a little too closely for my parents liking. After a couple of parties, they eventually were no longer invited" Lyra explained.

"He is rather rude. I thought he was going to his Harry the other day at the try outs" Hermione commented.

"I caught the end of it. It was rather amusing" Lyra said with a smirk,

"We saw you at Hagrids" Hermione said trying to breach the subject. Lyra nodded,

"I've been giving him a hand the past few weeks. The hippogriffs just beginning to trust me so we're working on it" Lyra said gently. Hermione nodded remembering their lesson in third year,

"You're doing better than your brother at the minute" She said honestly. Lyra chuckled. They got onto the subject of classes where they both spoke animatedly about their course work, the language of ancient runes fascinating them both. Hermione spoke of the difficulty she was having with nonverbal but compared to Harry and Ron she was doing far better. Hermione wanted to ask about Knockturn Alley but she couldn't reveal the invisibility cloak. As the evening began to grow later Blaise appeared over her shoulder.

"Lyra, I'm going to make my way back, if you want to join?" He asked, he gave a small nod to Hermione in acknowledgement but nothing more.

"I'll head back later thank you Blaise" Lyra said with a nod. Blaise glanced between her and Hermione before bidding them both good night. Hermione frowned before asking,

"How much did you bribe him to speak more than three words to me?" She asked. Lyra chuckled.

"Nothing. He can be polite when he wants to be" Lyra said honestly. Since she had transferred to Hogwarts Blaise had become one of her closest friends. A short while later and they bid goodnight. Ginny being long gone; Hermione was left to return on her own.

"I'll walk you" Lyra offered. Hermione nodded and they made their way up.

"Thank you for saving me from McLaggen this evening" Hermione said as they walked up,

"It's ok, either he pestered you or got blown to smithereens by Weasley so I'd much rather save you" Hermione laughed at the thought.

"Really though, I know you didn't have too" Hermione said holding Lyra's wrist. The tall girl felt the soft hand and froze. It was the most physical contact she had shared with Hermione since the kiss in the ministry. She nodded, swallowing thickly as she did.

"You're welcome" Lyra said softly. Lyra led them up the stairs, the silence peaceful. As they approached the portrait. Lyra gave a defining nod,

"Well I best leave you here" She said.

"Thank you for accompanying me" Hermione said,

"Pleasures mine" Lyra said with a nod. "I'll see you in class. Sleep well" Lyra said before she turned quickly walking back down the stairs. Hermione walked in and went straight to bed. Her mind on Lyra.

* * *

The second Slug club party was an experience far better than the first. Slughorn had managed to get more people, the Carrow twins appeared and Ginny stayed longer which made Hermione better at least until Lyra came to her rescue once more with McLaggen,

"Well you see my broom is far superior to even Potters and he didn't even consider to put me on the team, regardless it's clear he was biased." McLaggen boasted.

"I heard it was because you were a lousy catch" Lyra said from the corner she had been chatting to Zabini in,

"With a flimsy broom" Blaise piped up, soon the two were a sniggering childish mess. McLaggen ungraciously stormed off.

"Do you two have to act like children around him?" Hermione asked,

"We apologise" Blaise said, "But I wouldn't advise that flimsy broom" He ended with a howl of laughter,

"Yeah it's not as skilled as some others" Lyra's comment brought even a snigger to Ginny.

"Lyra" A new voice appeared turning Lyra came face to face with the Carrow twins. "We haven't seen you around the common room much" Flora stated as Hestia eyed Blaise.

"Neither of you have been there much" Hestia said. Blaise cleared his throat before saying,

"Yes well we've had very challenging extra circulars, haven't we Lyra?"

"Yes certainly" Lyra was quick to jump in. Flora glanced behind them,

"Like mudbloods and Blood traitors" Ginny heard and began towards them however Blaise and Lyra had already drawn wands.

"Be very careful who you insult in our company Carrows" Blaise growled. The twins looked petrified before turning and leaving. Pocketing their wands, they turned to each other sharing a silent moment. They were being gossiped about and if it got out of school there was going to be trouble.

"Apologies ladies" Blaise said, "Rudeness of some people" He said with a smile.

"I can defend myself" Ginny all but snapped.

"What Ginny means is, thank you" Hermione said to Blaise, "Really" She said quietly to Lyra, Lyra only returned a shrug. The tall girls heart jumping slightly at the intensity behind Hermione's brown eyes. Supper was quickly called and throughout dinner Lyra avoided Hermione's conversation, finding the topic of business and potions with Melinda Bobbin. Hermione was unfortunately pulled into further attempted flirting by McLaggen. As the night closed to an end, Lyra found herself strolling back to the common room, Blaise having miraculously disappeared with one or both of the Carrow twins, Lyra didn't want to think about it too hard.

"Lyra?" Hermione called as she ran to catch up with taller girl. Lyra turned, she didn't want to have to deal with her friend zone tonight, not after what the Carrow twins had said. She stopped as Hermione caught up to her, "What's wrong?" The Gryffindor asked,

"Nothing, just tired is all" Lyra lied. Hermione had become skilled in when the Slytherin lied to her.

"Oh, right well, I'll just head-" Hermione began.

"Hehehe" A high pitched voice came from above them, looking up both girls found Peeves the poltergeist, floating over them.

"What is that?" Lyra asked,

"Lookey what we have here, a Slytherin Princess and a Gryffindor Princess" He let out a high pitched laugh before waving his arm. Lyra and Hermione were knocked off their feet and scent spiralling into a broom closet. Lyra landed firmly on her back with a thud. Hermione ungraciously landed on top of her. The slam of the door made Hermione grown.

"Peeves" She answered Lyra's previous question as she stood rubbing her knee. Lyra sat up rubbing the back of her head.

"What is a Peeves?" Lyra asked thoroughly pissed off now.

"He's the school's poltergeist" Hermione explained as she tried the door. Huffing she banged loudly on the door only to hear peeves giggling hysterically down the corridor. "He's locked us in" Hermione stated.

"Perfect" Lyra mumbled as she stood. Also trying the door, she sighed, Hermione watched Lyra for a minute before asking,

"Have I done something to offend you?" Annoyed at Lyra's avoidance.

"What?" Lyra asked with a frown as she tried the door again.

"You've avoided me all night, why?" Hermione asked, Lyra took her in regard for a moment before leaning against the wall.

"Because it's hard alright" She said with a sigh, "It's hard being around you sometimes" Hermione frowned before looking at her feet. She wasn't sure what Lyra found hard but she wouldn't put up with it.

"I understand, I mean I know Ron gets annoyed that I know a lot and I guess they don't like that I know more than them. I try sometimes. Its okay I understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore" Hermione rambled as she felt the tears leak from the corner of her eyes. She was quick to hide her face so that Lyra wouldn't see her cry but it was too late. Frowning, unconsciously she reached up and wiped away Hermione's tears.

"I don't find you annoying" Lyra stated softly. Hermione was pretty sure she had never heard her voice go so soft.

"Then why is it hard?" She asked inadvertently. Lyra felt a twinge in her gut, she wasn't sure how to tell someone that she cared. She had never had to do it before. Swallowing thickly Lyra mumbled looking away. Hermione frowned unsure of anything that Lyra had tried to say,

"I didn't hear you?" Hermione asked,

"I care ok. I care about you." Lyra said now looking at her feet, her hands shoved deeper into her pockets.

"And that's why it's hard?" Hermione asked, she was really confused as to what Lyra was trying to tell her. With a nod Lyra hoped the ground would swallow her.

"Is it because I'm a muggle born?" Hermione asked. Lyra frowned, that had nothing to do with it.

"No it's because I know you won't ever care for me the same way I do you" Lyra admitted openly, swallowing her fear, _Malfoy's don't get scared_ she chanted to herself as she did. Hermione stared at Lyra, her mouth open in shock. Hermione's mind raced from the kiss to Lyra's entire behaviour made sense to her. Lyra did care for her but not as a friend.

"Lyra I-" Hermione tried to convey her own feelings as the broom cupboard door was wrenched open.

"There you are Hermione" Harry said. "I told you we'd find her Ron, maps never wrong"

"Where have you been Mione? You were supposed to be back in the common room hours ago" Ron stated, frowning at Lyra. Hermione blushed deeply at that.

"I should go. I'll see you later" The tall girl said to Hermione before shrugging out of the cupboard and walking quickly to the dungeons.

"What did she want?" Ron asked bitterly. Hermione frowned but shrugged out from in front of them and watched the tall girl disappear around the corner. Her gut twisting as she did.

"Nothing," Hermione lied, "Let's get back" Hermione said quietly.

* * *

Lyra avoided Hermione up until the weekend of Hogsmeade. Lyra stood at the entrance to the school gates. Draco was standing shiftily as he did,

"It's not working" He hissed, "I've tried everything"

"Relax, it'll work, let me look tonight" Lyra said to him quietly,

"No! If you get involved, he'll know" He hissed. "Father would know what to do" Draco muttered.

"Well father's not here, so we're going to have to do this ourselves" Lyra stated.

"I have another plan" He hissed, "The necklace in Borgin's he's sent it to the post office, I've to pick it up get one of the girls to give it to Dumbledore" Draco said eagerly.

"How will it get past Filch?" Lyra asked,

"I'll put a concealment charm on it" Draco said easily. Lyra thought the plan was stupid but she let her brother believe it. As soon as Blaise appeared the three walked down to the village. Draco was quick to the post office as Lyra and Blaise browsed a couple of the shops. As soon as he returned he was quick to think of someone to hand it too,

"We should go to the three broomsticks, it'll be warm there and Lyra can buy us all firewhisky" Blaise said with a grin, Lyra glared but nodded,

"What, no we can't-" Draco began

"Yes we can, come on little brother" Lyra said with a warning glare. But Draco trusted his sister, walking into the pub Blaise was quick to find them a seat.

"Pick someone" Lyra said quietly, Draco looked about before spotting Katie Bell,

"Her" He said quietly, Katie Bell was walking into the bathroom,

"Get me a butter beer" Lyra said quietly as she slid away from him, taking the package from his hands,

"What are-" He protested but Lyra was gone. Stepping into the bathroom Lyra locked the main door.

"Malfoy" Katie greeted as she came out of the cubicle. Lyra nodded stepping behind her and quickly drawing her wand. She whispered,

" _Imperio_ " She watched Katie's eyes glaze over as the curse took hold. "You're to deliver this to Professor Dumbledore" Lyra stated as she handed Katie Bell the package. Katie repeated the order before Lyra unlocked the door and that Quidditch player slid out. Lyra returned to the table and sat drinking her butter beer as Blaise whined about the lack of Firewhisky. She locked eyes with Draco and nodded. Draco seemed to relax visibly before the Golden Trio walked in. Lyra grimaced, she didn't want to deal with Hermione now.

"We should go" Draco said as he checked his watch, "I have detention with McGonagall" He huffed. They made their way back to the castle in time for Draco's detention, walking down the corridor, Blaise said,

"Acting a bit odd your brother"

"When's he not?" Lyra returned as they walked into the castle.

The following morning Lyra was cornered by Slughorn asking if she'd go to one of his stupid parties. The thought of being in the same room as Hermione Granger after their moment nearly made her sick at the thought. Politely declining Lyra managed to lie and say she had Quidditch which she ultimately did just not a scheduled practice. She flew around the pitch with Blaise the two of them practicing for an upcoming game. As they finished Lyra landed on the pitch to see Hermione stood awkwardly, Lyra glanced at Blaise who chuckled with a shake of his head.

"I'll meet you in the common room" He was quick to depart. Hermione watched Lyra walk up to her, the girls flying clothes made her look like some form of model. Taking a deep breath Hermione began,

"You weren't at the party" She stated, "I thought something might have happened" Hermione said awkwardly. Lyra shrugged,

"I wasn't really in the mood tonight" She said back, the awkwardness falling between them,

"About the other night-" Hermione began

"I'm sorry about last-" They tried together. Cutting each other up made them laugh before Lyra gestured for Hermione to go first.

"I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to explain the other night"

"It's ok" Lyra began, "I mean I get it. I understand if you don't want to continue whatever this is. Friends or whatever" Lyra said as she rubbed the back of her neck. Hermione's gut twisted, she didn't know what she wanted from Lyra or what the older girl wanted from her.

"I don't know how I feel" Hermione said hugging herself, "So much has happened since the ministry, before that. I don't know what to do anymore about any of it." Hermione said looking at her feet. Lyra looked down also,

"Would it be so bad?" Lyra asked with a shrug. Hermione watched Lyra for a moment, she had seen the taller girl in a lot of bad places but she could see the conflict. Hermione couldn't decide what to do other than let her gut instinct go. Stepping forward Hermione reached and kissed Lyra firmly. Lyra hadn't been expecting Hermione to kiss her of all things. Stepping into the kiss, Lyra rested her hands on Hermione's hips, it wasn't their first kiss but it was better than the others they had shared. As they parted for breath Hermione rested her head against Lyra's, opening her eyes she found grey eyes staring curiously at her. Hermione pulled away, like lightning she slapped Lyra hard.

"What the hell was that for?" Lyra all but shouted as she cupped her cheek,

"That was for having me confused since the ministry" Hermione said simply. Rubbing her cheek with a frown Lyra stepped close to Hermione,

"If I kiss you again will it make it better?" Lyra asked, "Or are you going to slap me again?" She asked,

"I suppose it might make it better" Hermione said coyly. Smirking Lyra kissed her once more.

* * *

The following morning Hermione was walking down to the main hall when Lyra snagged her wrist, dragging her into a broom cupboard.

"What are you doing?" Hermione hissed.

"I wanted to talk to you" Lyra said with a shrug.

"And you can't do that out there" Hermione asked,

"I couldn't do this out there" Lyra said simply as she leant down placing a soft kiss on her cheek. "Morning" Lyra said with a grin. Hermione smiled back slipping her arms around Lyra's shoulders. Hermione had never seen Lyra look as relaxed as she did.

"I need to go to breakfast" Hermione said simply,

"Are we okay?" Lyra asked quietly, but Hermione nodded kissing her cheek,

"We're fine. I'll see you later" Lyra watched Hermione slip out of the cupboard before waiting to go to her own breakfast.

* * *

Lyra stood at the edge of the pitch, she glanced at Blaise and they shared a nod.

"Lyra" Turning she saw Hermione run towards her.

"What's wrong?" She instinctively asked.

"Nothings wrong" She said quietly. She slid her hand into Lyra's free one. "Good Luck" She whispered before giving her a reassuring squeeze before darting off into the stands. Lyra turned back to Blaise who smirked teasingly at her,

"Shut up" She said with a mock glare, he shrugged as they mounted the brooms s soon as the game started Lyra was in the thick of it. Hermione stood eagerly watching the match. Within the first five minutes it became clear that Lyra and Zabini were a new force to be reckoned with, both of them paving the way for Urquhart to attempt a score. As she did so the second time however she was struck by Peekes bat knocking her firmly from her broom. Lyra landed with a thud, she groaned as the air was knocked from her. Looking up she could see the figures above her. Madam Pomphrey looming over her.

Shutting her eyes she awoke in the hospital. Draco pacing nervously at the base of her bed. Rubbing the back of her head she sat up,

"Who won?" Lyra croaked,

"Thank Merlin you're ok" Draco stated. "Potter won" He sneered. As he said it, Hermione walked into the hospital wing,

"Are you okay?" She said immediately to Lyra, Lyra stiffened. She shouldn't be here. Lyra screamed in her head.

"What do you care Mudblood?" Draco sneered. Hermione turned in offence to her brother,

"It was a bad hit, I wanted to make sure everything was ok" Hermione stated simply.

"Well she is, now why don't you sod off before you dirty my sister some more with your filthy germs"

"Draco-" Lyra tried,

"That's rich" Hermione snapped. "She's dirty enough thanks to your father's idiotic lifestyle choices" Hermione sneered.

"How dare you talk to me like that-"

"Enough!" Lyra shouted, gaining both their attention. "You shut up" She said to Draco before turning to Hermione, "You should just leave before this gets worse" Lyra said simply. What she didn't know was that Hermione heard, 'you should just leave before you make it worse'. Hermione turned quickly on her heel walking out of the hospital wing.

Hermione ran back to the common room only to find Ron smothering, or being smothered by Lavender Brown. Turning she found the first empty classroom. Her emotions all over the place. Lyra hadn't wanted to see her, hadn't wanted to be associated with her if her family was around. Ron didn't care, didn't want her help. He didn't care about her at all. She decided to practice her charms work.

"Hermione?" She turned to see Harry pocking his head in the room

"Oh hello Harry, I was just practicing" She lied as she tried not to cry.

"Yeah... They're -er- really good" He said.

"Ron seems to be enjoying the celebrations" She said, her voice squeaking as the emotion fell into it.

"Er does he?" Harry said acting oblivious,

"Don't pretend you didn't see him; he wasn't exactly hiding it was-"

The door burst open to show Ron pulling Lavender by the hand the two of them laughing.

"Oops" Lavender said, "I think this rooms taken" Lavender said with a giggle. Irking Hermione even more,

"What's with the birds?" Ron asked oblivious,

"Oppugno" Hermione case sending the birds into Ron, as the birds attacked she ran off. Her emotions carrying her away from the towers of the castle. She found herself wandering down to the dungeons she didn't know how to get in, or what to do to find Lyra but she knew she wanted to see the taller Malfoy. Standing outside the entrance to the dungeons a voice called,

"Granger?" Turning she saw Zabini walk towards her, she didn't want to see anyone now apart from Lyra,

"Sorry I'll just-"

"Are you here for Lyra?" He asked quietly. Zabini wasn't keen on the Gryffindor's but he could see the girl had been crying and he wasn't that cruel. Hermione nodded into her hand as she tried to hide her tears. Zabini turned to the doors and stated,

"Purity" As the door opened he gestured for Hermione to enter, as she did he strode past her and into the common room, "This way" He stated, Hermione followed closely, as the walked through she was shocked to see the windows looking into the lake. Blaise led her up the stairs and knocked on a thick wooden door. Lyra opened the door, her hair dishevelled and her eyes bloodshot from sleep,

"What is it?" She asked, her glare evident to whoever had disturbed her.

"You have a guest" Blaise said before turning and walking off.

"I'm sorry I can just go" Hermione said as she wiped away the tears. Lyra took her in for a moment then took her wrist.

"What's happened?" She asked as she led Hermione into the room, as soon as the door had shut Hermione was in Lyra's arms sobbing into her top. Lyra was completely unsure of what to do, she held Hermione as she sat on her bed. The shorter girl hysterically sobbing into, as the girl calmed Lyra pushed her hair away from her face to find her staring blankly away,

"Can you tell me what happened?" Lyra asked softly.

"It just became too much" Hermione whispered. "First you get hit by Peekes then Ron and then you again and then Ron. I couldn't take it anymore" Hermione whispered. She didn't want to tell Lyra that she had hoped things between Ron and herself may develop, but it turned out she was completely wrong. She curled into Lyra further until the tall girl was the only thing keeping them up right. Hermione woke to both of them lying flat, Lyra's arm was being used as her pillow. Lyra was awake she noticed staring at the ceiling.

"Are you going to Slughorns Christmas party?" She asked quietly. Lyra looked down and nodded with a small smile,

"I'd ask you to go but if it got out..." Lyra tried to explain,

"I understand, really it's fine" Hermione said quietly, she had known the situation was complicated. She just had to find someone to go with now unofficially.

"Have you given it any thought?" Hermione asked,

"Blaise and I will probably go together. He doesn't like asking strangers" She explained. Hermione nodded, she looked at the clock to find it extremely late.

"I should head back, it's a ridiculous hour and you need to sleep" Hermione said as she sat up.

"You can just stay here till the morning" Lyra offered. Hermione smiled before nodding.

"Thank you" She yawned, Lyra smirked before they climbed into the large bed,

"How's your head?" Hermione asked quietly as they lay facing one another,

"I've had worse injuries" Lyra said quietly. Hermione tentatively reached up and brushed the hair from Lyra's forehead. As she did so she watched as the taller girl's eyes fluttered shut. Smiling softly, they let sleep consume them.


	16. The Attacks

As the snow began to fall, Hermione found Harry and Ron distancing themselves. Ron and herself were still not talking since the incident in the classroom and Harry had been caught in the middle. Slughorn's party was rapidly approaching and with more and more girls trying to sneak Harry a love potion Hermione was getting even more nervous for her friend, but Harry was far more divided than ever and to make his life easier she began to drift further away from Harry. At lunch she was sat with Ginny and Luna. At dinner, Lyra would find them somewhere concealed, normally out by the lake or often with Hagrid, to eat. Yet Hermione remained hopeful that Ron would come to his senses and apologise but all hope was lost when they were in transfiguration. They were meant to be changing the colour of their eyebrows when Ron gave himself a rather stupid looking mustache which half the class laughed at. But Ron saw it as an taunting laugh by Hermione. He did a cruel impression of her in class. Hermione ran from the room. Lyra was ready to hex the weasel when she saw Blaise glare. Deciding the tall boy was right not to cause a scene she managed to slip from the class to the girls bathroom. Walking in she knocked on the shut door,

"Hermione, open up please" She asked quietly. She could hear the sniffles behind the closed door. "He's not worth it" Lyra said quietly. She was growing annoyed as to why the Gryffindor cared so much about the boy. She understood that they were long-time friends but it frustrated her.

"Just go away" Hermione sniffled from behind the door. Growing frustrated Lyra sighed before walking out as she did so, Luna walked in,

"Hello" the Ravenclaw greeted brightly,

"Afternoon Luna" Lyra said with a small smile before walking out.

That evening Lyra had dressed in a simple dress that fell above her knees. Her mother had sent it, as soon as she had asked for something to wear. She groaned and decided she was not making that mistake again. Walking out of her room, she found Blaise stood nursing a firewhisky,

"Nice to see you started without me" Lyra sneered. He looked up with a smirk,

"Well you women always take an age to get ready" He teased. Rolling her eyes she poured her own glass and clinked them together,

"Shall we get this party started?" She asked, Blaise rolled his eyes,

"Could you be more demoralising" He said. Chuckling they drank before walking to Slughorns party. As they walked in, fashionably late, as Blaise called it, Lyra stopped to see Hermione being snogged by McLaggen. She watched her pull away before striding off making some excuse. Lyra saw red. As she stepped forward Blaise gripped her arm,

"Don't" He said simply, Lyra glared at him,

"How am I to just let that go?" She asked with a sneer,

"You aren't public, that poor McLaggen boys being played, remember that" He explained. Lyra nodded and picked up a glass of wine, as she drank it.

"Is it that obvious?" She asked the boy. He smirked.

"I knew when she came to see you at the Quidditch game" He admitted. Lyra stared at him in shock. "It wasn't hard to work out, you've been spending time together since you arrived here"

"You can't say anything" Lyra hissed.

"I won't" Blaise returned quietly. Lyra's eyes scanned the room, she recognised a lot of the people from her mother's social gatherings the big ones at least. They were all beginning to relax and enjoy themselves when Flich dragged Draco in. Gritting her teeth, she watched him be dragged over to Slughorn, a pleading look sent her way. She merely subtly shook her head at him. She watched them discuss it. She knew what he had been doing in the upstairs corridor, she knew that was where the cabinet was. She watched him be dragged out by Severus but she didn't move. Her mother had told her that Severus was trying to help him and that she had been told to keep out of it. She had for most of it. Lyra turned back to her wine,

"He's in some serious trouble isn't he?" Blaise asked quietly. Lyra only gave a subtle nod but it was enough for Blaise to sigh deeply. They left the party not long after their moods sobering.

* * *

The train ride home, Lyra searched the cabins to find Hermione sat in a cabin on her own. She gently knocked on the door. Hermione gestured her to come in. Shutting the door behind her she sat next to the Gryffindor,

"I'm sorry for the party" Hermione said quietly, "I should have just gone by myself and I never would have gotten into that mess with McLaggen" She said, "I never thought he would try that" Hermione said, Lyra was still silent, Hermione watched her jaw clench and unclench. "I really am sorry Lyra" Hermione said, Lyra nodded.

"I know you meant to get Weasley jealous. I know you wanted to wind him up. I didn't expect you to kiss the prick though" Lyra sneered the last sentence.

"I certainly didn't intend to" Hermione said quickly. Lyra only stared at the floor, her annoyance still present. After ten minutes of silence Hermione reached into her bag,

"I didn't know if you wanted your present to take home or not" She said quietly placing the small package in Lyra's arms. Frowning Lyra opened the package, it was a new dragon book that Lyra had wanted for a while. She opened it to find a photo of herself and Hermione. She remembered it from the night at the Burrow. It was one of the few days Lyra had visited. They had gone to village, and sat and watched the sunset. Chatting about meaningless things.

"Where? Who?"

"Molly" Hermione said quietly. "I sent her a letter a few weeks ago. She helped a lot and sent me this. I understand if you don't want to-"

"Thank you" Lyra said quietly her frustration and annoyance dissipating. Lyra reached into her jacket to pull out a small jewellery box. Hermione took it, opening the box she was shown a bracelet with a small charm. The blue swallow dangled perfectly from the silver chain.

"It's beautiful" Hermione said quietly.

"For when we're free of all of this" Lyra whispered. Hermione smiled softly before kissing her cheek and handing the bracelet to Lyra. Hermione watched as Lyra quickly fastened the bracelet around Hermione's wrist.

"Thank you" Hermione said quietly. Lyra nodded, placing the book in her bag, she lay on the opposite side from Hermione. They weren't shocked when Ginny came in with Arnold the Pygmy which Lyra was fascinated by much like Cruikshanks. As the train pulled into Kings Cross. Lyra collected her things. Ginny's goodbye quick. Lyra noticed Hermione sat stoic, frowning she sat beside her,

"What's wrong?" Lyra asked,

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid? That you'll stay safe" Hermione asked, Lyra smirked and nodded. She felt Hermione take her left hand. Looking down she watched her examine the heavy tattoo that was still visible beneath her scarred skin.

"I won't let him hurt me I promise" Lyra said quietly. Hermione curled into her as Lyra held her. They pulled apart and collected their things. As Lyra was about to leave the carriage. Hermione called her. Turning Lyra felt Hermione's lips against her own and she melted into the kiss. Pulling away Lyra whispered.

"Stay safe" Turning Lyra left the carriage and found her mother stood anxiously in the corner of Kings Cross. She turned back to see Hermione make her way out of the barrier and into muggle London.

* * *

Christmas passed as a blur. Before Lyra realised it she had arrived back at school, her mother fretting growing worse. The overpowering presence of her aunt and the dark lord creating more stress than ever in their home. Lyra often disappeared into the grounds, long abandoned by her mother. Christmas day however her aunt shocked her in the study. She had been reading Hermione's book when Bellatrix strode in, her uncle Rodolphus trailing behind her.

"There you are Lyra" Bellatrix said as she strode into the light of the fire.

"Aunt Bella" Lyra addressed carefully.

"I thought I might give you your Christmas present" She said a little too sweetly. Lyra frowned, slowly reaching for her wand in her pocket. Bella sat opposite Lyra, her legs crossing, making her look dignified despite her wild locks of hair. "As you know, Rodolphus and I have been unfortunate in not having children, we wanted to give you this" Bella said gesturing to Rodolphus, whom handed over a large roll of parchment.

"What's this?" Lyra asked as she unrolled it. She was faced with the Lestrange family crest,

"It's the deeds to all we own" Rodolphus stated.

"But your both still here" Lyra stated as if it was obvious.

"There may be a time when we are not" Bella stated.

"If the Dark Lord was to fail" Bellatrix hissed at this, "If he was, then everything we own will go to your brother" Rodolphus explained.

"And at the present you are a woman in the Malfoy family. You would gain nothing from your parent's death" Bellatrix said simply. Lyra frowned at this, she hadn't ever thought of it. "You would have your own home to go to" Bellatrix stated,

"It's yours when we pass, whether you want it or not" Rodolphus stated as he stood and left.

"I have one more thing for you as well" Bellatrix said as she reached and unclasped the leather necklace.

"You've had this forever" Lyra stated as Bellatrix handed it to her, "It was my father's, and now it's yours" Bellatrix stated. Lyra stared into her aunt's eyes. For once, they were clear, there was no taunting, no anger. She was the aunt she remembered as a child.

"Thank you" Lyra said quietly. Bellatrix kissed her hair,

"You've done well, and you continue too. You should be proud Lyra" Bellatrix said as she stood before leaving Lyra on her own. She sat pondering what to do with all of which she had just received. She walked to her room and hid the documents away. She extended the necklace before fastening it around her neck, the length made it disappear from sight.

* * *

Quickly the school year began and as she walked into the ground Lyra felt a new sense of purpose, she would get through this alive. She had received a note from Hermione to meet her at Hagrid's, walking down the hill she could see Witherwings (Buckbeak) prancing around in the snow. The Hippogriff was quick to catch sight of her, as she approached she bowed deeply, the Hippogriff also bowing deeply. She petted him before walking into Hagrid's and tossing him a ferret. Knocking the half giant grinned at her,

"Well were you been" He greeted almost knocking her over with a clap on the back. Laughing she walked in and smiled at Hermione the holidays had seemed to have relieved Hermione's stress. Sitting down Hagrid was quick to toss more wood in the fire and start brewing more tea.

"How was the holidays?" Lyra asked rubbing her freezing hands together.

"Alright, relaxing" Hermione said easily before lowering her voice and leaning over, "I missed you though" She said. Lyra smirked,

"I missed you too" Lyra whispered.

They sat with Hagrid for over an hour, Hermione mainly listening to Lyra and Hagrid light up at the talk of magical creatures. As the hour came to a close they both left and walked up to the castle. They made little chat, until they were out of sight from Hagrid and the castle. Lyra rubbed her hands together before being shoved into the side of the bridge,

"What-" She was cut off by Hermione's lips. Her body acting on its own she gripped Hermione tightly, her hands automatically going to her hips. They're kisses were rough and quick. Lyra backed Hermione up to the other side of the bridge, their lips never parting. As Hermione's back hit the wall she let out a small moan, a noise Hermione had never made before. Lyra's hand slid beneath her shirt, smooth skin graced her fingers. Hermione pulled away, startling them both from their ravine. Hermione opened her eyes to find grey ones staring curiously back at her,

"Too much" Hermione stuttered.

"Right sorry" Lyra said quickly stepping back as if she had been burned. Hermione laughed at Lyra's jostled appearance and stepped forward taking her hand.

"That doesn't mean I didn't like it" She said with a smile. Lyra nodded and they walked up to the castle in a peaceful silence as they got closer Hermione separated their hands and said goodbye as she walked up to the common room, leaving Lyra with a goofy smile.

* * *

The following morning brought the first round of classes, Lyra found herself sat beside Hermione in charms as the everyone discussed the prospects of apparition. Lyra smirked as she listened to Finnigan gush about it.

"You can already apparate" Hermione stated to Lyra quietly, the Slytherin nodded,

"I learned last year with Fred and George" She said. "Don't be fooled, it's a lot harder than they make it out" She said for Hermione's ears only.

Lyra and Hermione spent a lot of evenings at Hagrid's, from then on some days they ate in the great hall. One afternoon however, Lyra had been helping Hagrid roll barrels of maggots to the side of the hut when Hermione came hurtling down the hill,

"What's happened?" Lyra asked forgetting about the barrel,

"Ron's been poisoned" Hermione all but sobbed, Lyra frowned,

"What? how?" Lyra asked,

"Ginny told me, he's in the hospital wing" Hermione rambled on. Lyra stood unsure why she was being told.

"Go, I'll tell Hagrid" Hermione disappeared back up to the castle.

Hermione sat watching Ron carefully, he was unusually pale, she had been listening to Ginny, Harry and Fred and Georges criticisms of Slughorn, but she hadn't cared, she didn't believe Slughorn wanted to kill Harry or Ron for that matter.

"So the poison was in the drink?" Fred asked,

"Yes" Harry confirmed, they continued their discussion until the doors burst open to reveal Hagrid walking in, Lyra hot on his heels. Her face flushed at the effort to keep up with tall man, they both ignored her. Lyra stood watching Hermione. She could see the girl was upset. She spared a glance to Ron who was unconscious she felt a twist in her gut as she knew her brother was responsible for it. Rubbing the back of her neck as Mr and Mrs Weasley walked in she leant against another bed. Out of the way, Mr Weasley clocked her in the corner of his eye. As she played with her new necklace unconsciously. He stepped beside her,

"You haven't got any idea who is responsible for this do you?" He asked quietly.

"If I did, I would have told Dumbledore when Katie Bell was attacked" Lyra said quietly. After hearing that Ron would be alright, she walked over and placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder, shocking her out of her daze,

"I'm going to bed" She said, a silent goodbye, Hermione nodded and Lyra left with Mr and Mrs Weasley. Lyra walked to the room of requirement. She knew that was where he would be. Walking in, she called, "Draco?!" She searched for him to find him sat next to the cabinet, his eyes vague and defeated.

"What are you doing down there?" She asked,

"It's not going to be ready Lyra, he's going to kill me, if they can't get here" Draco whispered.

"Get a grip, and get up off of the floor" Lyra hissed, pulling her brother to his feet. "what have you tried?" She asked, he stood and explained, for hours that evening they worked through the problems. Eventually he asked,

"Why are you here?"

"Because one of your failed assassination attempts almost killed Weasley" She stated, Draco let out a humourless laugh,

"It's not funny Draco, eventually they'll click that something isn't right. Potter's already been snooping about." Lyra explained.

"It won't get back to me. I promise." Draco said quickly.

"Good, the last thing you need is Dumbledore snooping about" She stated as she ran her hand over the cabinet. "They have to get through, otherwise we're screwed" She said before they walked out of the room.

* * *

Lyra retained her cover, she helped Hermione practice for the apparition tests the best she could. Her evenings spent with Draco and the cabinet. She still didn't feel right however, she and Hermione were being driven apart. It was clear to Lyra that Hermione cared for Ron, but it infuriated her that Hermione wouldn't be honest with her about it. Days past with little happening, they spent time together, Hermione often falling asleep in the Slytherin quarters which Blaise would tease her about at breakfast. News reached them not long after the Weasley had eventually called it quits with Lavender Brown. She also heard the Ginny Weasley had dumped some other Gryffindor. One morning Blaise and Lyra walked into the Great Hall to hear the news,

"Well at least she's available now for you Blaise" Lyra teased as she walked in. It made the tan boy stop in his tracks. He glared at her across the table for most of breakfast.

Hermione had been thinking of Lyra's distance when she walked through the portrait to see Katie Bell

"Katie! You're back! Are you okay?" Hermione cried,

"I'm really well" Katie said happily to her, "They let me out of St Mungos on Monday, I had a couple of days at home with mum and dad and then came back here this morning. Leanne was just telling me about McLaggen and the last match, Harry" Hermione listed to them talk about Quidditch before Harry quickly turned to interrogating Katie.

"You definitely went into the bathroom then?" Hermione asked,

"Well I know I pushed open the door" Said Katie, "So I suppose whoever Imperiused me was standing just behind it. After that, my memory's blank until about two weeks ago in St Mungos." Katie was quick to leave after that for class. Harry dragged them to a window table and pondered what Katie had said,

"So it must have been a girl or woman who gave Katie the necklace" Hermione said. Her mind going to Lyra.

"Or someone who looked like a girl or a woman" Harry countered. Hermione thought about Lyra, she tried to remember seeing her in Hogsmede the weekend of Katie being curse. The following few weeks had Hermione trying to talk to Lyra about it but every time she brought up Katie, Lyra played dumb. Hermione and Lyra still spent time together but it was brief.

Lyra had left Hermione one evening and began to walk up to the room of requirement she cut along the sixth floor when she heard someone scream "MURDER" from the boys bathroom. Running in, Lyra's heart stopped. Her brother was lying in a pool of his blood. His face and chest slashed open. Harry Potter leaning over him. Seeing red she ran towards her brother, Moaning Myrtle screaming about murder. Skidding on her knees she punched Harry roughly,

"GET AWAY FROM HIM" She screamed at Potter. Cradling her brothers head, she didn't know what to do. He was her baby brother, the pain in her life, the one thing that made her life difficult. She was supposed to protect him, she wasn't supposed to let anything happen to him, if anyone was meant to kill him it was her. Her hands shaking through his hair, "You're going to be alright" She chanted, sobbing into him.

She didn't hear the door open again, she only looked up to see Severus tracing his wand over the wounds. She listened to Severus perform the incantation for a third time,

"We need to get him to the hospital wing" Severus said to her. Lyra nodded, her body numb, "There may be a certain amount of scarring, but if he takes dittany immediately we might be able to avoid that... Come" Lyra helped Severus lift him they walked to the door, she had heard her godfather be angry but this was a new level of cold fury,

"And you, Potter... You wait here for me"

They carried Draco quickly to the Hospital wing. As soon as he was in the bed, Madam Pomfrey was there, tending to him, Lyra listened as Severus quickly explained what had happened. The medi witch didn't seem to question it. Lyra didn't move from his bedside. She heard the doors open and shut, but she felt numb. How was she going to explain this? Her mother would be devastated. A hand on her shoulder made her jump to see Hermione staring down at her.

"Harry told me what happened" She said quietly sitting next to her. "He didn't mean for this to happen" Hermione whispered.

"Don't you dare defend him to me" Lyra hissed, Hermione saw the rage on the older Malfoys face.

"I wasn't..." Hermione trailed off. She could see the concern in her face, the rage and worry mixing, "Will he be okay?" Hermione asked quietly. Scared of Lyra's answer. The taller girl nodded. Hermione placed her hand on Lyra's wrist, she was shocked to feel Lyra shift away from her. Trying not to burst into tears Hermione stood and left. Lyra didn't move from her brothers side for two days. She was asleep when Draco woke,

"Why are you here?" He asked quietly. Opening her eyes to see his sneer made her laugh.

"Thank Merlin you're okay" She whispered.

"What happened?" He asked quietly. Lyra sat and explained the best she could. Draco nodded, "How long was I out?"

"A couple of days, Madam Pomfreys been making sure that everything stitched back up ok, she doesn't think there's any scarring either" Lyra said. Draco nodded.

"My good looks are intact?" He asked with a smirk,

"Unfortunately it never cut your ego" Lyra responded.

As Draco returned back to normal it became clear he needed his sisters help. They spent hours in the evening pouring over the cabinet. Hermione hadn't spoken to Lyra since the night in the hospital wing. Lyra was walking down an abandoned corridor late one evening, Draco had gone to the kitchens to source some food. She hadn't expected to find Hermione walking the other way,

"You should be in bed" Hermione said, her voice steady and fierce.

"As should you" Lyra returned

"I am a Prefect" Lyra smirked, it was the first time the Gryffindor had tried to pull the Prefect card.

"So you are" Lyra muttered as Hermione stopped in front of her. The fierce look in her eyes told Lyra not to mess with her, "About the other day, I'm sorry" Lyra tried, "I didn't mean to be so harsh, I was scared for him" Lyra said honestly, Hermione looked down. She knew it was why Lyra had acted but it still hurt.

"I know, I don't agree with Harry if that makes it any better" Hermione said quietly,

"It does" Lyra replied in honest. Hermione nodded, "Where were you patrolling?" Lyra asked. Hermione shrugged,

"I was more wandering to be honest" Hermione admitted.

"Well, you can make sure I go back to the dungeons if that helps?" Lyra said with a smirk. Hermione nodded and slid her hand into Lyra's as they walked down the corridor. Hermione was still anxious however about Lyra's avoidance,

"It's fine" She said, sensing Hermione's anxiety, with a squeeze of her hand. They walked down to the dungeons. As they neared the dungeons, Hermione tugged Lyra to a stop, turning the Slytherin was surprised by Hermione's lips on her own. The kiss was long and drawn out, Hermione slid her arms around Lyra's neck, her fingers tangling in the soft hairs that lay there. Lyra's gripped her hips, as if, if she didn't hold onto Hermione she would drift away. They kissed for a long time, Lyra hands sliding beneath Hermione's shirt, fingers finding the soft skin that lingered their. The kiss became more heated before Lyra eventually pulled away,

"Hermione-"

"Shut up" Hermione said as she gripped Lyra's hand and walked to the Slytherins dorms. Lyra was quick to say the password and lead Hermione up to her room. Quickly shutting the door, Hermione found herself pinned to it, Lyra's kisses hot and fast. Hermione found her hands drifting down Lyra's front, her hands running places she never thought would happen. As her hands reached Lyra's trouser front, she slid her hands over Lyra's warm skin. Her thin hips were defined with muscle Hermione never thought was there. Lyra gripped her wrists, a questioning look passing over her,

"I'm sure" Hermione whispered. hey shared a soft kiss before Hermione walked them backwards. Sitting on the bed, Lyra lent and kissed her deeply, nipping at Hermione's lip. She moved to her neck, as Hermione pulled Lyra on top of her. Kissing and sucking the tender skin of Hermione's neck, Hermione couldn't help but release a low moan. Lyra smirked as she felt Hermione tugging her shirt off. Sitting up she pulled the tie and shirt from her body. Hermione sat up running her hands up smooth pale skin, Hermione could see the scarring up her side, most of it missing her front.

"Does it hurt?" Hermione found herself asking,

"Sometimes" Lyra said quietly, leaning down she captured Hermione in another kiss. The brunette ran her fingers through Lyra's hair as she kissed her, Lyra helped them both sit up, her hands running over Hermione's soft skin. As her thumb ran just below Hermione's bra line the Gryffindor released a shudder. Hermione pulled away, Lyra moved her hands away, she had expected Hermione to tell her to stop since this was about as far as they had gone previously. What she didn't expect was Hermione to removed her shirt and skirt. Hermione was pretty sure she had broke the Slytherin girl as she stared at her. Letting out a light laugh she pulled Lyra into a kiss. Their kisses and movements slow.

Hermione re positioned them in the middle of the bed, Lyra kissing over her chest was making it had to think. She hadn't expected Lyra to take her bra off, yet here she was, the blonde haired girl with one of her nipples in her mouth. Hermione's moans filling Lyra's ears only spurred her on. She glanced up as she slowly kissed further down Hermione's flat stomach. Seeing her nod while realising a shaky breath made Lyra stop and slide back up capturing Hermione's lips in a deep kiss. Feeling Hermione tangle her fingers in her hair, she whispered,

"We can stop" She reassured, Hermione stared up into grey eyes,

"I want this, just stay up here okay?" Hermione asked, Lyra smirked and nodded.

Hermione wasn't dumb of course over the holidays she had missed Lyra in more ways than one and had done her homework.

Kissing her, Lyra propped herself on her elbow as her other hand gently teased Hermione's hip and over her underwear. Hermione pushed her underwear down herself, kissing Lyra awkwardly as she did. Breaking apart with a laugh from both girls. Lyra resumed her lazy kissing. Quickly however the kiss grew more heated, Lyra's fingers brushed over course hair. Hermione whimpered at the feather light touch. Lyra kissed her harder than before as she slid her fingers between Hermione's folds. Hermione gasped loudly at the sensation of Lyra's fingers on her most intimate place. A place she had only touched herself.

Running her fingers delicately over Hermione's clit, she felt Hermione's hands tense in her hair. She rubbed in soft, quick circles. Hermione's breathing in short quick pants and moans. Lyra ran her finger up over the small bud, releasing a cry from Hermione as her back arched. Lyra resumed the quick firmer circles. Hermione's pants and moans filling her ears as she writhed beneath her. Hermione could tell she was close, the tightness in her lower stomach making her writhe against Lyra's hand. Lyra ran her middle finger over her clit once more, making Hermione cry out as she fell over the edge, her thighs tightening around Lyra's hips, her head thrown back as she came down from her high that Lyra was helping her ride out. Lyra, slowly, rubbing circles as Hermione panted, her brown eyes finding Lyra's. Lyra was kissed fiercely, as Hermione pulled away as Lyra chuckled low in her throat. Laying down Hermione stared up at the mahogany ceiling. Lyra lay next to her, her fingers tracing random lines on Hermione's stomach, suddenly Hermione released a giggle,

"It tickles" She whispered, staring up into Lyra's soft grey eyes. "Thank you" She said quietly.

"Anytime" Lyra whispered back, leaning down she kissed her lightly. Climbing out of bed Lyra pulled the covers back and climbed into bed.

"Are you going to join me?" Lyra asked with a smirk. Laughing Hermione climbed into bed and curled into Lyra. Sleep consuming them.


	17. The Aftermath

_Lyra was walking down the corridor, her hand firmly in Hermione's as the shorter girl leaned into her. She was smiling brightly,_

_"I love you" Hermione whispered, Lyra stood shocked, her chest swelling, grin filling her face._

_"I l-"_

_"Lyra, it is not the Malfoy way, she's a Mudblood" Lucius shouted from down the corridor her parents looking disappointed at her,_

_"Father, what-"_

_"You need to control your heart" The Dark Lord whispered in her ear. "You leave it open" He hissed,_

_"What have you done?" Aunt Bella said across the room. She was suddenly in the dining room, Hermione had disappeared. "You're a filthy blood traitor" Her aunt accused her,_

_"No I-"_

_"Lyra, please, you have to help me" Lyra turned to find her brother bloody on his knees in front of her. "You did this to me" Draco whispered his hands clutching his cut chest._

Lyra jolted from her sleep. Sitting up, Lyra was still reeling from the dream, pressing the heels of her hands into her eyes. She shook her head. Sighing she let her mind wander, she was unsure of the course of action she was to take. She should go to Dumbledore; she should do what Severus would do. She wasn't sure how long Lyra sat like that until she felt Hermione shift next to her.

"Why are you awake so early?" The Gryffindor grumbled. Lyra lay down next to her, relaxing as she watched Hermione.

"Couldn't sleep" She replied quietly.

"Try" Hermione replied. Smirking Lyra rolled to face Hermione, slipping her arms around Hermione, she heard the girl sigh as she curled into Lyra,

"I can hear you thinking from here" Hermione stated looking up at Lyra.

"It's nothing" Lyra replied quietly, Hermione smiled before kissing her lightly. They stayed like that, passing gentle kisses between them.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Hermione asked, Lyra nodded, not trusting her voice.

Hermione kissed Lyra once more her fingers tangling in messy platinum hair. Hermione pulled away staring into Lyra's soft grey eyes. All she felt was belonging, that this was the only place she wanted to be in that moment. She felt the warmth from Lyra that no one else saw. The kindness that no one got to see.

The knocking on the door clearing her head as she rubbed her eyes,

"Lyra!" Hermione sat up at the sound of Draco Malfoy's voice coming through the door.

"Lyra" Hermione whispered shaking the tall girls shoulder. "What do we do?" She asked quietly. Lyra shook her head as she climbed out of bed, pulling on one of her shirts. Hermione stayed silent. The sheets pulled up to her chest.

"What is it?" Lyra hissed as she opened the door,

"It works" Draco said with a gleeful expression, "We did it" He said, "He's left the castle, they can come through" Draco said. Lyra panicked, Hermione was sat on the other side of the door no doubt hearing every word. Lyra nodded.

"Get everything ready" She said to him. He nodded and practically skipped off. Shutting the door, Lyra began to pace. Hermione stared at Lyra,

"What works?" She asked,

"I didn't think it would" Lyra admitted honestly. "I thought it impossible" Lyra muttered.

"What have you been doing?" Hermione asked as Lyra rubbed her head. "Lyra what the hell is going on?" Hermione all but shouted. Pulling Lyra from her mutterings.

"Trust me Hermione" Lyra said, "It was never meant to be like this" She said quietly.

"I have to go"

"Lyra where are you going? What did he mean when it works?" She asked, panicked,

"Draco was ordered to kill Dumbledore at the start of the year" Lyra explained, Hermione clicked everything together. Harry was right.

"I'm going to go protect my brother" Lyra said as she pulled clothes on. It wasn't school clothes, but clothes similar to the ones she had worn in Knockturn Alley.

"Get out of the castle, warn whoever you want to stay out of the Death Eaters way" Lyra stated as she picked up her wand. Hermione sat speechless,

"I have to protect him" Lyra said trying to justify herself. Turning Lyra left the room. She walked to the Room of Requirement. Walking up the stairs, she could see the three people, but as the door to the room opened the corridor was plunged into darkness. Walking confidently through, she could see the light from Draco. Walking through and joining alongside her brother, he nodded smugly, nodding back they walked to the astronomy tower.

Hermione sat, snapping from her daze, she ran to Snape, she had to do what she had been asked. She found Luna, dealing with an unconscious Professor Flitwick,

"Professor Snape said he fainted so we should get him to the hospital wing" Luna said worried. Hermione nodded, she wanted to find Lyra, she wanted to hold the tall girl and tell her she didn't have to do any of this.

"Let's get him to the hospital wing" Hermione said, they levitated him to the hospital wing before she ran towards the room of requirement, she found the boys and Ginny clearing the darkness,

"What happened?" She asked,

"Peruvian darkness powder" Ron stated as he looked down at the Mauraders Map, "This isn't good" Ron stated, Hermione looked down at the map. She watched as Lyra made her way with the Death Eaters, up to the astronomy tower, her being filling with only dread.

* * *

Lyra walked up the stairs. Alecto and Amycus ahead of her,

"Dumbledore cornered" He cheered, " Dumbledore wandless, Dumbledore alone! Well done Draco, Well Done"

"Good evening Amycus and you've brought Alecto too. Charming" Dumbledore stated as Lyra walked in.

"Evening Bellatrix, Lyra" His greeting continued.

"Evening Albus" Bella said, Lyra watched her walk beside the siblings. Lyra stepped next to Draco. She regarded the old wizard. He looked defeated.

"I believe introductions are in order don't you?" Dumbledore delayed,

"Love to Albus but we're on a bit of a tight schedule" Bella said all to sweetly, turning to Draco,

"Do it!" Bella hissed,

"He doesn't have the stomach for it" Fenrir sneered.

"They've blocked the stairs! Reducto! Reducto!"

Lyra turned to listen, she could hear the yells at the bottom of the stairs, she was pretty sure she could hear Tonks,

"Now, Draco, quickly" She hissed but she saw his arm shaking so badly that he could barely aim.

"Enough" Snape said as he walked into the room,

"Severus" Dumbledore pleaded. Snape remained impassive, "Severus... Please"

"Avada Kedavra" Snape cast the green light illuminating the room. "Out of here quickly"

Lyra dragged Draco out of the room and down the stairs. She sent jinxes at anyone who came towards them. They jogged awkwardly Draco rambling,

"He's going to kill us. I couldn't- How was I mean- Lyra he's going to kill us. He's going to kill mother" Draco rambled at her. She wasn't listening however, the thoughts pushed straight from her minds. Soon the fresh air was upon them, silencing Draco. His face contorted in concern, fear more so. Lyra hadn't expected them to set alight to Hagrid's hut. She stared on in shock.

"Stupefy" She heard Hagrid shout at the Death Eaters. Potter was shouting at Snape.

"Go Draco" Lyra said with a shove. Her feet on the edge of the forbidden forest.

"Come back you coward!" She heard Potter shout. Her mind filled of the dream and the pain he had caused her brother. Turning she muttered,

"Crucio" And pointed her wand, blasting Potter back.

"No the Dark Lord wants him alive" Snape shouted.

"Come Lyra" Bella whispered taking her nieces arm, guiding her into the forest. Bella recognised the rage behind her eyes. The internal rage she was all too familiar with.

* * *

Hermione walked to the hospital wing. Ron's hand on her lower back guiding her. She could see Bill lying in the bed, his face a grotesque resemblance to what it once was. Hermione held back her sob. Not long after, Harry walked in. His head bowed, running to him, Hermione embraced him tightly.

"Are you alright Harry?" Lupin asked,

"I'm fine, how's Bill?" Harry asked. Hermione smirked, ever the concern her friend had. She watched him walk to the bed and ask Madam Pomfrey questions before Ron broke the pleasant conversation,

"Dumbledore might know something that'd work though, where is he? Bill fought those maniacs on Dumbledore's orders. Dumbledore owes him, he can't leave him in this state-"

"Ron! Dumbledore's dead" Ginny stated.

"No" Lupin said wildly.

"How did he die?" Tonks asked quietly. "How did it happen?"

Harry recited the events on the Astronomy Tower, his face contorting as he did. "I was under the invisibility cloak and then Malfoy came through the door and disarmed him" Hermione clapped her hands over her mouth, she felt sick. Her mind going to earlier in the day. Her evening spent with Lyra. How Lyra had left to go and keep her brother safe, the pain in her chest told Hermione how she felt. She had let Dumbledore die. She could have done something. Hermione remained quiet as everyone recounted their tales, her own making her feel worse and even more devastated.

"So if Ron was watching the room of Requirement with Ginny and Neville, where were you?" He asked Hermione,

"Outside Snapes office, like you asked, with Luna. We stood outside and nothing happened. Ron had taken the map... It was nearly midnight when Professor Flitwick came sprinting down into the dungeons. He was shouting about Death Eaters in the castle. I don't think he registered Luna and I were there at all. He just burst his way into Snapes office, we heard them talking. Then we heard a loud thump and Snape came hurtling out of his office and he saw us and and-"

"What?" Harry urged.

"I was so stupid Harry! He said Professor Flitwick had collapsed and that we should go and take care of him while he, while he went to help fight the Death Eaters"

"It's not your fault" Lupin said firmly, "Hermione had you not obeyed Snape he would have killed you and Luna"

Harry ignored her and turned to Tonks, she recounted her own events as did everyone. Eventually Mr and Mrs Weasley turned up with Fleur. All of them hurt over the sight of Bill. Harry stepped over to Hermione as Hagrid walked in.

"Lyra was there Hermione" Harry said quietly,

"Harry I'd like a word" Professor McGonagall stated. Harry nodded following her out. Hermione however felt her knees weaken as she sat on the closest hospital wing bed.

"I told you not to trust her Hermione" Ron hissed.

"Why would she go to the Astronomy tower? She's not a Death Eater" Ginny asked quietly.

"If she wasn't a Death Eater then why would she be there?" Ron countered.

"She is; she was meant to be working for Dumbledore" Tonks said as she appeared.

"That traitor" Ron burst, Hermione didn't realise she was crying until Ginny and Tonks were on either side of her. Holding her. "Why are you so upset about it anyway?" Ron asked, "You didn't know her that well"

Hermione sat speechless before looking at Ron, she watched as realisation washed over him. His face turned red in fury before he turned stalking off.

"Hermione what happened?" Ginny asked quietly, and so Hermione revealed everything to Ginny and Tonks. Tonks knew most of it. Her cousin was an open book most of the time. Hermione recounted the events of the past weeks to them both. Tears flowing from her, Ginny held her tightly as she felt herself crumble,

"I knew and now he's dead" Hermione sobbed.

"This isn't your fault" Tonks said quietly, "Lyra told Severus, they both knew, I'm sure Dumbledore did too" Tonks quietly justified.

"She trusts you Hermione" Tonks explained quietly, "And for my cousin that isn't an easy thing"

Hermione nodded, hugging herself, she didn't know what she was to do. Quietly she excused herself. Walking through the corridors she felt numb. As she walked down one corridor she saw Zabini sat on the steps. He saw her, his brown eyes filling with sympathy.

"Can I sit with you?" Hermione asked quietly. Blaise nodded silently. Sitting down she curled in on herself. She hadn't expected the reassuring hug. It broke the dam once more.

"You know she didn't have a choice, she told me about you both" Blaise said quietly,

"You don't care?" Hermione asked shocked,

"Lyra Malfoy is the most logical person I know; she doesn't agree easily or let her emotions cloud her judgement. She wasn't exactly volunteering to be a Death Eater, it was her father" He explained,

"She never told me why" Hermione said quietly.

"She didn't want anyone to think her weak" Hermione frowned at that but Blaise continued, "In her eyes it's weakness"

They sat like that for a long while, in a quiet silence. Blaise shifted pulling a notebook from his pocket.

"She gave me this, in case I needed anything, but I figured you could use it a lot more than me" Blaise said, he handed her the small notebook. She ran her fingers over it.

"Thank you" Hermione whispered,

"It's untraceable, whatever you three get up to they won't be able to find you unless you say in it where you are"

Hermione nodded, "Thank you Blaise really" Hermione thanked. He nodded standing,

"She's my best friend, I know how hard it was for her to be with you, regardless of how short it was, I think you're the only one she'll ever give her heart to" He said,

"What makes you think it's over?" Hermione asked with a frown. He smirked,

"I've been wrong before" Blaise said with a smirk before walking off.

* * *

The funeral was harder for them all than Hermione realised. Ron was being pleasant enough. Hermione was pretty sure Ginny had shouted at him after his temper tantrum. As the funeral came to a close Hagrid and Gawp still sat in their seats, Harry was stood talking to Scrimgeour,

"I'm still pissed about Malfoy" Ron said, Hermione frowned,

"I don't want to talk about it Ron" Hermione said quietly,

"I'm not even angry she's a girl, she's a Slytherin Hermione, and a Malfoy. I thought you had better-" Hermione stood and walked to Harry, she was sick of hearing Ron angrily ramble. As she approached she watched the Minister walked away,

"What did Scrimgeour want?" Hermione whispered as they walked up to the castle,

"Same as he wanted at Christmas, wanted me to give him inside information on Dumbledore and be the Ministry's poster boy" Harry explained,

"Look let me go back and hit Percy" Ron said loudly,

"No" Hermione said with a smile.

"It'll make me feel better" Hearing Harry laugh at Ron made her laugh lightly,

"I can't bare the idea that we might not come back" Hermione said softly staring up at the castle. "How can Hogwarts close?"

"Maybe it won't" Ron said, "We're not in any more danger here than we are at home, are we? Every where's the same now. I'd even say Hogwarts is safer, there are more wizards inside to defend the place. What'd you reckon Harry?"

"I'm not coming back even if it does reopen" They gaped t him before Hermione said "I know you were going to say that. But then what will you do?" Hermione asked,

Harry explained the plan that Dumbledore had set out for them. Hermione gripped the book in her back pocket as he explained it. She wanted to find Lyra to save her from Voldemort, to get her away from it all.

"We'll be there Harry" Ron said,

"What?" Harry asked,

"At your aunt and uncles house and then well go with you wherever you're going" Ron explained confidently

"No" Harry tried to protest

"You said to us once before that there was time to turn back if we wanted to. We've had that time haven't we?" Hermione said quietly,

"We're with you whatever happens" Ron said," But mate, your going to have to come round to my mum and dads before we do anything else, even Godrics Hollow"

"Why?"

"Bill and Fleurs wedding" Ron said. The idea of having such a normal day was odd but reassuring. The thought that they could have a day of normality before the world turned upside down for them.

* * *

Lyra stood in the Lestrange home, her home. Bella and Rodolphus no where to be found, they had been with Dark Lord. A small pop announced the presence of the house elf,

"How can Motley help Miss?" The elf asked, Lyra turned to the small elf.

"Unpack it for me in one of the spare rooms" Lyra ordered before sitting in the high back chair of the library,

"Course miss" Lyra removed the small notebook from her pocket that lit up. Frowning she opened it, written on the first page was a note she wasn't expecting to see, and written in perfect scrawl was:

_I care about you too. I'm going to save you from Him._

In Hermione's hand writing.


	18. The Meetings

The Lestange manor was slowly becoming home to Lyra. Motley, the house elf, had turned into Lyra's most trusted friend. Conversations with Hermione were sporadic and were mainly to make sure they were both alive. Lyra sat in the library, the fire illuminating her pale skin.

"Young master Draco is here miss" Motley announced. Lyra gestured for her to bring him in. Draco looked like a small boy in the large house. Draco watched his sister. She had changed, she wasn't unhinged like his aunt, but more composed. It was eerie that his sister's composure reminded him of the Dark Lord. His sister sat watching the flames of the fire,

"What?" She asked, her voice hard,

"Father's back" Draco's voice shook as he said it. Lyra nodded, her face impassive.

"We redeemed him" Draco tried to make it better,

"No we didn't" Lyra's cold tone made Draco flinch, "The Dark Lord needs him for something" Lyra stated, "Otherwise he'd still be cowering in Azkaban"

"But we-"

"We didn't do anything" Lyra shouted, from her chair, she continued to watch the flames, "Snape did, why the Dark Lord thinks that is worth redemption I don't know" Lyra muttered. There was a silence, Draco stood unsure of how to approach his sister.

"They want to see you" He said quietly.

"Then why aren't they here?" Lyra replied, Draco swore she sounded exhausted.

"They didn't think they were welcome"

"Tell them to come if they wish" Lyra stated, she stood. Draco watched her for a moment. She reminded him of their father more than anything. Her strong stature, and commanding presence made him understand why the Dark Lord and their aunt preferred her as a protégé.

"If you don't mind I have things to attend to" Lyra stated as she walked out of the library and up the grand staircase. Draco sighed before showing himself out. Lyra sat on the large bed, she stared down at one of the few photos she had grabbed on her desperation to leave the manor. Her parent's smiling faces staring up at her. Setting the photo down she picked up the small notebook, opening it up, she found a new sentence.

_Ottery St Catchpole, 31st of July._

Lyra frowned. She recognised the place but she couldn't place it. It was in a weeks' time. Shutting the book, she debated going. Her mind telling her it was a trap.

* * *

Lyra strode confidently down the drive, her parent's home appearing in the dark sky. It was no longer her home; it hadn't been since the evening at the tower. Walking in, she raised her wrist as she strode through the wrought iron gates. Walking in, the manor which was normally bright and homely, was dark and bland. Walking into the large dining room, she was presented with the long table housing most of the Dark Lords inner circle, as she walked in, her jacket swirling behind her confidence ebbing as she walked in. Her gaze flickered over her broken father and cowering brother. She locked eyes briefly with her mother who gave her a pleading look. Ignoring it she turned her gaze to the Dark Lord, he gestured to the seat between her mother and aunt.

"Lyra, you look well" The Dark Lord greeted, Lyra nodded but remained silent. As she settled into the seat, her mother's hand brushed her arm,

"Lyra-" She muttered quietly, Lyra pulled her arm away so quickly it was as if she had been burned, the tears in her mother's eyes forced her to look away.

"Not now" She stated, her aunt gave a tilt of her head, enough for Lyra to know that they were being silenced.

"Ah Severus, we saved you a seat" the Dark Lord stated, gesturing to a seat across from Bellatrix. "What news?" He asked,

"He is to be moved on Saturday next" Snape explained, Lyra's heart rate raised, it was consistent to what she knew,

"I have heard differently my lord" Yaxley broke in, "Dawlish the auror let slip that the Potter boy will not be moved until thirteenth, the night before he turns seventeen"

The meeting continued, eventually the Dark Lord released them with orders, as she stood to walk away, a cold hand caught her wrist. Turning her father stared up at her,

"I must speak with you" He hissed,

"You know where to find me" Lyra sneered as she ripped her arms away before leaving the manor, her aunt practically skipping down the drive.

* * *

On the 31st of July Lyra apparated into the muggle town, she looked like a death eater, she thought as she regarded herself in a muggle shop window. Her dark coat, pale skin. She felt disgusted with herself. Walking through the town she regarded the hill. Realisation occurred, the photo Hermione had given her. Walking up the hill she stood and waited. She could see the farm that the Burrow sat on. It's Fidelius's charm holding strong.

She could see a short figure walking towards her, her heart skipped slightly. As Hermione drew closer, they regarded each other from a distance. Hermione was trying to remain calm, her heart thundering in her chest. Her hand gripped her wand for security. Lyra stood her hands in her jacket pockets to stop Hermione seeing them shake. They stopped several paces from one another. Hermione looked Lyra up and down, she looked thinner than normal, her normally toned body looking thin her face pale and cheeks hollowed slightly. Lyra also regarded Hermione, she looked older, as if the summer had caused a change she had missed. She was no longer the bushy haired school but a strong woman that stood before her.

"How have you been?" Hermione asked the taller girl, Lyra cocked her head slightly, as she did Hermione was reminded of the scars that ran up her neck.

"I've been better" She stated simply, "You?"

"Bill and Fleur are getting married tomorrow, we've been preparing like crazy" Hermione said, Lyra nodded. She wasn't here for small talk,

"Why am I here, Hermione?" Lyra asked, grey eyes baring down on her. Hermione released a shaky breath,

"Is it so bad I wanted to make sure you were alright?" She asked,

"You wouldn't risk being out in the open just for that" Lyra stated as if it was obvious. Hermione sighed,

"I wanted to see you, I wanted to make sure you were still alive. You didn't reply to my notes" Hermione said quietly, her arms wrapped around herself.

"I couldn't risk it" Lyra admitted, "He has been developing my occlumens"

"He sees inside your head" Hermione gasped, she felt ill.

"I had some skill but it's better now, he can't see very much anymore" Lyra admitted.

"What about your parents?" Hermione asked, she watched Lyra's face become dark.

"What parent's? My mother who says nothing, my brother who is a whimpering mess and my father..." Lyra stared at the ground, "He might as well be dead" She said quietly. Hermione stared at Lyra, she looked so lost. Stepping forwards she took the tall girls hand in her own,

"Let me help you" Hermione offered,

"How? You can't do anything, no matter how many Horcrux's you and Potter find, you're not going to succeed"

Hermione released Lyra's hand in shock,

"You thought it some secret? He knows what Potter's up to. You'd be wise Hermione to give up before you begin" Lyra stated.

"How?" Hermione asked,

"He sees into Potters mind as easily as he kills" Lyra stated, Hermione stood, staring dumbly up at Lyra, her heart thundering.

"You knew all this time?" Hermione asked her anger flaring.

"I knew when he told me about the locket after the attack" Lyra stated.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Hermione asked,

"You already knew, you're smart Hermione. What I will say is that you should look in the places that mean something to Him. There will be answers there. He's nostalgic like that" She said softly. Turning Lyra began to walk away,

"Why should I trust you? Why should I trust you after all the things you have put me through?" Hermione asked making Lyra stop but not turn.

"Because I care, I've always cared about you Hermione." Lyra turned as she said it and Hermione could see the youth and life return to her face. Tears formed in her eyes, walking to Lyra she wrapped her arms around her tightly. Lyra held Hermione close to her, and as they embraced one another Lyra stated,

"Stay away from the ministry, get away from the order. They'll be coming for them" Lyra stated. Hermione nodded. "Trust me, don't come looking for me, you have to trust me to do the right thing" Lyra stated. Hermione nodded, Lyra held her face wiping the tears from her eyes. She placed a soft kiss on Hermione's lips.

"Please don't do anything stupid" Hermione asked quietly,

"I can't promise anything" Lyra stated softly. "Goodbye Hermione" She turned releasing the Gryffindor she apparated away. Hermione released a shaky breath and was quick to return to the Burrow her mind filling with scenarios of the warnings Lyra had given her.

* * *

Lyra sat watching the fire burn, her book open in her lap long forgotten. How she had told Hermione so much detail was beyond her. As she silently berated herself, Motley walked in,

"Miss has guests wishing to see her" Motley stated, Lyra frowned. The house elf wasn't cowardly.

"Who is it?" She asked,

"Motley was told not to tell miss because miss would not receive the guests"

"Send them in Motley thank you" Lyra ordered she trusted her gut to tell her exactly who it was. She was right when her parents walked in. Her mother proud and regal as always. Her father a broken and shaken man.

"What do you want?" Lyra asked,

"We taught you better in addressing your guests Lyra" Her mother snapped, Lyra only glared. Standing she addressed them both.

"No offense mother but I was not addressing you" She stated. Approaching her father, she watched him sneer but her stare grew too much before he lowered his head,

"Pathetic" She hissed. "How could you have turned into this?" She asked quietly. Her disappointment evident.

"Lyra-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses" Lyra snapped, her anger surfacing. "You abandoned us. You cowered in Azkaban while I looked after them. I helped Draco, I saved your son. I followed your orders to look after this family" Her voice raising. "All while you hid. I sacrificed my life for this family and its pride" Lyra's voice was filled with disappointment as she stated the facts.

"I never meant to cause you pain Lyra" Lucius whispered.

"But you did none the less" She sneered. She stared at her defeated father, a man once filled with so much pride was so defeated in her presence. "Get out" She ordered him in disgust.

"Lyra-" He protested,

"Don't make me repeat myself" She ordered as she stared down into the flames. She heard him sigh and leave.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself Lyra" her mother's voice filled her ears. Turning she could see the disappointment in her mother's eyes. She wasn't sure if it was disappointment in her child or her husband but Lyra didn't want to find out.

"He tried. He tried to come back to us, but he is a broken man." Narcissa tried to explain.

"I can see that" Lyra sneered.

"You stay here alone; Bella says you barricade yourself here. I say you hide" Narcissa challenged. Lyra glared,

"I do not hide" She hissed.

"Then why do you not care about what happens to me?" Narcissa continued.

"I do care" Lyra almost shouted.

"Then why is the Dark Lord in my home, and my child not" Narcissa shouted back,

"Because I cannot be associated with a coward" Lyra returned.

"He's your father"

"I have no father" Lyra shouted her eyes ablaze with fury. Narcissa stared in shock, the anger in her eyes was none that Narcissa had ever seen in her child, "He died when he abandoned us" She hissed. Narcissa could only shake her head.

"I see" Narcissa composed herself, suddenly the mask of finesse had returned. "I will see you at the next summoning, I presume" Narcissa turned to leave, "I hope you do not see your mother as such a disappointment Lyra" Narcissa spoke softly with her back to her eldest child, her emotions surfacing she left. Lyra shut her eyes tightly. Kicking herself, she slumped in the chair. She had lost her family and Hermione to something she was now in too deep to get out of it.


	19. The Manor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, gods I'm a terrible writer, so much has been going on lately that I haven't really had time to write but I enjoyed writing this chapter. I feel I should explain my absence to you, well first of all work leaves me exhausted so that's pretty much the main reason.   
> Secondly, I never really had a detailed plan for this story I just sort of went with it. However I FINALLY sat down and did a plan, so we have one good thing that has came out of my absence,   
> The third reason is, and I know I will probably get hate for this is, I really didn't like the final book of the HP series, so that is the reason for the time jump and the prolonged response. 
> 
> Now that all my excuses are out of the way, I hope you all enjoy the chapter and if you have anything you'd like to see more off let me know down below! 
> 
> As always, everything from the HP universe belongs to JK.

They had been snatched, how could they have been so stupid? It shouldn’t have happened she knew it shouldn’t have. Harry just couldn't help himself. Stumbling as she landed from the disapparation, Hermione gasped. Malfoy Manor loomed in front of her, wrought iron gates, and a long country drive.

"How do we get in? They're locked, Greyback, I can't -Blimey" The snatched who had been testing the gates, whipped his hands away from the gates as a morphed face asked,

"Stated your purpose"

"We've got Potter" Fenrir shouted triumphantly. As the gates opened they were dragged onward towards the large manor.

"What is this?" Hermione looked up to see Narcissa Malfoy at the front doors of the manor. Hermione kept her head down, Lyra's mother looked more intimidating than the first time they had experienced on another. Her pale face and blonde hair made her more formidable than Hermione has previously thought. Hermione could see the resemblance, she panicked at the thought of Lyra being here.

"We're here to see He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!" rasped Greyback.

"Who are you?" Narcissa asked looking almost bored of the charade.

"You know me, Fenrir Greyback! We've caught Harry Potter" Hermione watched as Greyback dragged Harry into the light, Scabior seemed to rattle off an excuse as to why Harry's face had swollen so. As he rambled on he pushed Harry's wand into Narcissa's hands. The woman raised her eyebrows at the wand,

"Bring them in" She stated as she turned and marched them, "Follow me. My son, Draco, is home from his Easter Holidays. If that is Harry Potter, he will know"

Hermione panicked at the thought of Draco identifying them, this was the end, if Draco Malfoy outed them they were dead. Walking into the drawing room the chandelier dazzled in the darkness. Hermione paled at the thought of Lyra growing up in such a dark home.

"What is this?" Lucius Malfoy's voice filtered through the drawing room and they all paled.

"They say they've caught Potter" Narcissa sneered, "Draco, come here" She ordered. Hermione watched as Draco stared over Harry, she silently prayed he didn't recognise them.

"Well, boy?" Fenrir asked.

"Well, Draco?" Lucius asked nor avid with excitement,

"I can't - I can't be sure" Draco responded his voice shaking slightly.

"But look at carefully, look! Come closer" The older Malfoy’s excitement evident. "Draco, if we are the ones who hand Potter over to the Dark Lord, everything will be forgiv-"

"Get Lyra" Draco stated to his mother as Lucius calmed Fenrir impatiently, but Hermione heard it. She heard the order and felt her stomach drop, this was how they died.

 

* * *

 

Lyra had been sat by the fire reading the Prophet when Treacle appeared in the library,

"Miss, Master Draco requires your presence" She said quietly, Lyra stared down at the older elf. Nodding she stood,

"Thank you Treacle" she said before she apparated to her childhood home.

 

* * *

 

"There's something there" Lucius whispered excitedly, "It could be the scar, stretched tight... Draco, come here, look properly! What do you think?" Hermione watched sickened by how close Draco and Lucius were inspecting Harry's face.

"I... I don't know" Draco said and walked to his mother by the fireplace.

"We had better be certain, Lucius" Narcissa stated in her cool voice, "Completely sure that it is Potter, before we summon the Dark Lord. They say this is his but it does not resemble the description Ollivander gave us" Narcissa stated, "Remember what happened to Rowle and Dolohov" She warned,

"What about the Mudblood then?" Fenrir growled, Hermione panicked as she pulled back away from the gazes of everyone in the room.

"Wait," Narcissa stated, "Yes- yes she was in Madam Malkin's with Potter! I saw her picture in the Prophet! Look, Draco, isn't it the Granger girl?" Narcissa asked,

"I... Maybe... Yeah" As the Malfoy parents questioned Draco on Ron the drawing room door opened behind them, Hermione glanced around as she heard two pairs of footprints walk in. Hermione gasped at the sight of the Older Malfoy, Lyra looked like a Death Eater, even more than before. Her black boots gave a small thud to the ground as her black trench coat swirled around her, her pale skin stood out against her platinum hair. Hermione could see she was thinner, no longer soft lean muscle but hardened. She could see the scars down Lyra's left side had faded slightly, the Older Malfoy had acquired a scar through her eyebrow adding to her battle wounds. To Lyra's left Bellatrix Lestrange walked beside her niece,

"What is this? What's happened, Cissy?" Bellatrix asked, both new comers walked slowly around the prisoners. Lyra stared hard down at Hermione, Hermione saw her nostrils flare slightly,

"But surely, this is the Mudblood girl? This is Granger?" Bellatrix asked,

"Yes, yes, it's Granger" Cried Lucius, as Bellatrix and Lucius argued over who was to call the Dark Lord, Hermione met Lyra's eyes,

"I'm sorry" Hermione whispered, Lyra watched her for a moment before stating simply,

"I can't help you now" turning Hermione felt her stomach plummet as the girl walked away from her. Hermione barely listened as they argued about the sword of Gryffindor.

"Take these prisoners down to the cellar, Greyback, all except the Mudblood" Hermione saw Lyra spin around at that, she could see the smirk on Bellatrix's face as Ron screamed for them to be replaced. Bellatrix backhanded him, the blow echoing across the room,

"If she dies under questioning; I’ll take you next, blood traitor is next to Mudblood in my book" She sneered. Hermione could feel tears streaking down her face she begged Lyra with her eyes to do something. As she was cut away she whimpered and struggled, but Bellatrix's grip on her hair was tight. Hermione screamed as Bellatrix cursed her over and over. Lyra stood frozen her body not complying with rage in her mind.

"I'm going to ask you again! Where did you get the sword? Where?" Bellatrix screamed,

"We found it- we found it- Please!" Hermione screamed for Lyra to help her as she was cursed again,

"You are lying, filthy Mudblood, and I know! You have been inside my vault at Gringotts! Tell the truth, tell the truth" Hermione screamed as pain engulfed,

"What else did you take? What else have you got? Tell the truth or I swear I will run you through with this knife!"

Hermione's screams seemed to snap Lyra from her rage filled daze,

"Enough!" Lyra shouted, "She doesn't know anything" Lyra stated striding between Bellatrix and Hermione, Bellatrix regarded her niece for a moment before nodding,

"If that's what you think perhaps the Dark Lord misplaced his trust in one so naive" Bellatrix sneered, Lyra didn't expect the blast. She was knocked back by Bella's jinx, she groaned as she landed her mother at her side,

"Lyra, don't be foolish, if your feelings are revealed she'll kill you" Narcissa whispered in her daughter’s ear as she helped her up. Lyra nodded as she stood,

"What else did you take, what else? Answer me, Crucio" Bellatrix screamed, Hermione screamed. Lyra struggled against her mother’s grip. Hermione had never felt pain like it, she answered Bellatrix's questions as she sobbed out her pain. Lyra struggled and the older Malfoy didn't miss Bellatrix's smirk.

Hermione heard the commotion from around them. Ron's yelling, duelling. She was dragged to her feet as a familiar arm wrapped around her waist,

"Trust" She heard the faint whisper in her ear,

"STOP OR SHE DIES" Lyra shouted, Harry turned to see the older Slytherin supporting Hermione, who seemed partially unconscious, his throat tightened at the sight of the knife against Hermione's throat,

"Drop your wands" She instructed, "Drop them, or we'll see exactly how filthy her blood is" Lyra felt sick speaking the words. She watched Potter drop the wand, her eyes landed on Weasley and a familiar rage built inside her,

"Drop them" She shouted, pressing the blade into Hermione's throat. Two small beads of blood had the wands on the floor.

“Alright” Ron complied as he dropped her aunt’s wand to the ground.

“Good, Draco pick them up, the Dark Lords on his way” Hermione whimpered in front on her Lyra felt her heart clench. She glanced up in time to see Dobby drop the crystal chandelier. Lyra spun Hermione beneath her as the weight of the chandelier dropped upon them. Lyra could only feel pain, she squinted open her eyes to see Hermione beneath her. Lyra groaned as she rolled onto her back, she heard her mother scream,

“Dobby! You! You dropped the chandelier-“

Lyra heard she could hear Weasley ranting at Hermione, she managed to open her eyes to see Ron lift Hermione into his arms before she passed out.

 

* * *

 

Lyra awoke to the screams of her father. Opening her eyes, she rolled onto her side. She was no longer beneath the chandelier, she had been pulled aside by someone, looking around she could see her mother beside her, whimpering over her, cowering away. She turned with a groan to see her father on his knees, the Dark Lord stood over him. She had to help them, they were her family.

"Please my lord, we weren't to know of the elf. We had them, I swear it."

"You have failed me too many times Lucius"

"My lord-"

"Your insolence is deplorable, not only have you failed to acquire the prophecy. Your son failed to kill Dumbledore, now you have let Harry Potter escape your grasp. All I know for sure is that the men of the Malfoy line are weak" Voldemort sneered. "Pathetic, meagre, and a disappointment"

"My Lord, we have been nothing but loyal servants to you and your cause" He pleaded,

"At what cost Lucius, thanks to you Harry Potter is no longer within my grasp"

Lyra managed to stagger to her feet, she had to help get them out of this situation. The Dark Lord turned and regarded her,

"He is, he's going to go to Hogwarts and you know it" She rasped, the Dark Lord faced her, her father cowering at the snake like man’s feet,

"And how do you know this?" He asked curiously, he walked closely to her. Lyra met his gaze, she was no longer afraid of death, in fact is was a welcomed thought, to be away from this hell but she wouldn’t let her family suffer.  

"I know him and his friends, and he knows you" Lyra stated clearly, "He knows there will be Horcrux's in Hogwarts, if you can catch him there, he will be vulnerable with the school under our control. No one would dare go against the professors" Lyra lied through her teeth, she had gotten quite good at lying to the Dark Lord. He watched her curiously as if regarding her,

"Harry Potter is not as smart as you think he is, you would do well to not give him so much credit" The Dark Lord sneered,

"I know Harry Potters not smart" Lyra stated carefully as she watched the Dark Lord glare at her father, regaining his attention she spoke carefully. As she uttered the words her heart broke, "But Hermione Granger is."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you all think,   
> As I said this chapters was very hard to write but I enjoyed it none the less,   
> See you all soon!


	20. The Final Battle

**Hello,**

**"What's this" you say? She has remembered about us and given us an update? Well I must point out that I would never forget about you all!**

**This update is dedicated to all you loyal fans who have stuck with Lyra and myself through our now almost 4 year journey together. This is not the end of Lyra and Hermione however!**

**There will be a two chapter epilogue! That will wrap or continue? (Still swithering on a sequel you guys can let me know in the reviews? ) our adventure.**

**Nevertheless I seriously struggled guys, like seriously, struggled to give you this update my life has taken so many twists and turns in 2017 that I didn't have the time.**

**However enough of my excuses, here is the chapter you have been waiting for!**

* * *

Lyra woke to a burning in her arm, getting up she moved downstairs to find her aunt and mother in the drawing room of the Lestrange Manor,

"He needs her to do this, Cissy" She overheard Bellatrix state,

"She's done more than enough Bella, she hasn't been a teenager because Lucius dragged her into all of this mess"

Bellatrix hissed at the comment,

"You can't deny it not to be. Now Potter's going to be at the school, he wants her there to fight for him-"

"He wants us all to fight Cissy, even you" Bella stated, Lyra saw her mother glare at her sister,

"I don't follow his cause anymore Bella, you know this" Narcissa glared,

"But your family does, will you not support them in their time of need?" Bellatrix stated calmly. Lyra walked in, frowning as she saw her mother breathe a sigh of relief as she saw her.

"You're okay?" Narcissa asked as she embraced Lyra tightly, she wasn't surprised when Lyra recoiled slightly. In the past year, they had barely spoken let alone embraced one another.

"I could be better" Lyra rasped as she sat in an arm chair opposite her mother. "What's happened?" She asked as she looked up at her aunt,

"Potter's going to be at Hogwarts" Bellatrix stated. "He want's everyone there" Bellatrix added. Lyra glanced back at her mother's worried face.

"What does he need me to do?" Lyra asked quietly.

* * *

Lyra apparated into Hogsmeade, she glanced around to see it was quiet, there was no one about. As the cauterwalling charm echoed throughout the village she could hear the Death Eaters preparing to attack her, as they did she shielded herself as she approached them,

"Enough!" She shouted eventually growing bored of their feeble attacks, it seemed the Dark Lord valued quantity over quality. His downfall she thought,

"Miss Malfoy, forgive us... We thought- Perhaps Potter had-"

"Potter had what? Returned to Hogsmeade? No, you idiots, he's already in the school" Lyra snapped as she walked to the gates of Hogwarts. She walked up to the school, passing Hagrid's hut, it was quiet. As if no one knew what was about to take place. Walking through the halls, she could see students and teachers running, it didn't matter to her all that much she had to find some stupid chamber and protect the horcrux. As she passed the Great Hall a voice consumed her,

"I know that you are preparing to fight. Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood. Give me Harry Potter, and they shall not be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded. You have until midnight." The Dark Lord's voice filled her and she knew she had to succeed, if he was to win there could be no more mistakes.

"But he's there! Potter's there! Someone grab him" Lyra followed the pointing finger of Pansy Parkinson, she took a step forward only to stop as nearly all of the other three houses stood for Potter. She wasn't an idiot, she knew she was in the heart of what any Death Eater would call the enemy.

As the evacuations took place, Lyra could see the protections of the castle taking place, she ran along the corridors, students and teachers running the opposite way. She didn't know what the stupid room even looked like. As she came to the end of the corridor, frustration filled her. Turning she saw the protection dissolve, another horcrux had been destroyed. Hermione had done it, he was getting weaker, her freedom coming in slow bounds.

Looking from the window in the upper corridor she saw Giants and death eaters charge the castle, the battle had begun. She watched as students and death eaters alike were blasted across courtyards. Death became apparent. She had to find Draco, her mind shot to Hermione but she knew the witch could handle herself. Lyra ran.

* * *

As the evening wore on she could hear the raging battle outside, she had cast so many shield charms, she had lost count how often she had come across fellow students trying to jinx her or other Death Eaters trying to kill her. She became more and more battle worn yet she was barely fighting.

As she knocked the boy from Ravenclaw unconscious she saw the battle before her. She only had two thoughts pass through her, one she hoped that Hermione was safe and secondly that she had to find Draco. Lyra apparated across the castle, the battle raging fiercely on around her. As she landed anything that attacked her she attacked back, she saw giants and Dementors attacking younger students, she defended them before quickly moving on.

As the battle raged on and dawn began to break, she felt the Dark Lords voice echo through the castle,

"You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish for this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste.

Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with Dignity. Treat your injured." Lyra didn't really listen to the rest about Potter, she didn't care as she passed the second child lying dead on the grand staircase. She had to find her brother, she knew that's what her parents would be doing.

Hermione would be with Potter and Weasley, and she couldn't help Hermione at that moment. She ran through the hall screaming for her brother, she ran from the astronomy tower down to the dungeons, he wasn't to be found.

As she returned to the main lobby of the school she began to notice there was no one around. Walking around she saw people in the Great Hall. Walking in, it was quiet, all the voices in soft whispers around her. She could see the Weasley's at the far end of the hall. She saw Fred lying lifeless on the floor and her chest ached, none of them deserved this, under any circumstances. She hated the thought of having to mourn her family.

She couldn't really imagine what the Weasleys were going through, as she walked her eyes scanned the dead and living. She stopped when a familiar face met her eyes, Tonks and Lupin, both lay peacefully on the floor of the Great Hall. She didn't think her heart could break anymore as she fell to her knees. Her cousin was dead, the only member of her family to know who Lyra truly was, was gone. Lyra didn't shed tears as she heard the Weasley's sob more, standing she made her way from the Great Hall, she glanced around the courtyard, walking down she looked around.

She could see Rowle lying dead under the rubble his eyes open and lifeless. She turned as she heard someone approaching. Lyra drew her wand in preparation for a battle. Draco waked quickly towards her, Lyra ran to him. Many would say it was the only time the Malfoy siblings showed a caring emotion towards one another. Lyra embraced him tightly as he sobbed into her shoulder,

"I thought you were dead" He sobbed. Lyra held him tightly as she whispered soothing words in his ear.

"It's okay, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere" She clutched him, tightly. He was covered in dust and soot,

"I don't want to do this anymore Lyra, he's going to kill me. I couldn't stop Potter. Crabbe's dead, he… He…"

"It's okay Draco" Lyra hushed him quietly. "Everything will work out in the end" Lyra tried to reason with his stammering's.

"We need to go home, hide this out" Draco panicked,

"We need to wait this out first, mother and father will be looking for us. We need to find them" Lyra instructed quietly. Turning they walked through the halls. As they did so she heard the gleeful cheer of their aunt. Looking to a window she saw a swirl of black cloaks approaching the courtyard

* * *

Hermione watched them walk in, their dark cloaks swirling, she knew why they were there. She couldn't contain her tears as she clutched at Ron's' hand. Her body shook as she was led, she could see his limp form hanging in Hagrid's arms.

"Harry Potter is dead!" Voldemort yelled in triumph. Hermione let out short sob as Ginny cried out, he yelled, "Silence! You stupid girl" He cast out.

"From now on you put your faith in me" He said with a malicious grin.

He turned back to his followers and confirmed it once more, "Harry Potter is dead!"

There was a cackle among them, none more than Bellatrix. Hermione couldn't help but turn and glare at Lyra who was holding Draco's shoulder as the boy shook. She glared back, her hair was slick and her jaw set tightly.

"And now, is the time to declare yourself" Voldemort grinned, "Come forth and join us or die" He said with a grin. Hermione felt sick, she was going to die. She looked back at Lyra, the girl that had stolen her heart and she saw the same panic that she saw in her eyes in the mansion. Lyra felt sick as her brother clung to her, but her heart ached for she knew what was about to happen to Hermione. She knew more than ever.

"Draco" Lucius called, trying to be quiet across the courtyard. "Oh Draco" Lyra could hear the disappointment. Clenching her jaw she tore her gaze from Hermione, she could see the pleading look in her parent's eyes, they wanted their children back.

"Draco" Narcissa said softly. Draco looked at her and Lyra nodded.

"Together" She said quietly before they took their steps across the courtyard. They felt the judgement and disappointment.

"Ah Draco" Voldemort said as he embraced her brother. Lyra walked straight and stood beside Narcissa, she glanced at her aunt and saw the smug smile. Her stomach churned again. She looked at her aunt who nodded to her to stay with her mother as Draco returned to them. Narcissa quickly swept her son into her arms and turned to leave. He made them stay for the moment.

Lyra stood still, her body practically shaking. She watched intently as Neville stood, his body was in pure defiance and she wanted to grin and cheer him on. She glanced around but the glares and looks of hatred were still there, on both sides. She felt ill. It was then as Neville drew the sword from the hat did everything erupt into action.

She looked left to see her aunt apparate and to her right her mother was dragging Draco from the battle. She looked forward to see Hermione turn and run inside. Her gut churned before she began deflecting jinx's. She watched her father stagger after her family her gut telling her to follow them to get away from it, she heard Hermione call something in the distance. With a grimace she turned and ran into the battle, the dark lord apparated with no instruction, curses flew from Death Eaters wands and Lyra threw the killing curse at them. Her rage and anger spilling into it.

Before Lyra realised it, she staggered into the Great Hall, the Weasley's were battling her aunt who cackled at Ginny, she heard someone yell the killing curse at her. Diving over a bench Lyra tossed any curse she could at her attacker. They dueled, Lyra's rage never truly showing her who she was fighting. Who she was desperately trying to kill. It wasn't until she finally blasted through the with a stunning jinx did she see her uncle curled beneath her. Heavily panting she gripped the wand tightly. So tight she would later reflect and wonder why it hadn't broken.

"Lyra, please..." He gasped, "You're not her" He stammered,

"No, I'm not" Lyra returned her vision red as all she saw was the torture of her 'training', the torture of her blood status. " _Avada Kedavra"_ as the words left her lips a shooting pain radiated through her left arm. Lyra cried out as she dropped her wand clutching her arm. She looked over her arm as the pain slowly faded, the dark pigment fading slightly. Lyra grimaced as she stood and looked around, her eyes meeting strong brown eyes from across the room.

* * *

Hermione stood in the entrance of the door way to the great hall, the once tall lithe Slytherin, stood staring back at her. She watched uncertainly, finally deciding to confront the Malfoy she watched the tall girl nod to her before Hermione watched her apparate away.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it :D**

**I'm not overly happy with it but I think it's the best you guys are going to get from me :)**

**Let me know what you think/ want in the comments below.**

**Have an excellent 2018 folks!**


End file.
